Where my Fathers Died
by mariahills-capsicle
Summary: It is 2012 when Steven Rogers wakes from the ice, and he's woken to a very different world. The Axis won WWII and everyone lives in fear of the Nazi Police Force: Hydra. But there is one group that still opposes Nazi tyranny: SHIELD. Thank God they found Captain Rogers first. Rated T mostly for language. Captain Hill, Pepperony, and Clintasha all inevitable.
1. Chapter 1: Change the World

**So, hello! Here's my new story that I'm so super excited about! I got the idea because my siblings are studying WWII in their homeschool history class, and it was just so interesting to listen to them reading about everything that happened and such. This is going to be a mostly Steve-POV story, but will include other POVs as the story requires them. (We'll see where it goes). All I know about this story is a couple of idea-scenes I wrote up and that it's going to be about what the Avengers would be like if we hadn't won WWII.  
**

**I do know this story is going to include: Captain Hill, Clintasha, Pepperony, and later maybe BrucexOC. **

**This story is probably going to be updated slowly to begin with because I'm finishing up my other story (The WAR trilogy), and when school starts up again after break it's going to be even more difficult. **

**Thanks for looking into this and maybe continuing to read! We'll see where the story takes us!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_New Berlin_

_Labor District _

_0900R (UTC-5) _

_01JUN2012_

The dark clouds that cast shadows over the once glorious city of New Berlin reflected General Fury's mood perfectly. He sipped his coffee and waited for the bus when his phone let out it's pesky old-fashioned ring. Groaning, he pulled it out of the pocket of his black government-issued working pants and answered.

"Fury."

"General." It was Coulson, of course, he should have guessed.

"Colonel, what is it? I'm on my way in right now." Fury frowned. Coulson was always so concerned. If Fury was late for work, Coulson called. One could never be too careful in this day and age.

"Well, it's just your late, and Mission Team STARK has finally come in."

"What? Did they find what they were looking for?"

"Well..." Fury could almost hear Coulson's grin, which was definitely a yes, but there was something else on the Colonel's mind. "You're just going to have to come and see this one for yourself."

The white bus finally pulled up and Fury slowly took his place at the back, the driver watched carefully, and when he was satisfied that Fury wasn't going to take a seat up front, he went along on his way.

"Why," Fury asked, "exactly can't you tell me?"

"It's just... words can't describe." Fury sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll meet you outside." Coulson said, and the call was severed. Fury sighed and looked out the window. They passed through the apartment sector where Fury watched women hanging clothes up to dry, and children sit quietly at their feet. The silence was eerie, but it was a normal part of living in the Labor District. Most people here were a race other than white- as it was part of Nazi Germany's power play. Their hate of different races went even beyond segregation in some cases, but as long as you were useful you were kept. Not all German citizens were part of the Nazi movement. Many had just hoped that moving to America would make things different, and some even fought for SHIELD, though it was hard to rid the shadow of suspicion from their companions' eyes.

The apartments in the labor district were stacked high, and were smashed together like the bricks of one building. They were small and dirty living quarters, but Fury smiled when he saw them, because as much as he hated them they just reminded him of what he was fighting for. _Freedom. And now that Mission Team STARK has come back at last we can see what we can do with what they found. _He had sent Mission Team STARK (funded by Howard Stark years earlier but not accomplished until now) into the icy waters of the Atlantic to find a very precious item: Captain America's vibranium shield. The precious metal was a lost secret in today's world, but Fury hoped that the shield would allow them to discover where the metal had come from. With metal as light and strong as vibranium there was no way SHIELD would lose in a war against the Nazi powers and their pet police force: HYDRA. At last the large white bus moved past the apartment buildings and into the factory sector.

"Next stop: Factory Sector A." The bus driver called, and Fury pulled the wire next to his window to signal for the stop. He got off quickly, avoiding any trouble as he hurried down the road and the bus continued on. He marched down the main road for a little time before turning onto Stark Avenue- a small alley dedicated to the building of Tony Stark's weapons. How ironic that he had built his factories right above SHIELD's main headquarters. Tony Stark was a conceited, greedy, traitor who wanted nothing more than money and Fury hated the very air he breathed. No, Stark was someone he didn't want to think about, but it was thanks to his father that SHIELD had found... whatever it was Coulson wanted him to see.

He continued on all the way down the Avenue to the end where the abandoned warehouses were. There, out of the sight of security cameras, was Colonel Philip Coulson who saluted at the sight of him.

"At ease, Coulson." Fury almost smiled. "What's going on?"

"Come on in, sir, and I'll have Dr. Andrews show you." Coulson turned to the door which was locked with a hidden keypad. After the code was entered and thumbs were scanned the two figures entered the building, going down a long flight of stairs to another door, the elevator that would take them to the underground SHIELD base. Another code, and another scan gave them permission to enter the elevator, and Coulson pressed the button for Level three, the lab sector.

"I hope whatever Dr. Andrews has in the lab sector is locked up tight. If it's really as important as you seem to think it is I don't want anyone else knowing about it yet." Fury said.

"Trust me, sir, we've taken all the regular precautions." The moment they reached the Lab sector and Fury and Coulson exited the elevator, they were saluted by numerous lab assistants and doctors.

"At ease!" Fury called. "Get back to work." Among the many workers there were the two leaders of team STARK: Doctor Lillian Andrews, and Doctor Leopold Fitz, as well as Fury's lead biochemist, Dr. Jemma Simmons.

"Sir!" Dr. Andrews was grinning for ear to ear. "You will not believe what we found."

"I'll believe it if you just show me, Doctor." Fury sighed. He had enough of riddles. "What's Dr. Simmons doing here?"

"Sorry, sir." Simmons smiled, her accent thick. "I was just... well, what I mean to say is that Dr. Andrews called me here to help with the recovery of umm... her findings..."

"Findings?"

"Well, it's hard to explain." Fitz said. "Dr. Jacobs is in the room now."

"Dr. Jacobs?!" Fury frowned. Dr. Jacobs was his lead medical officer, and his confusion grew at the thought. Why would they need him? Simmons, Fitz, and Andrews led Fury and Coulson down a horribly confusing maze of hallways. The labs were either small or huge ones. The small rooms were meant for individual experimenting, and the big rooms were made for classes, studying, or group experiments. Each lab was built out of windows of bullet proof glass which, thanks to Howard Stark's brain, could change to a solid color with the touch of a button in order to keep secrets secrets.

Finally, Doctors Simmons, Fitz, and Andrews led Fury into the Medical Sector, which surprised Fury even more. "Why are we here?" Fury asked, but he received no answer much to his frustration. He scowled as Dr. Andrews led the whole group down another hallway to a blacked out check-up room. She typed in a code on the keypad and opened the door. A blast of hot air hit Fury as they all entered.

"What the...?"

"Yes, umm... sorry about the heat." Simmons smiled nervously.

"It's necessary to slowly melt him, we can't put him in an oven or anything, it could damage him... and really, sir, his existence could change the whole world." Fitz said.

"Who the hell are we talking about?" Fury asked. He turned to see Dr. Jacobs leaning over a huge chunk of ice which was slowly melting, water dripping down onto the floor. Inside the chunk of ice was Captain Steven Rogers himself. "Holy god..." They were right. They were all right. This was beyond words, this could change the world, this could change the future. "Is he alive?"

"Well, not exactly." Dr. Simmons frowned.

"We're hoping that with the right care and gentleness that we could revive him." Dr. Jacobs replied in his deep voice.

"I..." for once Nick Fury was speechless. "I don't want this escaping this room, understand? We need to keep this a secret until we know for sure that he's going to wake up alive and well. We don't want giving anyone false hope."

"Of course, sir." Coulson nodded.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Major Hill does, sir." Dr. Andrews said.

"Of course. Hill." She was the one who took care of all the missions to begin with. She organized everything and took everyone's reports and examined them and filed them. She would have greeted them all and taken their reports. "I'll go talk to Hill. You all take care of Captain Rogers." He looked over at the frozen soldier again with a grin. "This is going to change the world."


	2. Chapter 2: I had a Date

_Location: Unknown_

_Time: Unknown_

_Date:...1945?_

He woke up freezing cold, despite the quilts that were on top of him, the warm clothing he wore, and the heat of the room. He shivered, hugging himself, and then clutching the quilts, trying to pull them more tightly around himself. Then he realized he had no idea where he was. He sat up slowly. He was in a dark room with no windows. It was a very small room, and there wasn't much furniture in it. He was laying on a soft, but small bed, and there was a empty bedside table with a small lamp. At the other end of the room there was a rack for clothes, and it was empty, and in the corner was a small glowing light that allowed him to sort of see around him. He pulled the blankets off of him and pressed his feet against the hard floor, and despite the fact that he was wearing thick, warm socks, he felt the cold from the metal.

There was a squealing noise as a large metal door opened and a ceiling light flicked on above him, blinding him. Then someone screamed. "Oh! You scared me!" The young woman gasped, "C-Captain Rogers, we weren't expecting you to wake so soon!" She had an accent that sort of reminded him of Peggy, and long light brown hair, and pretty brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I startled you." He said, "I'm... I'm not sure where I am. Who are you?"

"It's fine... I just... Oh dear. I think I'd better call General Fury in to explain things to you, I'd just be awful at it."

"General Fury? Where am I?"

"I'm sorry. If you'd let me... Just a moment." The young woman pulled a strange device from her pocket and clicked a few buttons. Then she held the device to her ear. _What is going on? Where am I? What is this place? Who is this? Who is General Fury? _

"Hello? You asked me to inform you if Captain Rogers should wake up... Of course, Sir. Sector 4, Room 223... Alright." She slipped the device in her pocket again and smiled. "General Fury will be here in a minute. Now, I'm not a doctor or anything, I mean I am, but not medical, so I'm going to call in Doctor Jacobs to check you over. You've been through quite a lot, Captain."

"But, I'm confused." Steve groaned, "What's going on? I feel fine!"

"Just please, Captain, stay here until I get Dr. Jacobs. I think he's right down the hall with Agent Lukas. I'll be only a few minutes." She opened the door. "Just... stay... right here." Then she was gone. Steve's head was spinning as he looked around the bare room. _What is this place? Where am I? _He was trying to remember what had happened before he had fallen asleep, and it was slowly coming back to him as he stood. Dizziness hit him hard, but he stumbled to the door.

The plane had been going down! He remembered now, and the pain came like a heavy burden on his chest. _Oh god, Peggy. _He yanked open the door and rushed out into a busy hallway. People rushed back and forth, everyone in a hurry. He was hurrying too, but he didn't know where he was going. He took a right from his doorway and sprinted down the hallway, trying to find answers. _Where am I? Where's Peggy? Who are these people? _

He was beginning to panic, he felt a little claustrophobic, even the halls were wide and tall. There were no windows, and he felt sick. He began running faster, almost bumping into things. _Where am I? Who are these people?! _He took a left turn, and then after a few minutes another. Then he rushed into a large square room where numerous hallways connected. There was a large desk to his left at the end of the room. Here crowds of people passed to different hallways. At the desk a young woman was answering a telephone and questions from people before her. On the wall, across from the desk, was painted a huge American Flag, and underneath, smaller, but also rather large, was a symbol Steve didn't recognize.

This symbol appeared to be an eagle within a circle, underneath the eagle were the huge letters: S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve frowned, and drew closer trying to see the smaller writing around the circle. When suddenly doors slid open at his right side and a tall African-American man with an eye patch, wearing a military uniform stepped into the room. His eye widened when he saw Steve.

"Captain Rogers!" Steve was going to vomit if he didn't get air soon.

"Where am I?" He asked, dizziness hitting him again.

"Please, come with me." The tall man said, gripping his arm. Steve yanked it away, and almost fell, but another pair of arms caught him.

"Woah, there! Gotta be careful where you step..." The shorter, muscular figure who caught him frowned up at him. "...Captain America?"

"Agent Barton! He's confused. Please, escort him to my office."

"Yes, General." Agent Barton nodded, as Steve groaned aloud.

"Where's Peggy?" He gasped.

"Don't worry, buddy." Agent Barton smiled, "Nick will-"

"Barton!"

"General Fury will explain everything."

* * *

Agent Barton took Steve into the elevator up to floor one, General Fury following closely behind. Steve was too dizzy and sick to pay attention to much, but soon he was set down on a chair in a small office. Barton left soon after he delivered Steve to Fury's office. He seemed quite offended that no one had told him Captain America was here, and informed General Fury that he was going to go reprimand "Maria and Phil" about how they kept the secret from him.

"Clint, you were on mission." Fury groaned.

"I know, but that's just not cool. Especially if I'm gonna be working with this guy." He leaned in close to Fury and whispered, "You know, he seems a little damaged."

"Get out of my office." Fury snapped.

"Yes, sir!" After a moment of silence General Fury came around his desk to sit across from Steve. His office was decorated simply, with a small framed American flag behind his desk, two small bookshelves on one side of the room, a couple framed pictures facing him on his desk, and one larger frame on one of the bookshelves. The chairs were uncomfortable, and Steve was concerned. He still wasn't sure where he was and it bothered him.

"So..." Fury pulled out an old-looking file and opened it. "Captain Steven Rogers..."

"Yes, sir." Steve whispered.

"You're quite well-known, though your stories have kind of been made illegal."

"I'm not sure what that..."

"Doesn't matter. Look, I know your confused. I'm not the best person to explain exactly what's going on, but here's the basics. The date is... June 14th, 2012."

"Twenty what?!" Steve gasped.

"Twenty-Twelve, Captain. You've been asleep for a long time. Just... two weeks ago Mission STARK brought you back from Arctic Waters. I know this is difficult, but it's true."

"I... But..."

"I'm sorry, Captain. You had friends in the 1940s probably..." General Fury frowned.

"Yes, I... I had a date." Steve whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What is this place?" Steve asked.

"Welcome to SHIELD headquarters, Captain." Fury nodded.

"SHIELD? What is SHIELD? I've never heard of it before."

"It was established only a few years after you supposedly died." Fury replied, "It's-" Suddenly there was a ringing noise, and Fury pulled a device out of his pocket similar to the one the girl in Steve's room had had. "Sorry, I have to get this." He held the device to his ear, and Steve determined that it must be some form of wireless telephone. "Hello? Of course. What?! Oh no, that motherfu- He better no have... alright, I'll be down in a couple minutes. I swear to god that man will be the death of me... yes... bye." Fury looked up, slipping the device into his pocket. "Alright, so, I'm having a crisis. Apparently Stark is announcing something on the news about some sort of new experiment or something he's doing that could change the world and blah, blah, blah. I've got to go listen in."

"Stark as in Howard?" Steve asked.

"Howard's son, Anthony. It's a long story. I can't stay much longer. Look, find Major Maria Hill. She'll be able to explain everything to you."

"But-"

"Don't worry, her office is just down the hall. Number 12. I'm sorry about all this nonsense. Stark is just a big power play in the war, so we need to keep updated on his ventures. Find Major Hill. She knows her shit."

"Of- of course, but..."

"Room 12. It's good to see you up and running, Captain, I hope to see you back in action again soon."

"But-" Fury hurried out the door, leaving Steve alone again. _Oh Lord, what is going on? _He thought. 2012. Really? How was this even possible. Why was he here? He stood slowly and shakily, and then breathed in deeply. _Major Maria Hill. _He thought. _Alright... we'll see if she can give me some answers. _He opened the door and entered a busy hallway. Fury's office was Room 005, so all he had to do was find Room 012. He headed down to the left, and watched the door numbers, which were painted in black on the large metal doors. Finally he found one with the numbers he needed painted on it, and underneath in smaller stenciled letters was the name: MAJOR MARIA HILL. A small little mailbox opening in the wall next to the door had the label: MISSION REPORTS HERE PLEASE. Steve knocked on the door and there was no reply, so he carefully opened it. It squealed on it's hinges.

_What is with all these doors being so heavy? _They were oval-shaped and reminded him of battleship doors, which huge wheels in the center to open.

"Major Hill, Ma'am?" She wasn't in her office. Steve groaned. "Now what?"


	3. Chapter 3: SHIELD

**Hey! Wow, I'm so glad people like this. It's such a fun story to write on I wish I could write on it all day... unfortunately that's not the case. Now I have to write another chapter for War of the Broken (don't worry Aspen, I shall not abandon you). But I feel like this is going to be an awesome story! :D  
**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited so far! Keep doing that. (I love reviews! If I made a mistake, or did something awesome let me know!)**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Labor District_

_1300R (UTC-5)_

_14JUN2012_

Oh he was so confused. He had no idea which hallways to turn down, or where to even begin looking for this mysterious Major Hill that General Fury had directed him to. How was he supposed to find her in this maze? He wandered aimlessly for a little while, trying to learn a little bit about this situation, and this strange new place he had woken up in. He tried once or twice to ask some of the soldiers walking down the hallways for directions, or help finding Major Maria Hill, but he received no help from them. They either waved him off, too busy to speak, or mumbled about being a new recruit and having no idea themselves. After what seemed like forever, he gave up, and collapsed on a bench in the hallway near the main hall, which was a circular room with a high vaulted ceiling and a tall flagpole right in the center which proudly waved an American Flag, and underneath that a smaller SHIELD flag. He watched as people, both women and men, walked through the hall. He tried to imagine who each one was, and smiled as he made up stories in his head about them. Soon this became dull as he saw more and more of the same faces. But suddenly a new face appeared around the corner and Steve was awestruck.

This woman, dressed in military uniform- dark blue with badges and pins at her collar bone- was beautiful. She was pale, in a good porcelain-skin sort of way, with dark brown hair pulled tightly back behind her head in a neat bun. She seemed very authoritative, just like General Fury had, but there was something about her that made Steve think perhaps the General could be frightened of her. She made him think of Shakespeare's 'Midsummer Night's Dream'. _"Though she be but small, she is fierce."_ And small she was, but he had no doubt in his mind that this woman was just as dangerous as her eyes were beautiful. The bright blue of those eyes, and her sweet pink lips had Steve beyond mesmerized. As she walked, holding a clipboard in her hands tightly, she seemed to have great purpose, and he admired her quietly from where he sat, wondering if anything could stop her.

Then, he watched as a pen fell from her clipboard and clattered to the floor. He expected her to turn around and pick it up, and then continue on her way, but she didn't seem to notice. In fact, no one noticed. Steve stood, stooped down, and picked up the deep blue pen, holding it tightly in his hand he looked up to see the woman weaving out of sight in a crowd of soldiers and then taking a right turn down another hall.

"Ma'am!" Steve raced after, covering ground quickly. "Ma'am!" She paused and turned to see what the commotion was about. She frowned, perhaps thinking she'd have to shush someone back into working, but when she saw him in his plain white t-shirt and blue pajama pants holding out her blue pen she raised an eyebrow. "You dropped your pen." He informed her.

"Thank you." She took the pen from his hands, and clipped it onto her clip board, frowning up at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon. I'm surprised General Fury didn't inform me."

"Well, most people are surprised about how fast the super-serum works. Captain Steve Rogers at your service."

"I know who you are, Captain." The woman smiled slightly, shaking Steve's hand.

"Well then it looks like I'm at a disadvantage."

"Major Maria Hill." The woman nodded.

_If she hadn't dropped the pen I would have never found her. _He thought. _How lucky! _Though he wasn't sure if he was thinking it because she was so lovely, or because she was the person he was supposed to find.

"I was actually looking for you. General Fury said you could catch me up."

"Me?" Major Hill snorted. "I'm shocked he didn't designate himself for that position."

"He seems quite busy." Steve said. Maria shook her head.

"The man always has priorities, and currently you're on the top of the list, or so I thought. It's odd he's putting you in my hands. Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What's it... what's it like, 2012?"

"It's fucking shit. Care to be more specific?" Major Hill said. Steve's cheeks felt hot, and he was sure they were glowing red.

"I mean... I know it's bad, but what happened?" Steve asked.

"Damn, he hasn't even told you that part?" She sighed. "Follow me." She led him down the hall and towards a large office, through another oval, metal door, and once again he had the feeling he was on some sort of battle ship. She shut it behind them and gestured for him to sit in the chair in front of her desk. Once she had taken her place behind the desk she sighed again and began.

"Guess who won World War II."

"Ummm..." Steve groaned, "I'm guessing it wasn't us."

"Bingo."

"So... America then... it's gone?"

"No!" Maria glared, "It's not _gone. _It's just forgotten. SHIELD, Captain, SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention and Liberation Division. It's our job to stop The Nazi's police force: Hydra, and take back America." She paused, waiting to see if he had any questions. He had a million, but even he wasn't sure what some of them were or how to voice them. "With you here, Captain, things are going to change. We might have an actual chance of winning a war... if it ever comes to that."

"Great. So I fall asleep for seventy years and wake up to what I'm hoping is peace, but instead I've just woken up to be thrown back into the mix of this horrible thing."

"Captain. Come with me." She led him out of her office and down the hallways once more. "A long time ago, I suppose not so long for you, the Americans surrendered to the Nazis. They promised not to bomb the shit out of us as long as we stayed out of their way. Of course, the government agreed, and so a weak truce was born. While Nazi Germany took over countries one after another across the Atlantic, we sat here cowering in the dark. We knew that any moment now Hydra would strike and the United States of America would be lost. There was a small group of people that wanted to be able to defend our country if such an attack should ever happen. After the events of World War II, the American armed forces were weak, and in some areas non-existent. Hydra threats were rampant, even in the US. One woman stood up to create an organization that could change the world." Major Hill opened a large door labeled: LIBRARY. And led him into a fair sized room. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. She led him past rows of bookshelves to the back wall where large portraits of people framed in gold were hung. Above them were cursive words painted onto the metal wall: _Founders of SHIELD._

"Margaret Carter." Major Hill gestured to the portrait in the middle of the bunch, and Steve stared into Peggy's beautiful eyes once again. In the picture she was smiling softly, and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Steve felt the corners of his mouth turn up in his own smile. Major Hill grinned. "Ah... so he does smile!" She whispered. He turned towards her again, the emotional pain of the whole situation suddenly very present once more.

"I'm sorry, Major, I just... I'm so confused, and..."

"I understand, Captain. It must be very hard." She said.

"Please, finish your story." He requested. She nodded.

"Agent Carter worked hard with her friends to create an organization that would be able to withstand any Nazi threat that was directed towards America. She had help from these and many more." Major Hill nodded to the pictures. Steve began reading the names underneath, aloud.

"Howard Stark..." He smiled, looking up at the portrait of his friend. As usual, Stark looked very full of himself. On the other side of Peggy was a man that Steve only knew by his name. "Edwin Jarvis."

"Yes, the late Mr. Stark's butler and friend." Major Hill nodded.

"I remember Howard talking about him." Steve said softly. Next to Jarvis was a portrait of Corporal Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan. Steve sighed, missing his friends more than ever now. Next to Stark was a man that Steve did not know. "Daniel Sousa?" He questioned.

"If I recall correctly, Agent Carter met him in America after the war..." Major Hill nodded with a smile.

"Alright, so what happened?" Steve asked. "Peggy wanted to create an organization to protect the United States and then what?"

"It was a good idea." Major Hill sighed, "But it was too young in it's making to protect us from the Nazis. Just as suspected, Hydra and Nazi Germany turned to America. Europe and Asia weren't enough. They wanted more. We were so weak, and it was an easy conquest, but SHIELD lived on. We lived in the shadows, half awake, half asleep. We secretly defied Hydra. Now, as we grow stronger, we're coming into the light. Hydra and the Nazi Powers are beginning to see us as a threat, and we are! With you here now, we can grow stronger. At last we might be able to be free."

"So, it's really bad?" Steve asked.

"Race segregation, religion is... mostly illegal, jobs are regulated. If you can't do something important than you're not important. You're either put in a concentration camp or killed immediately. Class is segregated, with minority races down at the very bottom. White being the majority of the population means they're the richest and most powerful, for the most part. Most people who live in the labor district, the poor part of town, don't get any education. Education is meant for people with power, who can become leaders, doctors, teachers, scientists... people with a say. Us labor district kids, we don't get any say."

"I... I'm sorry. I suppose it should never have been this way."

"It's no one's fault." Major Hill said, "It's just time to take a stand."

"Right." Steve nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you where your room is."

"So what's your story, then? You're from the labor District?" Major Hill suddenly stopped, and spun around to face him with a withering, cold look in her blue eyes. Steve stuttered, "I'm... I... I'm sorry, that's probably too personal... Please, don't be offended."

"You mean well, Captain, but a lot of people are secretive here. It's just a fact of life."

"Thanks for the heads up." Steve nodded. Maria led him into the hallways yet again and back to the elevator. She pressed the button for Floor 4- which she explained was the living quarters sector. There she led him to a Room 195.

"We had this made especially for you. We figured it feel a little more... like home." She pulled open the battleship-like door, which squeaked on it's hinges and revealed a nice little room. It was a little bigger than the one he woke up in. It had a twin bed in one corner, with warm quilts, a bedside table with one drawer and a lamp that was probably considered antique now, but it was definitely from the 40s. There was a very small dresser, a hanging rack, and a desk with a lamp, stationary, and pens and pencils. On the top of the desk there was an old telephone and a stack of old classic books.

Major Hill gestured to the books. "We... uh... we weren't sure what you'd like. Agent Barton and I picked a couple we thought you'd appreciate while you were in with Fury this morning." He gently lifted them up one at a time, reading the titles: _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, King Arthur, Robin Hood, Moby-Dick, Treasure Island... _The bible, a beautiful, old, used copy. He pulled out to look at it more carefully and smiled, nodding at Major Hill.

"Thank you. Tell Agent Barton for me, as well. These are all good choices. I think I'll especially appreciate this one." He set the bible down on his bedside table and turned back to the young woman who looked rather embarrassed.

"If you... um... if you need anything, Captain Rogers, let me know. You know where my office is."

"Right. Room 12 on the first floor."

"Yes, and someone will be by in a couple hours with your key card and pass code for the elevator so you can get around. And a new pair of clothes."

"Thank you, Major." Steve nodded.

"Alright... Oh yeah! The chapels are all on Floor 5, just in case you want to go visit one. Of course there's a whole bunch of them for all the different religions, but they're probably the only chapels in all of New Berlin."

"New... New Berlin?"

"I'm sorry, New York is what it would have been called, I suppose."

"New York. So that's where we are."

"Yes, we're under the warehouses in the labor district."

"Underground?"

"Yes." Maria nodded with a smile. "I've got to go file some reports. Remember, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Major." Steve smiled, and then held out his hand, she gripped it tightly and smiled.

"I'll be by to pick you up in the morning for your debriefing on what you can do... I think Fury figured you'd want to know as soon as possible."

"He's right." Steve replied.

"Alright. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

**Haha... about Daniel Sousa, I had to. I love him in Agent Carter, he's one of my favorite characters. (And I LOVE Jarvis, in Agent Carter. He's awesome.) **


	4. Chapter 4: Dr Banner

**I'm so excited about this story and how many people like it! Ah! Happiness! :D  
**

**My German accent is terrible, I just can't do it at all. So, I hope the written German accent is better than the way I speak it. :P**

**Thanks for checking this out and reading! **

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Labor District_

_0635R (UTC-5)_

_15JUN2012_

_The sound of rushing air filled his ears as he flew over the Atlantic. He thought about her, and smiled, wishing that he had more time. __**There is no more time, Steve. **__He told himself, shaking his head. __**Time is up. I've got to do what's right. **_

_"__There's not gonna be a safe landing." He told her, "But I can try and force it down." _

_Her voice was soothing to him as he knew what he had to do. "I'll- I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do." _

_"__There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water." He explained. He hoped she understood. He was going to miss her when he got to wherever he was going. When this whole thing was over and at last he could rest. He was going to miss her. _

_"__Please don't do this! W-we have time! We can work it out." She whispered. He could hear her choking up, and it stabbed him like a knife in the heart. _

_"__Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice." __**Yes. I've decided. **__He reminded himself as he slowly turned the plane towards the water. "Peggy..." He needed to keep her talking. He needed to hear her voice._

_"__I'm here." _

_"__I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." _

_"__Captain Rogers!" There was a thumping sound from somewhere in the plane. "Captain Rogers!" Another banging. _

_"__All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club." Peggy replied. _

_"__For god's sake! _Captain Rogers!" Steve shot out of sleep, tangled in sheets, he fell to the hard metal floor, slamming his head against his bedside table. _Huh? What? Where am I? _

The dream had been so vivid. It was unclear what was reality and what wasn't. He slowly remembered. _The Axis won the war. General Fury. Agent Barton. SHIELD. _

"Captain Rogers! Are you in there?!" _Major Maria Hill. _

"Yes. Sorry! I just... Hold on." He untangled himself from his sheets and jumped up to his feet, hurrying to the door. He turned the wheel in the center to open it and there stood Major Maria Hill. She looked as neat and proper as she had yesterday. Today she was wearing her military uniform with all her pins. She had her dark hair brushed neatly back into a bun, and in her arms she held the same clipboard that she'd had the other day. \

"There you are." She sighed.

"Ah... yes. Sorry. I was having... a dream." He explained.

"I see." She eyed him closely as if she didn't quite belief him. After a moment of awkward silence she decided to relieve her curiosity. "Nightmares, you mean?" He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Of... of a sort." He nodded.

"Sorry to hear that." She said, with a soft smile. "I think most of us suffer from nightmares." She looked him over again and frowned. "Would you like to get dressed, Captain? We have a meeting in fifteen."

"Right. Sorry! Of course." He shut the door quickly and turned to his one outfit which had been delivered last night- a plain long sleeve green shirt, and dark blue jeans. He had also happily accepted socks and dark blue tennis shoes. He changed quickly, and exited his room to follow Major Hill down the hall. She smiled when she saw him.

"We have your uniform too." She said. "For missions."

"Oh. So it wasn't ruined or anything?"

"You were frozen, Captain. Your uniform is fine. Any rips or tears have been fixed up. It's probably ready for action." He and Major Hill took the elevator to Level One. From there she led him down numerous hallways to a large meeting room. He tried to memorize the twists and turns, but it was no use. His head was still dizzy from the day before and everything he'd learned. He wasn't going to try and memorize directions quite yet. In this meeting room General Fury waited with the Agent he remembered from the night before- Agent Barton, along with a younger African-American gentleman, and and older man dressed in military uniform.

"Captain Rogers." General Fury nodded. "Please sit. Now that you're here we can begin." Steve took a seat across the table from where the agent and the other young man sat. The General, the other gentleman, and Major Hill all remained standing. "I think it's probably best to start over with all the introductions." General Fury began. Steve looked up at where Major Maria Hill stood above him and offered her a small smile, as if to say he appreciated her introductions from yesterday, but she barely glanced at him before redirecting her gaze towards Fury.

"As most of you know, I am General Fury of SHIELD. I expect, Captain Rogers, that Major Hill explained to you our organization yesterday."

"Yes, sir. Major Hill was very helpful to me yesterday." He smiled, "If I recall correctly SHIELD stands for... Strategic Homeland Intervention and Liberation Division. Your job is to oppose Hydra and the Nazi Powers and fight for America."

"Oh god, can we please skip to the important stuff." Agent Barton groaned. "I'm sick and tired of hearing this."

"Agent Barton, we all know it's your own fault you got grounded and put on New Recruit duty." the older gentleman snapped.

"Of course, sir. Sorry, sir." Barton grumbled.

"Continuing with our introductions." Fury said. "Captain Rogers, you met Major Hill yesterday, as I recall." Steve nodded again. "And this is Agent Barton."

"Please, call me 'Agent'." Barton rolled his eyes. "The name's Clint." He held out his hand, and Steve took it firmly.

"It's a pleasure." Steve smiled.

"This is Colonel Philip Coulson." Fury gestured to the older gentleman.

"I must say, Captain." The Colonel smiled, gripping Steve's hand, "It's an incredible honor to meet you."

"Thank you, sir." Steve said.

"You know I watched you while you were sle- I mean... uhh...I was present... when you were unconscious... from the ice."

"I see." Steve frowned.

"You really inspire hope, Captain." The Colonel finished with a nod.

"And lastly, this is..."

"Sam Wilson." The younger man jumped up and shook Steve's hand firmly. "It's a pleasure, Captain. I'm not as much of a fanatic as the Colonel, but I do enjoy listening to the stories. It will be quite an honor to work with you."

"Thank you." Steve said, "Do you... do you have a title?"

"I'm just a soldier, sir."

"Technically Wilson is an agent, he just refuses to go by that title." Fury snapped.

"It's-" Wilson was interrupted by what sounded like the ringing of a telephone, and Fury pulled the wireless telephone device from his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." He frowned, tapping a button and holding the phone to his ear. "Fury."

"Aw! Come on!" Agent Barton cried, "Can we just get this meeting over with?!" Fury turned towards Clint, pulling the telephone away from his ear.

"It's the president, Agent Barton, so if you want to piss her off, then go ahead and state your opinions about this little meeting being more important than what she has to say."

"President?" Steve asked.

"President Towers, was someone that SHIELD, and the other divisions of the New United States of America Army, elected to lead us. She's in charge of... most operations. As of yet, we are not at war with Hydra and the Nazi occupation here, but as soon as preparations are complete President Towers will appoint a General of War and it will all officially begin." Colonel Coulson replied. Steve looked up at Major Hill,

"These wireless telephones..." He frowned, hoping that was what they were, "Do they work everywhere? Are they the main form of communication in 2012?"

"We call them cell phones, Cap." Agent Barton said with a grin.

"They work almost everywhere. Some places have bad signal so..." Sam trailed off. "Nope. I'm not explaining signal. Someone else can." Major Hill smiled softly.

"Cell phones are the main form of communication in 2012." She answered gently. "Especially between the Divisions of NUSAA- New United States of America Army. E-mails are too easy to track."

"E... e-mails?" Steve frowned.

"Alright!" Fury spun around suddenly. "Back to work." Barton gritted his teeth and just dropped his head into his hands.

"Sir!" A young strawberry blond woman came dashing into the room. She was dressed professionally, and had her long hair tied back neatly and out of the way. In her hands she held a clipboard and one of the strange cell phones.

"Goddammit, Pepper, I told you not to interrupt!"

"I... I'm terribly sorry, sir, but there's a commotion downtown."

"What sort of commotion?!" Agent Barton looked up eagerly.

"It appears that someone is singing." Pepper held out her phone to show them all some sort of police alert. _Either singing is very bad in 2012 or it's some sort of code word. _Steve was very confused.

"What are they singing?" Major Hill wondered.

"America, the Beautiful." Pepper smiled, as if a memory was stirred by the thought of the song.

"Brave." Sam frowned.

"Or an idiot."

"Someone who's done with the tyranny." Major Hill said.

"Oh! He's just been arrested." Pepper breathed.

"Who is it?" Barton whined.

"It doesn't say." She said. "That seems very strange."

"Unless Hydra has something to hide. Perhaps it's one of their own." Sam said.

"Alright. You two boys go into town and see what you can find out about this new rebel. Captain Rogers, Major Hill will take you to your uniform and shield. Once we know who we're looking for and why they were singing the song we'll break them out of there and bring them to SHIELD where they belong."

"Yes, sir."

"Colonel Coulson, come with me. President Towers would like to speak with both of us."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_12 Hours Earlier_

_Research District_

_Hydra Police Research Facility _

"Zis is unbelievable!" The overseer screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, you don't understand!" Bruce cried, "He can't... he needs to heal. It's been too long since his last human contact. If you can just give me time, I could help him... make him understand."

"No! You must understand zis, Doctor Banner. Zer vill be no time if you do not complete zis assignment. SHIELD is out zer, ready to strike and you sit in here doing nothing!"

"I'm not... I'm trying to reach him. He's like a lost child in the fog. He just needs to be coaxed out of his shell."

"I've had enough of your childish psychiatrist antics, Dr. Banner. Zis man is a veapon, and he vill be treated as such. I vant him fixed, I vant him to be a killer!"

"HE'S NOT A WEAPON! HE'S A HUMAN BEING!" Bruce screamed, rage filling him. The Nazi authority before him cowered in horror.

"Please, please... Doctor Banner, Settle down. Ve don't vant you destroying New Berlin, for god's sake!" Bruce took in a deep breath and the man continued. "I don't care vat zis man once vas. He is no longer zat, and you are going to finish vat vas long ago started. You are going to create the ultimate power of Hydra. Once zis project is complete no one vill be able to stop us!"

"Commander, I don't think..."

"SHIELD is growing stronger every day, Doctor. You _vill _complete zis project."

"Yes... yes sir."

"I vill see you tomorrow, Doctor Banner."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_Downtown New Berlin_

_About Twelve hours later. _

Bruce stopped at Andrei's Cafe like he did every morning and ordered a coffee and a croissant. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before and felt like a zombie. All he'd been able to think about and see was his "patient's" face and it killed him.

_"__I don't care vat zis man once vas. He is a veapon and he vill be treated as such." _

"He's not a weapon." Bruce muttered again. "He's a human being." He took a sip of his coffee and looked around at the people in the cafe. _They're all robots. They all go about their days the same as before. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday... they're all the same. Get coffee, go to work, go home, go to sleep... This isn't living. This isn't life! This is... conscious death. _He gritted his teeth, and the face of Hydra's new weapon flashed in his mind again. The agony on that face, the suffering. He groaned, closing his eyes, trying to erase the memory. _I can't do this anymore. I can't be the slave they want me to be. _

"No..." He whispered, "I will no longer serve them." _I want to live. I want to be alive. I want to be happy. This is not happiness. _He stood slowly. "I won't help them achieve this living death." He whispered. "I want to be free." He stood there for a moment, and frowned. _These people need to wake up. They're blind. They need to see. _

He hadn't sung in years, but he still remembered the songs his grandmother and father had taught him. Those songs were illegal now under Nazi government, but he remembered every single word. He cleared his throat and began, not caring that his sudden clear voice startled the Hydra guard in the corner, or that everyone was now staring at him. He let the song carry his mind to a far away place. He was a little boy again at his grandmother's house. She smiled and sang him to sleep.

_"__Remember those songs, Bruce." _His father had said at his grandmother's funeral. _"Someday we'll be able to sing them again."_

"_O beautiful for spacious skies,  
For amber waves of grain,  
For purple mountain majesties  
Above the fruited plain!  
America! America! God shed His grace on thee,  
And crown thy good with brotherhood  
From sea to shining sea!" _

"You!" The Hydra guard gasped. "That's enough. I'm giving you one warning."

"I'm done with listening to you." Bruce hissed. He began to sing again and other's joined in. The Hydra guard spun around to call in reinforcements. _Let them come. They can take me in, they can't do anything to me._


	5. Chapter 5: What's the use of a Fist?

**Hey, Everyone! School started up again today so... lots of fun with that. Anyways, I thought I'd share with you all my plan for this quarter which is obviously establish a schedule and part of that schedule is for thirty minutes of writing each day for each story. So this story and War of the Broken both get thirty minutes each day which will ideally add up to a chapter each week. I'll try and post something every Monday. (This is going to be hard this week because this week's schedule is stuffed! But I'll try my best!)  
**

**Anyways! Enjoy, and I'll post another as soon as I can. **

**-randomblueboots**

**PS: Curse schoolwork! :P**

* * *

_Labor District_

_0815R (UTC-5)_

_15JUN2012_

"Come with me, Captain." Hill led him down the hallways once again and he prayed to god that this continuous wandering through this confusing place would end. "The weapons vault and storage areas are on the seventh floor."

"How many floors are there?" Steve asked.

"I believe there are... eight." Hill replied. "Your shield and your uniform would be in storage, but they've been well taken care of." She was about to press the button that summoned the elevator and then stopped. "You should probably learn how to use this." She said, looking up at him with a small smile.

"I suppose I should."

"Do you have your key card?"

"This thing?" Steve held a small card with his name and picture on it. Major Hill nodded.

"Just press the button and slide that card right here." Steve did as she instructed. The small screen flashed green and a voice uttered from a little speaker: "Access granted. Captain S. Rogers. Welcome." Steve slid the card back into his pocket and together he and Major Hill hurried into the elevator.

"Hold the door, Major!" Agent Barton and Sam Wilson came rushing towards the elevator. Major Hill groaned and held her hand out so the doors wouldn't shut. The two young men were breathless. Steve looked over them and smiled. They were dressed casually, ready to go undercover.

"Thanks, Major." Sam gasped out.

"Anytime, boys." Major Hill rolled her eyes.

"Sam and I were just arguing over which is a better weapon." Clint said as he pressed a button that was labeled: Exit.

"Oh?" Major Hill smiled.

"In general." Agent Barton said, "I'm for bows obviously."

"I'm leaning towards more _modern _firearms." Sam stated, looking over at Clint Barton with a laugh.

"What about you, Hill?" Barton asked. "What's your preferred type of weapon?"

"I think I'd have to lean towards my fists." Hill said with a nod, "I can trust my hands better than I can anything man made. However, it doesn't hurt to have a pistol on your hip."

"What about you, Captain? I suppose your Frisbee is your preferred weapon." Clint laughed. Steve thought for a moment as they came up to the ground level and the doors opened. Major Hill held out her arm again and Steve spoke.

"My grandfather used to say..." Steve whispered, "What use is a fist?" There was utter silence in the elevator as the three soldiers stared at him. "What good can it do? We kill, we hurt, we destroy with our fists. In a sense... we fight wars with our fists. Don't use your fists, Steven. Open them up and use your hands. Because hands were made to do so many beautiful things. Fists only destroy." He finished with a smile. "I prefer to settle conflict with peace. If there is no other way around... I will use my 'Frisbee'."

"Shit..." Clint breathed. "You're as perfect as those old comics and radio shows made you out to be..."

"Gentlemen." Hill said, breaking the endless awe-inspired silence. "I believe this is your stop. If you don't mind Captain Rogers and I need to get down to level seven and you need to go downtown."

"Right. Well, it's good to... to talk to you, Cap." Agent Barton nodded a goodbye, and hurried up the dark steps to what appeared to be a door. Sam followed, waving goodbye, and Steve saw just a crack of sunlight before the elevator doors closed. He missed the feeling of the sun on his face. A few times since he'd revived he felt like the chill of the ice would never leave him. He hadn't felt the warmth of the earth's beautiful sun in seventy years.

"Captain..." Major Hill said softly, "Your grandfather, he's right." She bowed her head, pressing the button for level seven. "I've been her long enough, the war hasn't even started but I've seen terrible things. It hurts."

"Major." Steve said, taking her hand, which was clenched in a fist. "Just open your hand. We're going to fix this mess. I believe that." She released her fingers and spread them out across his palm.

"Thank you." She nodded. Only a few minutes later the elevator doors opened and she led him out into a long, long hallway. The walls on either side of them had large doors every fifteen or twenty feet. Each door was marked with a couple years. Hill led him farther and farther down the hall, which led farther and farther back in time.

"This is fancy way of telling a guy how old he really is." Steve said. Hill laughed. Finally they reached the door labeled: 1940-1950.

"I guess this is where it's kept." Hill said.

"What year did you say it was? 2012? I guess... I guess I'm 96."

"Mmm... for a ninety-six year-old you're in wonderful health, you've retained your fantastic looks too. You must tell me your secret." She said with a grin.

"Huh! So you do have a smile." Steve said. "You'll have to wear it more often... it's..." He paused, "Very becoming."

"So!" Hill said, trying not to be phased by his compliment. "Shall we see what condition your suit's in?" She yanked open the door, and flicked a switch. Old, flickering lights switched on at the ceiling revealing shelves and shelves of boxes.

"This is all stuff from the 1940s?" Steve asked.

"Yes. We have quite a storage collection." Hill said with a nod. "I'm not sure why we keep some of this junk." She led him to the end of the long hall and there was his suit and shield. He carefully lifted the shield from it's place on the shelf, and ran his hand over it's star and stripes. It was good to feel it in his hands again.

"Thank you, Major." There was a buzzing sound and Major Hill pulled out her wireless telephone, and answered it.

"This is Hill... What?!... Doctor Banner? That's... Yes, of course!" She hung up quickly and looked up at Steve with a frown. "Better suit up, Captain, because we're planning a prison break."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

"Agent Barton and I have broken into the Hydra prison before, it's not that hard." Wilson explained.

"You have?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, no biggie." Clint said, strapping a quiver onto his back.

"What they mean to say is that they went into the Hydra prison and almost died and _I _had to swoop in and save their asses." Major Hill snorted.

"True." Wilson pointed at Hill with a grin while he grabbed what looked like some sort of large metal backpack.

"Look, M, we all know you're like some sort of stoic bad-ass, but that is not how it went." Clint sighed.

"Oh yeah, I left out the part where you vomited all over your cell while I smashed a metal pole over one guy's head." Hill nodded. "You're right. I _should _be more descriptive."

"Sometimes I think you're evil." Clint glared at her. She grinned in reply.

"So," Major Hill looked up at Steve, "If anyone knows their way in and out of the Hydra Prison it would be me. Unfortunately I can't go with you."

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Maria's job is to stay here and be our guardian angel." Clint said.

"What?"

"I'm your tech." Maria said. "I stay here, listen in, and give advice when needed."

"Okay..." Steve frowned.

"Don't worry, she's good at her job." Wilson grinned.

"So what's the easiest way into this prison?"

"Hmm... What would you say, M?" Clint asked. Major Hill frowned.

"I think I'm gonna go with the back door." She grinned. "Staff only sort of thing. There'll be guards once you're inside the main hallway. The easiest way to do this would be to go undercover."

"Well they know you two, don't they?" Steve frowned.

"Well, they know Clint, I haven't been out on field all that much." Wilson replied, "But..." He held out his hands, as if to remind them of his race. "They don't like what I look like."

"They're all fools." Steve hissed angrily. "It's fine, Sam. I've got an idea."

* * *

_Downtown New Berlin_

_Hydra Police Prison _

"So... Doctor Banner." Hydra's commander stood before him and he winced. "I am quite surprised that you vould choose zis path."

"You shouldn't be." Bruce gasped, straining against the huge chains attached to his arms. "That man that's supposedly my patient... who is he? Where is he from? He's a human being, commander. I've seen his pain, I've seen the agony in his eyes. I can't do it anymore."

"Oh... Doctor Banner." The Commander smiled a terrible smile. "You're a fool. Since you _can't v_ork on our new veapon anymore you vill rot in zis cell. Goodbye." _He's using me. He knows that I'll control my anger to prevent myself from destroying New Berlin and thousands of innocent lives. _Bruce glared up at the Commander defiantly.

"As long as I'm no longer a part of this, I don't give a damn."

"Good. Then you'll enjoy yourself here." The Commander swept out the door and Bruce gritted his teeth. _That's fine. It's better to die here than to continue to torture that poor soul. _Then he remembered SHIELD's offer. _Dammit! I'm such a fool. Why didn't I listen to Fury?_


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue and Rage

**As promised here is chapter six! Next week might be late, but we'll see what happens. I gotta catch up with schoolwork.  
**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Downtown New Berlin_

_Hydra Police Prison_

_2100R (UTC-5)_

_15JUN2012_

"Do these things really work?" Steve asked. Major Hill's voice was heard in his ear.

"Yes. I'll be able to listen in and give insight whenever it's needed."

"Alright. Are you ready, Agent Barton?" Wilson looked down at Clint who was sitting at their feet and tying his shoes.

"I hate you both." He gritted his teeth.

"Right." Steve grinned, leaning over and gripping his arm to lift him up.

"Seriously, I really do."

"Alright, prisoner." Wilson said, slipping handcuffs onto Clint's wrists.

"Where did we even get this prison outfit?" Clint whined.

"Well, you know there have been a couple of instances when we've rescued people from Hydra's prison, including yourself." Major Hill said.

"Why did we keep them!?"

"I wonder that myself everyday. Lucky we did." Wilson nodded.

"I think there could be better ways to do this." Clint groaned as Steve pushed him along to the back door of the prison where they received new prisoners.  
"I'll upstairs." Sam grinned as he quickly turned and used his wings to swoop up onto the roof of the huge prison. They were hidden by the shadows and darkness of the coming night. It wasn't completely dark yet, but it was dark enough for shadows to be cast by the setting sun.

"Alright, prisoner," Steve said, "Time to take you in." He banged on the back door with his fist and Clint sighed.

"After this is over I'm going to kill you all."

"Relax, I've got your bow and everything. It's going to be fine." The door opened and a younger man stared up at Steve in awe.

"Umm... What's... what's going on?" He asked. He was dressed in a black Hydra Prison Guard uniform.

"Heil, Hydra!" Steve gasped.

"Heil!" The young man smiled. "But... who's this?"

"The Commander has sent this one over." Steve said, shaking Clint gruffly.

"Alright... I'll take it from here. Thank you." The young man was about to grab Clint, but Steve shook his head.

"I can't do that..." He looked at the young man's name tag under the Hydra symbol. "Peters. The Commander asked me to personally oversee this one's incarceration. He's one of SHIELD's best."

"I... well... I'll need some ID." _Thank you, Major Hill. _Steve smiled. He pulled out a small card that had once belonged to whoever the uniform had belonged to. Thanks to SHIELD technology (partly thanks to Howard Stark), they'd been able to put his picture in place of the other one. The guard took the ID, looked at it briefly and handed it back.

"Alright, Agent Sanders. Sorry about that. It's important we keep things secure."

"Of course." Steve pushed Clint through the door and the SHIELD agent groaned again. "I don't suppose you have an empty cell just for this one."

"Oh, I think we can find a nice comfy one."

"Right." Steve watched carefully as the the young man examined a chart of cells.

"Cell 228." Clint mumbled under his breath.

"I see it." Steve smiled. _Dr. Bruce Banner. _

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Steve said quickly, "It's just Mr. Barton here would like a cell with a window. You think we can manage to give him one without it?" Clint growled, giving Steve a whithering glare.

"I think that that's manageable." The young guard smiled. "Come with me." They made their way through high security doors with pass codes for each one. Steve pushed Clint along and at last they reached a small and windowless cell. The guard, Peters, opened the large metal door with a huge key.

"Here you are." Clint gave him another look as if to remind him of the plan. Steve nodded quickly and shoved Clint into the cell. Right now, if Wilson, (code name Falcon) was following the plan, then he'd already be readying their escape route up on the roof. He'd be coming in to meet Steve as soon as he heard the explosion. Clint would send the young SHIELD agent the cell number of Doctor Banner as soon as he was sure he was alone. Then it would all begin.

"Will that satisfy the Commander?" Peters asked, as he locked Clint in. Steve turned to the young guard.

"You know the Commander's going to need proof of this. I'm going to need the paper work."

"Oh... of... of course." The guard turned away and Steve looked over at where Clint was glaring at him. He smiled and nodded, and Clint nodded solemnly. Steve followed the Hydra guard down back to the prisoner delivery door. There they entered an office-like room. The guard slipped into the chair in front of a large computer screen and began filling out a form. Steve watched carefully, and then the guard looked up.

"I'm going to need another witness. Any of the guards in the hallway will do." He stood to go get one and as he came to the door Steve shoved a needle into the side of his neck. The guard slumped forward, and Steve gently laid him down on the ground. He would be out for a couple of hours. Steve quietly slipped into the hall. Clint would be using the little pill device that Hill had given him any moment. _Speaking of Hill, I haven't heard from her in a while...? _

"Hill?" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I'm still here." Major Hill said in his ear. "Don't worry. That was pretty good, Captain. I think, according to Barton and Wilson, our plan is going along quite nicely." He was going to admit that he'd done things like that all-too-often, but a guard came around the corner. Steve nodded, but apparently didn't need to offer any explanation for his presence. He hurried back upstairs, using a device Hill had given him to hack the codes on the keypads. He was one level bellow Barton when he heard the explosion.

"That sounded good." Hill grinned.

"I hope Barton's alright." Steve frowned. He hurried up the stairs. The whole prison was in a panic as Barton escaped from his cell. Steve smiled to himself and hurried up to meet the agent and most likely Wilson as well.

Clint Barton stood in the corridor outside his hall and was being assaulted by numerous Hydra guards. "Took you long enough!" He shouted and Steve came running up.

"Sorry!" Steve punched a Hydra guard right in the face.

"Everyone!" Barton spun around to face the guards behind him as Steve yanked off his Hydra cap, which was in the way. "Meet Captain America! He punched Hitler like 200 times!"

"That's about right, if you're rounding." Steve said, shaking his head.

"So! Who's first?" Clint asked. The guards all stormed towards them at once. Clint sighed. "Alright! Alright! Don't get too excited."

"Barton!" Sam stood behind them and tossed Steve his shield and Clint his bow and quiver.

"Nice!" The plan was pretty simple from there on out. Make it to Banner's cell, break him out, and get to the roof to escape. The problem was getting there. "Watch out, guys!" Clint grabbed an arrow from his quiver and fired. A blast of electricity shocked through about a dozen guards.

"Let's go!" Steve gasped. They rushed down the hall towards the stairs. Clint firing all sorts of different kinds of arrows, Sam throwing in some good punches, and Steve throwing his shield. Banner's cell was a floor above them. Steve had never seen arrows like Clint's. Each one did something different and sometimes they even made him smile. They continued their race up the stairs as around them guards attacked and prisoners screamed and shouted.

"What cell are we looking for?" Sam called.

"Cell 228." Clint replied. They hurried down the long hall of the third floor of the building. Cell 228 was a very strongly guarded cell, but it wasn't long before all the guards were knocked out and Steve, Clint, and Sam stood in front of the door.

"Nice job, boys." Major Hill said, "You did it."

"About half way done." Clint nodded.

"Dr. Banner?" Steve called into the cell. The hole was so small that they could barely see in it, and it was very dark in the cell making it harder to see anything.

"Who's there?" A weak voice replied.

"I'm Hawkeye, this is Captain America and Falcon." Barton said. "We're here to bust you out."

"Let me guess, you're with SHIELD. I don't want to hear Nick Fury's 'I told you so' speech."

"You won't. I promise." Sam said.

"He could've given me that same speech, but he didn't." Clint said.

"Fine, then what are you waiting for?" Dr. Banner called. Steve slammed his shield down on the five different locks that secured Bruce Banner's door, and they all broke in half. Clint yanked the extremely thick metal door aside and flicked on a huge overhead light from the outside of the cell. Dr. Banner's arms and legs were encased in metal, held by huge chains, chains that could have been built for battleship anchors. _What is so dangerous about Dr. Banner that makes it so they need to go to these drastic measures?_

"Sorry about this mess, Doctor." Sam sighed. "We'll be getting out soon enough."

"I don't doubt it, knowing you're Fury's best." Banner looked over at Steve with a frown. "And what about you? Captain America?... You can't possibly be _the _Captain America." The silence that was his reply made him stare at Steve in awe. "How are you even alive?"

"I guess I've been frozen for a long time."

"My patient has too, but I don't know where he's from or who he is." Bruce mumbled. "You're lucky SHIELD found you first, Captain. Hydra has not been so kind to my patient. I don't believe your 'treatments' would be much better than his."

"You can tell us more about this 'patient' later, Doctor." Sam said, finishing with the locks on his chains. "Right now, we need to get out of here." Barton pulled Dr. Banner to his feet and together they exited his cell, only to be faced with an enormous group of guards. Steve, Clint and Sam spun into action. Dr. Banner was bewildered, and confused, but he stayed out of the way, swinging a couple of his own punches.

"Dr. Banner! Look out!" Sam shouted, just as there was a _twang! _One of the guards had some sort of dart gun. A small, feathered dart made it's way towards the doctor, and in seconds it had reached it's target: the back of Dr. Banner's neck.

"Oh shit." Clint groaned. The surprise attack on Dr. Banner caused him to loose control. He hunched over, gripping his hair, trying to breath. Steve reached out,

"Dr. Banner, are you alri-?" Banner spun around, gritting his teeth, his eyes wide with rage were suddenly turning green. Steve took a step back. "What?"

"Hill!" Sam gasped, "Banner's lost control. The Hulk's..." Banner screamed in rage, collapsing to his knees as he slowly transformed into what Steve could only describe, to his horror, as a monster.


	7. Chapter 7: Swan Lake

**Guys! Ahhhh! It's so great to be back. I hate not posting chapters! It drives me absolutely crazy! Anyways, I am so sorry that I didn't post on Monday again. Things have been slow going because I've got four classes this quarter and it's so hard to keep up with homework. Anyways! Who cares about homework?! Here's Chapter Seven! (I really, really enjoy this story so far).**

**Thanks for sticking with me and this story! (Don't worry, Tony soon.)**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

Steve probably wouldn't have moved if Sam hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Captain, Run!"

"What about Dr. Banner?"

"Abort the mission!" Hill shouted. "Banner can take care of himself. You three on the other hand..."

There was a smash as the giant green monster threw his hand through a wall.

"Cap! Come on!" Clint groaned. They raced up the stairs.

"What happens when he calms down?" Sam asked.

"Probably nothing good, for him."

"We need him, though. You know what General Fury would say." Sam said. "Plus, they probably have enough tranquilizers to down a whale."

"Sam's right. We need to go home with Banner or not go home at all."

"Well, aren't you just a... hero." Clint smirked. "I think I'd prefer to live."

"I said abort the mission." Hill snapped. "Get away from there."

"Major, Sam and I are going back in."

"Are you disobeying a direct order?!" Hill shouted.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Steve yanked the headset out of his ear and Sam followed suit. Clint winced as Sam and Steve both heard Major Hill screaming in his ear. Then he yanked his out too.

"Fine. I'm in." He sighed.

"Alright. Let's go." It had been relatively quiet since they'd gotten up to the roof, which made Steve a little nervous. Dr. Banner had turned into a huge, raging monster. There should have been a lot more noise, unless they already used the tranquilizers, which he was hoping. Dr. Banner being asleep would definitely make this mission easier. But as soon as they reached the third floor from the roof Dr. Banner burst through the floor, hurling Hydra guards off of him.

"Of course, if they haven't used the tranquilizers..." Steve breathed, "Does anyone have a plan?" Clint grinned, yanking an arrow out of his quiver. The monster smashed through wall after wall, destroying any guards that got in his way.

"Oh, I've got an idea. This is an electro-arrow. Never tested it before, but supposedly, and this is just what Fitz says, supposedly it should have the power to put down a rhino like a sleeping baby. I just gotta turn the charge all the way up, and you two have to give me a clear shot." Electricity sparked from the tip of the arrow as Clint knocked it into his bow, straightened his finger tabs, and pulled the string back to his chin.

"Straight shot?" Sam said. "What does that mean?"

"I'm just kidding." Clint whispered, "If there was a straight shot if wouldn't be any fun." Then he fired. Dr. Banner's monster was smashing a Hydra guard against the wall when the arrow hit him in the neck. His body convulsed with electricity. Every moment Steve thought the shock would end it just pulsed stronger. At last, Dr. Banner's monster collapsed to the floor and slowly Dr. Banner returned, the green monster vanishing as quickly as he came.

"See? Easy-peasy."

"Hands up, SHIELD scum!" A dozen Hydra guards came in, some pointing their weapons at Banner, and others at Clint, Steve, and Sam.

"Now, gentlemen..." Steve said, raising his hands. "There's not need for all this..." Then he grabbed his shield off his back and threw it. It smashed into three guards and they collapsed the floor. Clint shot an explosion arrow while Sam grabbed Banner and they made their escape to the top of the roof where the Hydra helicopter was waiting for them.

"Where are we taking this?" Steve asked. "Won't they be able to track it."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "We're taking it downtown. From there we're catching a car."

"Oh." Steve watched as Hydra desperately tried to catch up to them but failed miserable. He smiled. This was almost like the old days, just more... sci-fi. At least, that's what his friend Bucky would have called it. Very science fiction. Howard would have called it the future. And Peggy... His thoughts trailed on as they made it safely back to HQ, down the stairs, down the elevator and into the main hall where a stretcher was waiting for Dr. Banner and Major Hill was waiting for them. She was fuming, her hands clenched into fists, her face contorted into an angry scowl. Steve shrugged if off, deciding it would be best to report to her anyways.

"Major, mission acc-" She swung her arm and punched him right in the nose, he gasped, leaning over.

"Don't you ever, EVER disobey a direct order again, Rogers!" She screamed. "I am your superior officer! You will obey me! As for you two!" She spun around towards Sam and Clint who cowered back in terror. "If you ever disobey me again I'll have Fury put you on trash duty for a month! And I'm completely serious. Rogers!" She turned towards Steve who was still clutching his nose. "Congratulations on your completed mission. It's good to have Dr. Banner safe." She spun around angrily and marched away. Steve turned to Clint and Sam who both shrugged.

"Maria has that... kind of attitude." Clint shook his head.

"She's kind of cute when she's mad." Sam laughed.

"Do you _want _to get put on trash duty, Wilson?" Clint asked in horror.

"No." Sam quickly shook his head. Steve looked back to where Hill disappeared and grinned. Sam was right, Maria Hill was one of the strongest women Steve had ever met, but she was adorable when she was furious.

* * *

_Labor District_

_0815R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012_

Steve was awake almost before anyone else was, around five in the morning. But as he wandered the halls he met up with Major Hill, who was still a little peeved about the other day. He inquired after Dr. Banner. Hill told him Banner still hadn't woken yet, but was in a secure location and was safe. She asked him to find Clint and Sam and meet her in the Meeting room they had met in the other day. Around Eight o'clock the three young men found themselves in Hill's meeting room, but Hill was no where to be found. The television was on and on the news channel.

"Well, lookie there." Clint collapsed into one of the chairs and pointed at the screen where a young man with dark hair and a goatee stood in a suit talking to the press. "Little Mr. Stark." Steve glanced at the blue words beneath the man: "Stark's new Weapons Project".

_"__I'm working on something big, something that could change the future. My dad could only have dreamed of this stuff. But I can't tell you all anything because it's all very secret. I can't let my enemies get a hand on these blueprints. They're very important, and potentially dangerous." _

"Good morning, boys." Major Hill stepped into the room, giving Steve a nod of recognition. _At least she doesn't hate me. _Steve smiled in reply. "I see your watching our favorite." Major Hill gestured to Tony Stark, Howard's son.

"He looks like his dad." Steve said.

"Trust me, he inherited more than just looks from his father." Major Hill groaned. "He's our new mission."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"We're gonna be watching him." Major Hill sighed.

"Oh yay." Clint moaned. "I love stakeouts."

"Not you, Barton." Hill snapped. "You've got a different mission." Clint looked up in horror.

"Please don't tell me it's trash duty."

"General Fury wants to speak to you right away."

"Oh thank god." Clint stood up. Major Hill rolled her eyes. "See you guys later. Have fun playing watch dog."

"Fuck you, Barton." Sam sighed.

"Adios!" Clint danced off down the hall towards Fury's office.

"So... what exactly are we doing?" Steve asked.

"Tonight Stark is throwing a party at his mansion in the Research District." Major Hill said. "Captain Rogers is going there as a guest. Wilson, you'll be on the roof tops. Make sure you'll be able to get Captain Rogers out of there as soon as possible."

"Is that going to always be my job?" Sam groaned. "Besides, I have a question."

"What would that be?"

"Cap can't go to a party alone. He needs a date. Who's going to be his date?" Major Hill was silent for a moment and then cleared her throat.

"_I _will be Captain Rogers' date."

"Alright." Sam shrugged. Steve felt his face turn red, and he looked away from Major Hill quickly.

"Wilson, please help Captain Rogers find something acceptable to wear." Major Hill said quickly. "I'll meet you at the front entrance at 1900- right on the dot."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Have a nice day, gentlemen."

* * *

Clint slipped into Fury's office where the General sat behind his desk in the middle of a phone call. Clint sat down and waited patiently.

"I'm sorry to hear that... No, I'll be having my best man on the situation... Tell her that, please. …. Of course, Dennings, I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone. "Good morning, Agent Barton."

"Sir." Barton stood quickly, saluting.

"At ease." He collapsed back into his chair, crossing his arms and waiting expectantly.

"Have you ever heard of 'The Bride'?" Fury asked.

"'The Bride'?" Clint frowned. "Yes, I think. Hydra's best assassin?"

"Yes." Fury slapped a picture down onto his desk. It was one of a beautiful woman, dark red hair cascading in curls around her pure face. Her green eyes flashed with what Clint could on describe as purpose. She had purpose.

"She's assassinated many of our best men. Not only that, she just made an attempt on the president."

"You want me to find her and bring her in." Clint frowned.

"No." Fury shook his head. "I want you to find her and _kill _her."

"Kill her? But, sir, you and I both know that Hydra has advanced forms of mind control and brain washing. What if-"

"How will you tell, agent?" Fury frowned. "There's no way for you to tell. The only way to stop her is to _kill _her. I want it done. Once it is, dump her body in the river."

"Sir!"

"That's an _order_, Barton!" Fury snapped.

"Yes... yes, sir."

"Good."

"Where do I even start looking for her?" He asked.

"My sources tell me she came back here to New Berlin after trying to kill the President, but from there I can't say. I would expect the main Hydra facility."

"In the Capitol?" Clint gasped.

"That would be my suspicion." There was a pause.

"Alright. I'm going in then."

"Be careful out there, Barton. Don't be fooled. 'The Bride' is highly trained."

"Yes, sir."

"Report back to me when the deed is done."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_1100R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012_

Steve stood in the conference room alone when Major Hill stepped in, followed my Colonel Coulson and the man they had rescued the night before—Dr. Bruce Banner. He smiled when he saw how the Doctor had recovered. Apparently the green monster didn't let any scratches get through to him.

"So..." Banner stood before him awkwardly, straightening his purple dress shirt, and glasses. "You're the one who pulled me out of Hydra Prison."

"Yes, as well as Agents Barton and Wilson." Steve nodded, holding out his hand. Banner hesitated, but then took it firmly.

"Bruce." He said.

"Steve."

"I remember last night... you were all dressed up in the stars and stripes. Interesting outfit. But you're not really... you're not really the Captain." He paused, staring at Steve as if trying to read him. "...Are you?"

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday, Doctor?" Steve asked.

"Maybe... sometimes it's hard to remember things that happen slightly before and all the way through my little attacks." Banner shrugged.

"Bruce." Major Hill stepped in. "This is Captain Steven Rogers. _The _Captain America." She put her hand on Steve's shoulder as she spoke.

"I... I don't believe it." Bruce took of his glasses, staring up at Steve in awe. "How is that possible?"

"I guess I took a pretty long nap." Steve shrugged. "I'm glad you're alright, Dr. Banner."

"Yes. Thank you. Umm... the other guy, he didn't hurt you, did he?" _What other guy? _Steve thought. _Oh, he means the green monster. _

"No. Not a scratch."

"Lucky." Banner sighed with relief.

"No... I think... I think there's something there." Steve frowned. Bruce smiled,

"Thanks for having hope, Captain, but it's rather pointless. The only way for me to keep him from hurting people is to remain calm, and to do that I must be a doctor."

"You've come to the right place for that." Colonel Coulson nodded.

"So, Dr. Banner. Here is our question:" Hill smiled, "Will you accept our offer? Will you join our cause."

"Trust me, Major Hill." Dr. Banner sighed, "I've seen many horrible things that are the direct result of Hydra. It would be my genuine pleasure." Coulson and Major Hill both smiled.

"Welcome to SHIELD, Doctor." The Colonel nodded.

"I'll show you to your lab." Hill said, then she turned to Steve, "Captain, I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dare."

* * *

_The Capitol _

_1200R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012_

Every, single agony filled waking moment was a nightmare. She would sit up in her hard bed, and feel the bruises and weep. Oh, those sweet few hours of sleep that they allowed her were like a murmur of what could have been. As she lay her head on the uncomfortable mattress she would gently float into the dream world, touching the ground with the tips of her toes. Then the music began and she was alone, leaping and swirling to the sound of Tchaikovsky's famous Swan Lake. She was the lead, alone on a dark stage. It was in those moments when she felt like she could soar. Those moments were filled with sweet freedom, and even though her dark theater was empty she could almost hear a crowd whispering her name,

"Natalia! Natalia! Oh! How graceful! How beautiful! Perfection! Perfection!"

Then she would wake. She always woke, and the dream faded away until she remembered nothing but the pain. Her head always ached and she couldn't see or think clearly. She was bred, not for ballet, but for this: follow her orders, do as they say, and they won't hurt you. She had earned too many bruises and cuts to defy them once more. And the dull throbbing pain at the back of her head kept whispering to her, _"Heil! Heil, Hydra! Heil!" _When she was awake. She did not know who she was, she did not remember her dreams, and she did not remember her past. She only knew her mission. Natalia Alianova Romanoff was no more. Hydra stole away her body and mind as if she were a puppet on strings. Deep within her, somewhere, was a girl who longed to be free. Free as a swan, swaying to the sound of the violins.

* * *

**Finally, some Natasha! :D **

**Y'all excited for Steve and Maria's first "date"? It's gonna be fun! **


	8. Chapter 8: The Mission got Complicated

**Hello, everyone! I'm super excited about how this story is working out. Anyways, here's something awesome: On tumblr fuckyeahcaptainhill is doing a Captain Hill week in June (7th-13th). If you haven't heard of it, it looks like its gonna be fun and I'm definitely writing a fic for it. If you're on tumblr find me: mariahills-capsicle (changed from randomblueboots). You'll see my fics when that week comes up. (And also all my other awesome Avengers stuff). If you're not on tumblr I'll probably post the full fic here after the week is over.  
**

**Thanks for reading this, it's getting more exciting the more I write!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Labor District_

_1900R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012_

Steve nervously straightened his shirt and tie, looking over to where Sam stood in full gear. The young man rolled his eyes.

"You look fine, Grandpa. Besides, this isn't about impressing anyone. It's about keeping an eye on Stark."

"Right."

"Trying to figure out what his secret weapons project is."

"I know." Steve shrugged. "Wouldn't you want to make a good impression so you can get closer to the target?" He asked.

"Are you sure that's who you want to impress?" Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Steve said firmly. There was a tapping of heels and both men turned to see Major Maria Hill. Sam's jaw dropped open. Steve gritted his teeth to prevent that same reaction. Maria Hill was dressed in a short black dress with black tights and high heels. Her long dark hair, which was usually in a tight bun, was down, flowing around her bare shoulders. She was actually wearing makeup, and a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket, and silver and ruby earrings. She smiled when she saw them.

"Captain. Agent."

"Good evening, Ma'am." Steve nodded.

"M-major...?" Wilson choked.

"Don't look so surprised. You ought to remember that I am a woman, and despite popular opinion I do enjoy getting dressed up once in a while." She turned to Steve with a charming smile. "Are you ready for our date, Captain?" Steve held out his arm and she locked her elbow with his. They stepped into the elevator, followed by a still-confused/shocked Sam Wilson.

"What's our back story?" Steve asked, focusing on the fact that this was still a mission.

"Your name is Andrew Riordan and I'm Elizabeth Tailor. You're my fiancé." As she spoke she pulled a large diamond ring from her small, black hand bag and slipped it onto her finger. "We're from the West Coast- California. We're here on a business trip. You're a military man. You work for Hydra. We were invited to this party by Stark's friend Kyle Richman who knows you from work. Our Wedding's in August and we're in New Berlin for only a week."

"Alright. That's very thorough."

"I'm that kind of person, Captain." Major Hill nodded. "Everything needs to be planned out." Maria flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to Steve again. "We're taking a SHIELD vehicle to downtown. There no one will suspect a thing. We're just a couple going to a party."

"Right." Steve nodded, but he looked nervous.

"And what about me?" Sam asked.

"You'll take to the sky. Find a good hiding place on one of the rooftops. We'll keep in touch. You remember where Stark Mansion is, right?" Hill asked.

"Of course. How could anyone forget that place?" Sam shrugged.

"Alright, then you'll be able to easily find a good vantage point."

"Right." The Elevator doors opened and Major Hill smiled.

"Gentlemen. It's going to be an interesting night."

* * *

_The Capitol _

_1950R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012_

Luckily for Clint there was a huge party going on at Stark's. The Capitol, the most expensive part of town, was abuzz with excitement, and most everyone was going to Stark Mansion for the celebrations. _Lucky for me. Things will settle down as soon as everyone's left for the party and I'm sure my target won't be going so I'll have a clear shot. _

Clint climbed down the side of the building he had been hiding on and dashed through the shadows in the street towards the Hydra Facility. There was a Hydra Facility in every district, that included the Labor District, the Research District, Downtown, and the Capitol. Downtown also housed the main Hydra prison. Nick had assured him his target would be offering her mission report at the Hydra Facility in the Capitol. _I would hate to be her. Failing a mission under SHIELD gains you a disappointed look and perhaps a good scolding, but failing a mission under Hydra is probably shit. _

Clint pulled his bow off of his back and swung his hand, flicking the bow so that it snapped open, ready for use. He climbed up a pipe to the shorter roof on the Hydra facility, quickly and silently. There were large windows in the taller building smashed up against this shorter one. He'd be able to see in and make out a good way to get into the facility, perhaps he'd even see his target. Clint walked along the roof looking into each window, until, at the last one, he saw her.

The Bride, with long, dark red curls concealing half her face from the moonlight shining through the panes of dirty glass. She sat in a metal chair, perfectly still. Her face was stone and emotionless. It was an easy shot. Clint sighed, pulling an arrow from his quiver. _It'll be quick. Painless. She's not even moving, she'll hardly feel a thing. _He thought. There was no way he would miss his target, and so she'd be dead in seconds. He pulled back the arrow, aiming. Suddenly the man who stood above her spun around and slapped her across the face. She lurched sideways, gasping. Clint swung his bow to the side and watched the scene unfold, trying to hear, but it was to no avail.

_If Maria was here she'd be able to hear them. _He thought, fiddling with his damn hearing aids. _Still not strong enough. _The authoritative figure swung his arm again, and Clint watched the Bride lean over, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She looked up, defiantly, and said something. The man shouted at her, this time Clint could hear him.

"You fail another mission, and I won't be able to stop them from doing what they know they must do, Bride! You're soft spot is getting to be too much. They'll enact the clean-slate protocol, and then what will you be? Nothing! There will be nothing left of your past life! Nothing left!" She spat at his feet angrily. Clint slipped the arrow back into his quiver.

_This mission just got 100% more complicated than it was two minutes ago. _He watched as the man and his two guards left the room, locking the door behind them. The Bride stood, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and screaming in anger. She slammed her fist against the wall, leaving a dent in the drywall. Then she collapsed back into the metal chair, cursing in Russian. Clint could barely hear her, but he heard enough to know that she wasn't upset about the mission. _Maybe all the assassinations are catching up to her, maybe she's realizing just how much blood is in her ledger. _

* * *

_Research District-Stark Mansion_

_1930R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012_

"Wilson?" Hill asked.

"I'm up on the top of Stark Labs, across the street." Wilson said in their ears. "I'm ready for if you need help."

"Alright, good. We're going in." Steve held out his arm. She took it with a smile.

"Alright. So what's the plan?" Steve asked.

"We're distracting the one and only Tony Stark, finding out what his next project is. Plan B would be to actually break into his office and steal his plans. Of course, this is Anthony Stark we're talking about here. It's probably going to end up being harder than it sounds." They made their way to the large, ornate front doors. There a small blue screen lit up to the side and a voice said,

"Good Evening, my name is Jarvis, if you would be so kind as to show me your invitations..."

"Of course!" Major Hill said, putting on a huge smile. She slipped her arm away from Steve's and opened up her little purse and began digging around in it. "Oh dear. One moment!" She said, pulling out a compact mirror and a tissue pack, handing them both to Steve. "Hold these, dear." Then after another moment she handed him a pen and a eyeshadow case.

"How much stuff do you keep in there?" Steve frowned, "...err... honey." She looked over at him with a glare. Then smiled, still digging in her purse.

"Ah!" She pulled out the white card with their names on it, inviting them to Stark's party. "Here we go!" She held it up to the blue screen and Jarvis said,

"One moment... Alright! Welcome to Mr. Stark's Celebration in honor of his Mother's birthday, Maria Stark. If you would like to learn more about Maria Stark, please visit the second dining room. The main party is in the Grand Living Room. Thank you for coming. Dummy will take your coats when you get inside."

"Thank you." Steve helped Major Hill return her items to her purse and she looked up at him with a shrug.

"It's all very important stuff." She said.

"Right. Pens and compact mirrors. Very important."

"Darling." She turned to him with a frown. "Don't forget who's in charge."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That's better." She whispered. "Now come on, let's join the party." She took his hand in hers and led him down the hall towards where the music and laughter were coming from.

"So, what's the plan?" Steve whispered as they came into a large living room with a huge party of people floating around. There was a place where some people were dancing, and another where a table covered in food was surrounded by people laughing and talking. _Most of them must be part of the Nazi party. _

"We find Stark and we talk to him." Major Hill said.

"You need to blend in is what you need to do." Sam's voice was heard in their ears. "Go get some food, wander, dance or something." Hill sighed.

"He's right." Steve shrugged.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." They moved over to the table covered in finger food: cut up fruits and vegetables, fancy cheeses and crackers, with the end of the table dedicated to champagnes and wines. Steve turned towards the wines.

"I'm getting something to drink, do you want something?" He asked.

"We're on mission." She said. "So, no."

"Well, I'm getting something." He said.

"Captain!" Hill hissed.

"Major, I can't get drunk." He said. Then he headed off to the other end of the table. It wasn't until he was there and pouring himself some red wine that he realized he was only a couple of feet away from Tony Stark's back and could hear every word the billionaire was saying.

"That's too bad." The dark haired man frowned. "Banner really was a genius."

"It vould have been necessary to get rid of him. He vas vorking on ze WS project, but about half-vay zrough he refused to continue. Dr. Banner vas a danger to our research."

"Well, I don't know why you've come to me. I'm not much of a help in the whole biology section of the lab." Stark said.

"Ve vere hoping zat you could talk some sense into ze Doctor, but unfortunately SHIELD came and stole him avay. I'm here to inform you zat Dr. Banner vill no longer be vorking vith any of us."

"Really? That's too bad." Stark shrugged his shoulders, grabbing a plate of cheese and crackers off the table.

"It is true. Haven't you been vatching ze news?"

"Oh, I saw some sort of break in thing going on- really don't care. What I do care about is when I get to meet with the Commander. He said he'd be seeing me about my new weapons order? Yes?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark, but..."

"Oh no, there is no compromising. Either the Commander would like a new order or he wouldn't. I don't want to hear 'but' or 'or' or 'maybe'. I need a decision made."

"Of course, but..."

"Now, Albrecht..." Stark put his arm around the officer's shoulder.

"Andrew!" Steve spun around when he heard the shout, nearly spilling his wine. Major Hill was standing right behind him with an exasperated look.

"That would be you, Cap." Sam's voice said in his ear. _Andrew. Right... that's me. _Steve nodded slowly.

"Sorry." He murmured. Major Hill's blue eyes softened as she looked up at him.

"It's nothing." She shrugged. "I was just wondering if you'd like to dance."

"Dance." Steve looked over to where a few couples were dancing.

"You should. You need to act normal. In fact: smile. Like all the time would be good. Aren't you engaged?" Sam said. _The last dance I promised anyone was the one I promised Peggy. How can I dance now when that seems like only yesterday? _

"Well, yes, but..." Steve began.

"Hello!" Steve and Major Hill both turned simultaneously to find themselves face-to-face with Tony Stark. Major Hill instantly went into action.

"Hello!" She said, putting on a blindingly beautiful smile. "Mr. Stark, it is quite a pleasure."

"Of course, it is! I'll have to ask you both for your names. I'm horrible with names." Stark laughed it off as he shook Hill's hand and eyed her up and down with a sly smile. Steve's hands clenched into fists.

"Elizabeth Taylor, and this is my fiance, Andrew Riordan. We were invited by your friend Kyle Richman."

"Ah yeah, Richman. It's been a long time. How are you two doing? Feeling comfortable I hope? Enjoying the celebrations? This music is shit, don't worry. Things are going to get much more exciting after I've had a few drinks." Hill laughed and opened her mouth to answer but Steve cut in.

"I'd feel much more comfortable, Mr. Stark, if you'd stop eying Ma-Elizabeth like a hyena." Stark turned towards Steve with narrowed eyes.

"Relax, Guardian Angel, I'm not going to touch your lady friend." Major Hill looked mortified.

"Good."

"That is, unless she wants me to." Tony winked at Hill who shook her head with a grin as if to say 'your hilarious'. Then she turned to Steve with a glare just as Steve shouted out,

"Is that any way to talk to your-" Major Hill kicked him in the shin. He gritted his teeth, but suppressed a shout.

"You must forgive Andrew, Mr. Stark. He's had a terrible week. He hates travel."

"Yes, of course. You should probably get more settled in before celebrating. Which is too bad. Wherever I go I'm ready to party right away. Well, they always say I _am _the party. I'll make it up to you. Why don't you come to my little dinner party tomorrow night. Just me and a few of my friends will be there. It'll be nice, and maybe by then your fiance will have gotten the rest he obviously needs." Steve groaned inwardly. _I don't need rest. I was asleep for seventy years. I just need to think through things. _

"Oh, Mr. Stark? Perhaps tomorrow you'll tell us a little more about your new weapons project. It looks very interesting." Hill smiled.

"Looking to steal my secrets, eh?" He chuckled. "I really can't say much about it except that it's going to be fantastic. It's going to change the war, and it's the best weapons technology in possibly the whole world."

"You're not worried about a war?" Steve asked.

"War? Please, it would hardly be a war. Against my technology, no one stands a chance." Stark snorted. Then he looked back at Hill. "Look, I'll make a deal with you. You come to tomorrow night's party and I might be able to spare some details on my new weapon."

"Yes. We'll definitely come." Hill nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, it's been fantastic talking to you both but the ladies are calling." Tony gestured to where a group of young women were chatting. Steve laughed, but it was forced.

"Go have some fun, Mr. Stark." Hill grinned. The moment Stark was gone Major Hill turned to Steve with a serious expression. "You better walk out of this building before I fucking kill you in front of all these people." _You've done it now, Rogers. _Steve thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Trust Issues

**Hey, everyone! I think this is late! You all deserve this much sooner, but things are going slow. Finals week is approaching very quickly, and I'm trying to keep up with everything. I have great plans for this series. We'll see how long it goes. Anyways, I'm introducing a new character briefly in this chapter, and also you'll get more of the "Bride". Happy reading! :D  
**

**Remember to come check out my tumblr page: mariahills-capsicle. I'll be posting my new Captain Hill fanfic there, one chapter per day during Captain Hill week!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

The_ Capitol_

_2100R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012 _

"Fuck this shit." Clint groaned, pulling back an arrow for the millionth time in an hour. He stared down the shaft, he could fire at any moment, but once again he decided against it. The Bride was moving towards the Hydra barracks, and Clint followed silently. He was pissed. _I'm going to fucking kill Fury when I'm done with this. _He hadn't really ever been so conflicted about a mission. He assumed it was he whole killing thing. Fury had never made him do such a thing before. Though he was not a stranger to killing, he was no assassin.

He followed the Bride down the hallways of the barracks to her own room. There he waited outside her door, unsure of what to do. He could hear her clearly now, the walls were paper thin. She started out by speaking in English with a thick Russian accent.

"They're going to kill me." She whispered. "How can I follow orders from someone that I know could kill me any instant. It's madness." There was a bang as she kicked something and Clint flinched. "I have to leave." She whispered. _I can't let her escape, dammit. _Clint thought. _I need to follow my orders. _But the more he thought about it the more he had a gut feeling that it was the wrong thing to do. He groaned, wondering what to do when the answer came to him as he heard rustling. The Bride was packing what she had. She was trying to leave. Clint stood and quietly slipped into her room.

* * *

_Labor District_

_2135R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012_

"You're in trouble now." Sam smirked.

"Yes, he's in 'trouble'!" Major Hill gasped. "Rogers, you endangered the whole mission!"

"You're right, I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

"You're lucky Stark's such a genius idiot, or we would have been thrown out, or worse: arrested!" Hill snapped.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"You better make sure it doesn't, because we're going back tomorrow." Hill said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, yanking off her bracelets and shoving them in her purse. "Goodnight!" She marched off down the hall towards Fury's office, her heels tapping on the metal floor.

"How does it feel, knowing that you've been granted a second date with Major Maria Hill?" Sam laughed. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Right now? Not so good."

"You know Maria can take care of herself. You didn't have to defend her in front of Stark." Sam said. Steve frowned, thinking. He didn't know what had come over him. He just didn't want Tony Stark anywhere near Major Hill. The thought made him angry. He knew full well that Hill could take care of herself, just like Peggy.

"I know." He nodded.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Sam asked as they moved back into the elevator.

"I think... Hill's right. I really shouldn't be out on field. Not so soon after coming back." He muttered, "But it's my duty. So... In my spare time I'm going to pray." He whispered. "Pray that I'll be able to adjust to this while still working."

"Sometimes diving in is the only way to get used to the water temperature." Sam said.

"And sometimes you just find out you really can't swim." Steve replied. "I've got to be careful with this. It's all just so overwhelming- waking up 70 years later and finding out the world is the same and just so different all at once."

"I understand." Sam nodded. "Rest as long as you need."

"Thanks."

* * *

_The Capitol_

_2200R (UTC-5)_

_16JUN2012_

The Bride froze and Clint crossed his arms. She was the first to speak, slowly turning towards him with a glare, her green eyes filled with defiance.

"Are you here to kill me?" She hissed in her thick Russian accent.

"I guess that all depends on you." Clint shrugged. "See, I_ was _sent to kill you, but not by Hydra. I'm going to be honest with you, I really don't want to kill you." The Bride smirked.

"That's hilarious."

"I know you want out." Clint said, ignoring her comment. "I'm here to help."

"How exactly could _you_ help _me_?" She asked.

"What's your plan? You just gonna run out of the city, without being caught and shot down?"

"I _could _do it." She said. "If you know anything about me you know that I _could." _

"Yes, but they'll be expecting it, won't they? You have no where to hide."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Let me help you. I know a place you can hide."

"How will this benefit you?" She asked.

"If you disappear _my _boss will believe I've done my job." Clint said. "I don't want to kill anyone. If you let me help you you'll be helping me avoid it." She hesitated.

"You're with SHIELD."

"I am." Clint nodded.

"I can't trust anyone. Not even you." The Bride said.

"I know. I understand." He sighed, "I can't trust you. No one can trust anyone. But sometimes we don't have a choice."

"I could kill you right now." She threatened.

"You know I don't doubt it." He replied. "Just do me a favor and don't make me shoot you, and please don't kill me. We can help each other." She narrowed her eyes, considering. Then nodded slowly.

"We must be careful what we say in here." She whispered. "Show me where we must go... Mr..."

"My name's... Andrew. Agent Andrew McGregor." Clint held out his hand and she took it firmly. He could feel the power in her grip.

"Natalie Rushman." _She's lying, but she probably knows you're lying too. _

"Nice to meet you. Lets get out of here."

* * *

_The Labor District_

_0830R (UTC-5)_

_17JUN2012_

Steve was up early again, as usual, but he lay in his bed staring up at the metal ceiling above him. Nightmares had plagued him in the night again, and he hadn't gotten much sleep. _What am I doing? I don't belong on the field. Not any more. That's not what Peggy and I wanted. _He knew both of them had dreamed of a coming peace, a time when they could return home and be happy. He had woken up from sweet dreams of the future to the nightmare that was reality. He _had _nearly compromised the mission yesterday, and it had been all for upholding old values- values that even some people looked down on in the forties. _This is a world I know nothing about. _He thought. _What am I doing on field when I could easily compromise the mission by not knowing how to open some sort of fancy door. _

Steve pulled himself out of bed and stared at his small wardrobe. He only had a few pairs of clothes- very simple, his Captain America uniform was hanging with his other things, and lastly, his army uniform, with all it's medals and pins. He stared at the brown uniform, remembering the past, remembering his friends. _My friends are all dead. _He thought. He wondered what they were thinking now, as he reached out for the uniform, and held the sleeve in his hand. He sighed, and turned away from it, grabbing one of the two normal outfits- a pair of jeans, and a long sleeve green t-shirt. After he was dressed he decided he needed to go for a walk. He had only just found his way to the elevator when someone shouted out his name.

"Captain Rogers!" A tall, dark haired man, who looked like he had some sort of Middle-eastern heritage, came running up behind Steve. He was wearing a long white lab coat, and had a stethoscope around his neck and had a clipboard held tightly in his hand. "I'm Dr. Jacobs. I'm sorry about all this nonsense. I've just been informed by Agent Wilson that you're back on field, which is completely unacceptable."

"I agree, Dr." Steve said, shaking the the man's hand. "Though, I don't think anyone has much of a choice, from what I've learned."

"No, no, that's true. What I'm saying is that I never got to examine you after you woke up. It's not exactly safe for you to be on field when we don't know if anything is functioning properly. Frankly, it's a miracle you're even alive after being frozen like that."

"An exam?" Steve asked.

"Yes, just a routine exam, Captain. Major Hill told me you don't have to be back on field until tonight, so, if now works for you, it works for me."

"Of course!" Steve nodded. "Lead the way." Dr. Jacobs led him into the elevator and pressed the button for Level Three- which was labeled as the lab sector. The huge elevator moved down, and there was a "DING" as it reached the second floor and let someone on.

"Good morning, Doctor!" The figure said cheerfully as he stepped into the elevator. He was a young man, with light brown hair. He wore a white lab coat as well, and had his hands in his pockets.

"Henry!" Dr. Jacobs smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Just going down to the lab. I've got to finish the last touches on the belt."

"Right, your crazy experiments." Henry, whoever he was, laughed. Then he looked up at Steve.

"Ah! I'd heard a rumor, but hadn't quite believed it. You must be Captain Steven Rogers." He held out his hand and Steve took it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr..."

"Doctor Pym, but please call me Hank. Jacobs here refuses. I think he just wants to annoy me." The elevator came to a stop again at the lab level, and all three of them stepped off.

"Where do you work, Dr. Pym?" Steve asked. Pym sighed,

"Hank, please. I'm a biochemist."

"Henry discovered a new particle, which he named after himself-"

"That's an incorrect statement, I let Janet name it."

"Pym particles theoretically allow you to shrink and grow in size at will- if their power is harnessed correctly." Dr. Jacobs explained.

"Theoreti-? It's not theoretical!" Hank sighed, "I've seen it happen, you and I both know Jan's powers are given by Pym Particles- partly... I'm just finishing up my design, and I'll be able to do exactly what I've always wanted to do."

"Study the environment at a little bit of a closer viewpoint." Dr. Jacobs finished.

"Exactly."

"Well, Captain Rogers and I have to go. He needs a routine exam before he goes out on field again."

"Your work sounds very intriguing, Dr. Pym."

"It's Hank. Thank you, Captain, it really is. I hope we'll meet again soon."

"As do I, good luck with the final parts of your... experiment."

"Thank you. Good luck with your mission tonight."

"I'll definitely need it."

* * *

_The Labor District_

_0900R (UTC-5)_

_17JUN2012_

Clint stepped over to where the red-haired assassin was sleeping and carefully set the mug of coffee down on his old coffee table. He hadn't been in his old apartment since he'd joined SHIELD as a field agent. Before, he'd spent the nights here when he was just doing paperwork. Now it was too dangerous. He turned to walk away, but stubbed his toe on the coffee table leg.

"Dammit!" In two seconds Natalie Rushman had him pinned to the ground.

"Don't move!" she hissed in her thick, Russian accent.

"Nat..." He gasped, "...alie!"

"If you're here to kill me, scum, than too bad. I've spent all my life in a prison cell. I'm not going to waste the rest of it dead because of Hydra idiots like you."

"Nat...It's... I'm not... Hydra."

"Shut up!" she dug her knee into his back and he groaned.

"Don't you remember?... Last... night... you wanted out." The pressure on his back lessened. _She's thinking. Why can't she remember? _Hydra did horrible things to many people, maybe they had hurt Natalie's head more than he thought they had.

"Who are you?" She snapped.

"My name is... My name is Clinton Francis Barton." He choked. "And I... I work with SHIELD." _She remembers. I just need to prove that I'm trustworthy. I have to tell her the truth. _She slowly lessened the pressure on his back, and then stood up, stepping away from him. She was wearing a pair of his sweats as pajama pants and one of his blue t-shirts. He rolled over slowly to look up at her, groaning. She collapsed in the dusty chair behind her.

"You're telling the truth." She said. "About your name."

"I need you to trust me. I'm putting my life on the line by saving your life, you know." He said as he lay on the floor, staring up at her beautiful green eyes. "You could kill me... Nick Fury could kill me...Hydra could kill me..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I think... I think that some of the hold Hydra has always had over me is still there."

"Did Hydra brainwash you, Natalie?" Clint asked. She was silent for a moment, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." Then she paused. "Your name really is Clinton?"

"Yeah..." He laughed, his voice a little hoarse.

"My real name isn't Natalie Rushman."

"I figured."

"I want to trust you too, Clinton."

"Please, call me Clint." There was a long pause. "If this is going to work, Natalie, until you leave, we're going to need to trust one another. We're going to need to tell each other the truth and only the truth." Natalie looked down at him, tucking a strand of her red curls behind her ear.

"I don't know if I can do that." She whispered.

* * *

**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I HAD TO BRING IN HANK! Hank and Janet are some of my favorite characters, and definitely one of my favorite couples in Marvel. They _are _founding members of the Avengers, so they _will _be returning later in the story for sure! :D**

**I still don't have any form of outline written for this story, so we're just going with the flow right now. Hang in there guys! And remember: I LOVE getting reviews, they're the best, so leave me comments and suggestions! I love them all. **


	10. Chapter 10: Mr Stark

**Hey, everyone! **

**Sorry this took so long to update. Finals week is this week, and so things are little crazy. **

**I added something to this chapter and now it's going to be a part of future chapters. I'm just writing the stuff at the beginning like usual (District, Time, Date), but I'm also adding the Location within the district. So, for example- HQ and Clint's Apartment are both in the labor District so it keeps things a little less confusing. **

**Anyhow! Here you go! More soon! :D**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base  
_

_1030R (UTC-5)_

_17JUN2012_

Steve watched carefully as Bruce Banner sat down across from Maria and Fury. He, Colonel Coulson, and Sam were all watching behind the glass, listening carefully to Banner's story. Clint hadn't been home yet from the mission Fury had given him.

"As you know, I was offered a job here at SHIELD, and a job with Hydra. Both were rather tempting." Banner said, with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair. "But Hydra promised that I would be able to work with real people, patients really. Working to help people is kind of my favorite thing to do, it calms me down. I was unaware that when they said I would be helping people they meant themselves. Hydra has their own ways of making people comply, and most of them are not pretty. What they wanted me to do was to create a serum that would calm the nerves of one of their favorite assassins. I met with him once a week. They've had him in their facilities for many years, I don't know how long, but they use cryogenics to preserve him until a time when he's needed again. I was able to determine that this patient of mine was... broken. There was something in his past that was hurting him. The thing is, his brain had been wiped by Hydra so many times there wasn't really any chance of him remembering what he'd lost. Hydra let me talk with my patient a few times and then asked me to determine what he needed. I told them that he needed help that a serum couldn't give. I don't think they liked that answer. I tried to ignore the fact that this man... this man who they've brainwashed and tortured is a human being. But every time I watched them preform one of their procedures I saw the pain in his eyes, and after a few weeks I couldn't stand it anymore."

"So, it was only a few weeks that Banner worked for Hydra?" Steve asked Sam.

"Yeah. Fury was... well... furious when he found out Banner had accepted a job there. He had wanted him on the team. I think he was very excited to hear that Banner was singing in that cafe." Sam replied.

"Dr. Banner..." Maria said, pulling open a light brown file and pulling out a photo. "We are aware of your connection to Miss Elizabeth Ross, who works for NUSAA and whose father is a very prominent general. If you could explain to us why you... disregarded her feelings to join Hydra, we would be more inclined to believe your story."

"Bett- Miss Ross and I... We were rather close, yes, but her father never accepted me. We both agreed it would be better for us to go our separate ways."

"He's lying." A voice said behind them. The three men, (Coulson, Steve, and Sam), turned to see Clint standing in the doorway munching on a green apple.

"How do you know?"

"Lies are my specialty." Clint shrugged. "He and Ross's girl. They weren't done. Something else happened. He's still in love with her." Steve frowned, looking back towards the dark-haired, soft-spoken man who was sitting in the interrogation room.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem like he's trying to hide anything else." He said.

"Perhaps Dr. Banner feels like his relationship with Miss Ross is too personal." Coulson said. "I understand how he feels."

"I think Dr. Banner wants to help us." Sam said, "The question about Miss Ross just surprised him."

"That doesn't really answer the question, Doctor." Fury said. "Why did you betray the very cause that Miss Ross is fighting for?"

"We know you were in love with her, Doctor. Why would you disregard the ideals of someone you love? Surely not for money." Major Hill said with a frown. Bruce sighed, and Steve could see he was struggling with something.

"Hydra offered me something that I myself have never been able to find." He said.

"What?" Fury asked.

"A cure." Bruce replied. "I thought that if I could cure myself of... 'the other guy'... well, then I could go back to Betty, and her father would accept me. Maybe we could be together. But Hydra was just another dead end. They knew nothing about my condition. They had no notes, not even the beginning of what might be a cure. I'm hopeless. My... my condition can never be cured, General."

"We're not concerned with your condition, Dr. Banner. We only wish to put your skills to use, if that's possible."

"Very possible." Bruce nodded.

"Good. If you could describe your patient again, we'll have someone takes some notes for future reference. Than you'll be shown to your own personal lab."

"Thank you, General."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner."

* * *

"Welcome back, Barton." Fury said, frowning up at the tall young archer. "I gather that your mission ended successfully?"

"Yes, sir."

"So the Bride will no longer be troubling SHIELD or any other branches of NUSAA?"

"No, sir." Clint felt bad about lying. He wasn't completely sure if Natalie would quit her old ways, but he prayed that she would.

"Proof?" Fury asked. Clint had suspected this. He pulled open his wallet and laid out a long, thick strand of red curls. Natalie had let him cut the strand all the way to her scalp at the back of her head, underneath all the rest of her hair. It was a fair-sized chunk, but it was worth her life. "And you dumped the rest in the river?"

"Yes, sir." Clint nodded.

"Good job. You'll be joining Wilson on the roofs tonight to keep an eye on Captain Rogers and Major Hill."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_Research District-Stark Mansion_

_1900R (UTC-5)_

_17JUN2012_

"Mr. Stark knows how to throw a party." Steve said. He looked around at all the women, and the few rich young bachelors Stark called his equals and friends. There was softer music going on in the background, but Steve had no doubt that it would turn to something as equally obnoxious as what Howard used to listen to in the forties. There was much more to eat this time around, and Steve was gratefully for more than cheese and crackers. Tony served dishes from all over the world, so Steve got to try an assortment of new things. Though dishes from Europe weren't foreign to him. Major Hill didn't say much when they first arrived, though Steve saw in her bright blue eyes, that she was worried, and something was bothering her. In that moment, as Steve watched her bite her lower lip, and look around at all the people with concern, he made a decision. He took her hands, and led her out onto the dance floor. Hill looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Dancing with a beautiful woman."

"You're hilarious, Rogers." She snorted.

"Something is bothering you, Hill, and I intend to know what it is." There was silence for a moment as they danced and then she spoke.

"You know, they call me 'cold'." She said. "They call me 'broken'."

"Who?"

"All the rookies." She hissed, "And some of the others. They say I'm a cold monster, I'm distant, that I don't know what emotions are."

"It's not true, simple as that." Steve said.

"The point is, when I was angry at you yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It's just hard... already too many people don't pay attention to me, or listen to me... Sometimes I think it's because I'm a woman. The first woman Major in NUSAA." Steve realized now that what had looked like the beginning of a rise in feminism, starting with Peggy Carter, in the forties, must have died away the moment the Nazis took over.

"Well, you know I listen to you."

"You're a good man, Steven Rogers." Hill whispered. "I really appreciate you." Suddenly there was a loud explosion. The room shook. Guests gasped, and stumbled. Stark, who had been sipping wine and talking to a close friend, tripped and stumbled to the floor. Wine glasses shattered, and red stained the white tiles- reminding Steve of blood, which was most certainly not a good sign.

"Wilson, what the hell was that?" Maria gasped into her ear-piece.

"We have no idea." Clint replied. "Someone rigged something on the West corner of Stark's mansion. Wilson's gone to check it out. You guys want Cap's shield?"

"Well-" The door suddenly burst open from one of the other hallways, and the panic that was around them suddenly froze as everyone turned silently to see who was coming through the hallway. A tall, dark figure, with long dark hair and a black face mask stood above Tony Stark. In his hands he held two pistols, and he spoke in a gravelly voice. But the most intriguing thing about him was his one metal arm.

"Good night, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah, uhmm... Shield would be good." Steve gasped.

"What?! Who are you? What the fuck are you doing here?" Tony shouted.

"For a genius, he sure is clueless." Hill rolled her eyes.

"Well, you must have it all figured out." Steve said.

"It's obviously Hydra. Everyone knew this day would come. They no longer need Mr. Stark, so they're killing him and taking over the company themselves." Hill said.

"No more questions. You're my mission, and it's time for you to die."

"Shield would be good, now!" Steve cried. Suddenly, the window to his left crashed open and his shield came spiraling through.

"I told you I never missed anything." Clint said. Steve could almost hear his grin. There was no time to reply. In an instant he was in front of the bullets that were meant for Stark's head, and the four shots ricocheted off of his vibranium shield and into the wall behind the assassin. More people screamed as Major Hill tried to lead them to an escape route of some sort. Stark was shouting about Jarvis, for some reason.

"Get out of my way!" The assassin grabbed Steve's shield with his metal arm and ripped it out of his hands, throwing it across the room and embedding it into the wall. Steve ducked as the man tried to hit him, and then swung his leg out to trip him. The assassin crashed to the floor and Steve turned to help Stark to his feet when something hard slammed into the back of his head. Groaning, he spun around to punch the man in the face, but was blocked. The dueling continued as Major Hill rushed to get the shield out of the wall and Stark dashed for an exit.

"Some reinforcements would be nice!" Major Hill shouted. "Steve!" It was the first time she'd used his first name, and he turned her way, kicking the assassin in the shin. She threw his shield and he caught it, slamming it across the assassin's face. The man keeled over, groaning.

"Mr. Stark!" Hill cried. Most people had cleared the building but Stark was typing something into a screen in the wall and muttering under his breath. "Stark!" Tony turned to see the assassin on the floor, and glared.

"Who is he?" He whispered, though obviously not brave enough to come to where the assassin lay, spitting out blood.

"Hydra." Major Hill muttered under her breath. The assassin looked up, fury on his face and muttered something in some language. Then, he threw something at Stark's feet. Hardly anyone had time to react. Steve screamed out,

"Grenade!" And grabbed Major Hill, pulling her behind his shield just as the Stark Industries weapon exploded. Anthony Stark, Howard's son, was thrown into the air by the blast, landing many feet away with a horrible thud. As the dust around them settled and the ringing in their ears died down, Steve turned to see the assassin disappear into the dark, as quickly as he'd come.

"Dammit!" Hill screamed. She pulled herself away from him and raced over to where Stark lay.

"Is he dead?" Clint and Wilson came rushing in at the same time. Steve knelt over the billionaire. The man's white dress shirt was speckled with growing bloodstains. Shrapnel had exploded, hitting his chest right above his heart.

There was no way the man was still alive, and yet... Steve pressed his fingers to Stark's neck.

"He's alive!" He gasped.

"We need to get him to safety right now!" Hill snapped. "Wilson, go back and call HQ. Hydra police is going to be here any minute for damage control, and we need to be _gone!" _Wilson nodded, and rushed away. "Clint, we need something to slow the bleeding."

"I don't have anything!"

"Dammit!" Hill fell to her knees and began quickly unbuttoning Stark's white shirt. Steve leaned in to help her.

"SHIELD's on the way, but we need to get him out of here." Wilson said, as he rushed in.

"They'll have a stretcher." Hill assured them as she pressed the white shirt against Stark's wounds. "Barton, make yourself useful and wait for them."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Wilson, I need you to figure out what Stark was looking at on that computer over there."

"Roger that." Wilson dashed over to the computer, just as Dr. Jacobs came racing into the room followed by Bruce Banner and a few nurses with a stretcher.

"Get out of my way, all of you." Steve, Major Hill, and Clint stepped out of the way for the Doctor and his assistants to get through. Dr. Banner immediately came up to Major Hill and said,

"The Hydra Police were right behind us. We need to move fast."

"Wilson!" Hill shouted.

"Yeah?"

"What'd you find?"

"It's hard to say..."

"Move." Banner came up behind Wilson and took over the small tablet computer that was up against the wall. He typed in a few things and shook his head. "Stark was deleting some files permanently. I can't retrieve them. He knew something about this. He knew it was Hydra. He's hiding something from them."

"So there's definitely incentive for them to kill him." Steve said. "These computer things... they hold information?"

"Yes, there's no time to explain." Clint said. "We gotta go."

"Barton's right. We need to leave, _now!" _Hill nodded.

"We're good here!" One of Dr. Jacobs nurses called out. "You all need a ride?"

"That would be helpful." Steve nodded.

* * *

They managed to slip past Hydra police in a Hydra ambulance, and return home safely. Being in the city was dangerous, and sooner or later it wasn't going to be so easy. But it was lucky for Mr. Stark that they got there fast enough. Everyone went down below to the Lab and Medical Sector except for one nurse whose job it was to get rid of the ambulance to throw Hydra off their tracks. There, Dr. Jacobs pulled Stark into surgery. Everyone knew there was a very slim chance the young billionaire was going to survive.

"It's ridiculous." Hill whispered, crossing her arms and clenching her jaw. Steve looked over at her, her blue eyes filled with confusion. "We've saved this asshole and... for nothing."

"It was the right thing to do." Steve whispered, watching as the Doctors prepped Stark for operation.

"Hill!" Fury came rushing down the hallway followed closely by Colonel Coulson.

"Sir!" Everyone saluted, standing tall.

"I can't believe you dragged this motherfucker into my _secret _military base!" He shouted. Steve flinched. Hill's face remained unmoving.

"Sir, it was the only option. We need information from Stark. If he dies we lose that info."

"I don't give a damn if he dies!" Fury screamed. "You were supposed to learn about his new secret weapons project to prevent Hydra from ever getting their hands on it! And the whole mission is compromised by _what?!_ Some prankster with a peg arm?!"

"General, I _know _it was Hydra-"

"I don't care what you _know. _I want to know the facts, Hill. What happened? How did you all miss something this big? The bomb, the sneaking assassin in the front yard? How did you miss it? Surely he wasn't _that _good."

"Sir, I don't have enough field agents." Hill stated.

"That's your excuse?! You, Barton, Rogers, and Wilson can't accomplish one simple mission on your own?"

"With all due respect, sir, this wasn't supposed to be about fighting. It was in and out." Rogers whispered. "Almost supposed to be fun." He remembered dancing with Major Hill and almost smiled.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Rogers."

"Perhaps Major Hill is right," Coulson said. "They need to be more of a team. More team members wouldn't hurt."

"Who would you suggest, Colonel?" Fury groaned, still eying Hill with frustration.

"Actually, the first thing I would suggest would be training among the team. Secondly, if you want people as a suggestion I've got a couple 'gifteds'."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. You know Daisy Johnson and Janet van Dyne."

"Hmm..." Fury paused, thinking. "Training wouldn't hurt, when you're not on mission. Secondly, Daisy Johnson's working in another facility on the West Coast, isn't she?" Coulson nodded. There was a long pause before Hill spoke up.

"Sir, would you mind if I spoke to Miss van Dyne about becoming a Field Agent?"

"I think that would be acceptable. When you do, take Rogers with you."

"Sir?" Hill paused with a frown.

"Take Rogers with you. He needs to meet Miss van Dyne as well. Everyone else already has."

"Of course, sir."

Everyone slowly began to wander off, away from the blacked-out walls of the operation room. They wouldn't know how Stark was for a while now, so there was no point in staying. But Steve sat down on the bench across the hall and watched doctors and scientists float by, waiting, and whispering a quiet prayer for Howard's son. He owed his old friend at least that much.

* * *

_Labor District—NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_0830R (UTC-5)_

_18JUN2012_

"Well, Doctor, what is it?" They all stood around the conference table on level one, facing a very stoic Dr. Jacobs. The Middle-eastern man frowned and shook his head, looking at them one at a time, Steve, Major Hill, General Fury, Clint, Sam, Dr. Banner, and Colonel Coulson. He turned around, pulling his clipboard out of his bag he began to talk, but hardly any of the words made any sense to anyone- except for maybe Dr. Banner. Steve made out the words: _puncture, heart, shrapnel..._

"Doctor." Hill interrupted. "If you could please speak English?"

"Mr. Stark is going to die." There was a long silence.

"Great." Clint groaned. "So basically all that was for nothing."

"Dr. Jacobs... please, what's happening to him?" Dr. Banner asked. "In simple terms, for everyone else."

"Mr. Stark has numerous small pieces of shrapnel digging their way towards his heart. He won't last very much longer, and the shrapnel can't be removed It's too small.

"What can we do?"

"Make him comfortable. He'll probably be unconscious for what's left of his time, but... you never know-" Banner immediately jumped to his feet, the chair he was sitting on knocked down, away from him.

"Dr. Jacobs. Mr. Stark must be put back in surgery immediately."

"What?"

"Major Hill, I'm going to need a car battery. Sam, can you head to my lab and get all my equipment?"

"What? A car battery? Whatever for?" Hill frowned.

"Yes, sir." Wilson stood without question.

"What are you thinking Dr. Banner?" General Fury glared.

"I'm thinking I'm going to save an asshole billionaire's life."


	11. Chapter 11: Why am I here?

**Here is chapter eleven! :D Sorry, things are moving slowly. I'm trying to work on a few different things at once. Yes, the scene in this chapter with the priest is definitely me pulling something out of Daredevil (which is awesome, btw). Aaaanddd, Hank and Jan are now totally integrated into my story because I love them so much. :) **

**I'm going to start posting replies to reviews for the previous chapter down at the end of chapters. If that makes any sense... **

**I just want to thank all of you for reviewing and commenting and just being awesome, mostly because I don't think I replied to everyone. So this posting of the comments will solve this problem, but I want to thank all of you who commented on chapters before chapter ten. I love reviews! So, feel free to offer suggestions, or just comment on some of this. **

**Follow me on tumblr! (mariahills-capsicle) **

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Labor District—NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1030R (UTC-5)_

_18JUN2012_

"Captain Rogers?" Major Hill stood above him, her arms folded over a clipboard. Her eyes shining with worry.

"Major." Steve nodded.

"Still being Stark's guardian angel?" Hill frowned.

"I am still praying for him, yes. Do you know what Dr. Banner's doing?"

"No, I have no idea. But Bruce is a very intelligent human being. I'm sure whatever idea he had it's going to work perfectly." Hill said. She sat down next to Steve on the bench and looked up at him. "I actually came here to ask you if you'd be willing to go with me to Hank's lab. After all, General Fury did order it, and we're both here now... so..."

"Of course I'll come, but... I thought General Fury ordered me to meet Miss van Dyne, was it?"

"Yes. Jan's always in Hank's lab."

"Dr. Pym?"

"Yeah, but he hates being called that." Maria stood up, "Follow me." Once again, Steve let her lead the way to their destination, a large lab in the biochemistry section of the Lab Sector. Major Hill entered the room with a swipe of her keycard and Steve followed closely behind. The room's walls had been blacked out so Steve hadn't been able to see inside until he was in. Dr. Henry Pym was leaning over a helmet, doing some sort of work, and leaning against the counter next to him was a pretty young woman with short, dark brown hair, and big blue eyes. She was wearing light blue jeans, and a yellow t-shirt underneath a lab coat that was far too big for her. She was chatting with Hank amiably, but doing most of the chatting herself.

"What's that little red thing do?" She asked. "'cause in the old radio shows they always say 'Don't cut the red wire'."

"It's not a wire, Jan." Hank said, still focused on his work.

"Well, _that's_ a wire."

"Yes, and I'd advise you not to cut it."

"Would you be angry, Hank?" She whispered, biting her lower lip. "Maybe if I cut the wire you'd come spend more time with me instead of ants."

"Don't cut the wire, Janet." Hank said, gently moving her hands away from the helmet, which was when he noticed he had guests. "Major Hill! Captain Rogers!"

"Hank." Hill smiled. When Janet van Dyne heard the name Captain Rogers she shot up, standing straight and tall.

"Captain Rogers? Wow! It's good to meet you." She rushed forward to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss van Dyne." Janet blushed.

"Please, call me Jan." She giggled. Hank narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"What's the reason for this unexpected visit?" He asked curiously.

"We're actually here to talk to Janet." Hill said.

"Oh." Hank nodded.

"Really?" Jan grinned, spinning around to face Hill. "Great! What's this about, Major?"

"Actually, Janet, we know about your powers and we were wondering if you would like to train as a field agent." _Powers? _Steve frowned. _What does that mean?_

"A field agent? Like, I'd actually get to go on missions?" Janet looked over at Steve seriously.

"Absolutely not." Hank said.

"What?" Janet looked over at Hank angrily.

"I won't let you go. I need you here, you're a good assistant, Jan."

"I don't want to be holed up here in this lab forever. I want to help with the rebellion. I want to help SHIELD and NUSAA."

"You can help by helping me..." Hank said.

"Not the way I want to, Hank." Janet crossed her arms. "I want to do this, and you can't stop me."

"Jan!"

"I want to do it." She repeated to Major Hill and Steve.

"Perfect. I'll inform Fury of your decision." Hill nodded.

"Janet, please." Hank frowned.

"It's my decision, Hank, so drop it!"

"I just... I don't want you to get hurt." There was a long pause and then Janet sighed.

"I appreciate that, I really do, but... you know this is what I've always wanted." Hank nodded slowly.

"I know. I'm sorry, Jan. I want you to be happy." His smile was genuine, and for a moment Steve felt like he and Major Hill were intruding on something very important between the two friends.

"And I want you to be happier. We both know you're happier without me pestering you nonstop."

"You know that's not true." Hank laughed. "I enjoy your pestering sometimes."

"You're the best, Hank." Jan leaned over the lab counter and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, you are. But, be safe, please, Jan."

"You too, Ant-boy."

"Haha." Hank rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Labor District—Clint's Apartment_

_1230R (UTC-5)_

_18JUN2012_

"Hey! I'm home!" Clint called out as he opened the door, shoving his keys in his pocket. It had been hard to balance things between his apartment where the Russian assassin was hiding, and SHIELD, but he had managed the last few days. He decided that he'd use his lunch break to talk to the young woman. He was rather bored at work, filing paperwork was not his ideal job, but so far, until Stark woke up, it was his only job. As he stepped into the kitchen he realized he had received no answer from "Miss Natalie Rushman", and worry filled him. _What if she left? What if Hydra found her? What if she's going to kill me? _He paused, wondering what he should do, feeling the gun hidden in the holster underneath his thick maroon sweater. When Natalie suddenly walked into the kitchen with just a towel around her slim frame. Her long curls were plastered to her neck and shoulders- damp from her shower. When she saw him her eyes lit up, but the rest of her face remained expressionless.

"Hello." She said, holding tight to the white towel that was wrapped around her body. "I hope you don't mind, I just got out of the shower."

"N-nah." Clint breathed, shaking his head. He dropped his grocery bag on the counter.

"Good. I'll just go put something decent on then." She spun around the corner into the living room and Clint heard the towel drop to the floor. He swallowed, and turned to his grocery bag, trying to ignore the sound of her digging through his old clothes. He had bought them lunch. He hoped she hadn't eaten yet. When she came around the corner again she was wearing a pair of his old running shorts- extremely baggy on her, and an old green sweater.

"I got lunch." He said, holding up the bag. She shrugged,

"Alright." They sat down in the living room and Clint pulled out the sandwiches which he'd bought at the cafe down below. It had been risky. If someone had recognized him he could have been sent to prison, and they would have tortured and killed him for being part of SHIELD. He had been lucky this time, and he had bought his sandwiches without being interrupted.

"I didn't know what you liked, so it's just a turkey sandwich. I guess it's got cheese and lettuce and tomatoes." She looked up at him wonderingly as she took the sandwich from his hands.

"I've never..." she frowned, "I've never had tomatoes before."

"It's kind of early for them, isn't it? Tomatoes don't really ripen until late July... wait. You mean you've _never _had one?"

"No..." She shook her head, unwrapping the sandwich and staring at the red stripe in the middle with wonder. "At least, I don't remember if I have. I only remember Hydra. And when I was a part of Hydra we had rations, mostly bread and water... some meat if we were lucky. And always a little cheese. They wanted us to keep up our strength. Cheese was a good and easy source of protein."

"You keep saying 'us'." Clint frowned, after taking a large bite of his sandwich. Natalie paused, thinking.

"I suppose I do... I think there were three others."

"Three other assassins?" Clint asked.

"Yes, three... There were four of us. The man with the metal arm- he was sick. He couldn't let go of something in his past, and they didn't have complete control over him. There was the boy... the boy with silver hair. And there was the girl... she was so kind." She paused again and then shook her head. "I didn't know them well. I didn't know their names." Here she took a bite of her sandwich while Clint chewed thoughtfully. _This would be really useful information for NUSAA. Too bad Fury thinks Natalie's dead. I'd have to explain where I got the information..._ "Clint, have you ever killed anyone before?"

"What?"

"You said you didn't want to kill me. So, have you killed anyone before?" Clint paused, deciding whether or not he should be honest with her. _That one time. It was the time you decided you didn't ever want to be a part of it anymore._

"Yes. Once." He whispered. Natalie set her sandwich down, hurt filling her eyes, as if her own memories were poison.

"I have killed many people... too many people, all for Hydra. Do you know why Hydra called me 'The Bride'?"

"No, I-"

"I was married to my work. They made Hydra my only life, my only option. They destroyed my chance at happiness."

"You don't have to worry, SHIELD is going to destroy them, make them regret what they've done. We're going to cut them down!" Clint replied. Natalie looked thoughtful.

"I don't think I would mind being a widow." She whispered. Then she took a large bite of her sandwich.

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1500R (UTC-5)_

_18JUN2012_

Steve slipped through the doors of the small Christian Chapel on the fifth level. He carefully stepped forward to the first row of poorly made benches and sat down. He wondered why they didn't have pews, but shook the thought away and stared towards the front of the church where a large cross stood against the wall. _What have I done to deserve this? _He thought. _Did I not serve my country well enough in World War II? Did I not stand strong? Did I not thank you for everything you've given me? Why have you brought me here? _He heard footsteps and turned to see an old man step from the shadows of a side storage room.

"Good afternoon." Steve whispered.

"Hello, my son. What brings you here?" The priest stepped over carefully, weaving around the benches to greet Steve, who stood in turn to shake his hand.

"I was just... May I talk to you for a moment?" He needed _someone _to talk to. And he'd made friends, but he needed counseling. Fury had informed him that they had counselors, but Steve thought perhaps he should first go to God.

"Of course." The old man nodded with a smile. "I'm Father Daniel. Please, sit. Why don't you tell me what's troubling you?"

"Well, Father..." Steve paused, shaking his head. "I don't know if you'd heard, but I just woke up after seventy years in the ice."

"Yes, I did hear that." The priest nodded with a small smile.

"I guess... I'm just wondering..."

"You're wondering why your not dead."

"...Yes." Steve nodded slowly. "Yes. Why am I here? Was I not strong enough in the forties? Did I not do good enough? What went wrong?" The priest looked thoughtfully up at the cross, stroking his chin.

"My son, your questions imply that you believe you've failed in some way."

"I must have! Why would I be here?" Steve asked.

"But have you ever thought that perhaps you didn't fail but succeeded? Maybe you're _needed _here." No, he had never thought that. The idea made his head spin. _Needed?_ So far, he believed he'd been only a hindrance. He had especially frustrated Major Hill by almost screwing up a mission, and now there was all this technology that Wilson had been trying to teach him about for the past two hours. It was all so difficult. How could he be of any use here?

"Cap?" The large door opened and Sam Wilson stuck his head in.

"Sam." Steve stood, confused.

"Dr. Banner just finished up surgery with Mr. Stark. He has some updates for us and he'd like us all to be there."

"Alright, I'll be right behind you." Steve said. Sam nodded, and dashed away. The door slammed behind him and the crack echoed through the chapel. Steve looked back down at the priest. "Thank you, Father, but I've got to go now."

"I'm always here to help, Steven." The priest said with a smile. Steve raced out of the chapel and to the elevator where he went up to the first floor. Sam hadn't told him where they were meeting, but he assumed the young agent had meant they would all meet in their meeting room near Major Hill's office. He hurried in that direction, passing numerous young soldiers as he went. He entered the meeting room to find that Major Hill, General Fury, Colonel Coulson, Sam, Clint, and Janet all waiting for him, with Bruce at the head of the table, sorting through a file.

"Ah! Captain. Glad you could make it. Why don't you take a seat and we'll get started?" Steve sat down next to Hill, who offered him a smile, which he returned happily, and then everyone focused their attention on Bruce. "I guess I'll just start at the beginning. When the grenade exploded shrapnel went flying into Stark's chest. Dr. Jacobs was able to extract some of it, but a lot of it was making its way towards Stark's heart, which of course would be fatal. Of course, we all know that shrapnel is made of metal..."

"Yeah?" Clint frowned.

"What I did was I opened up Stark's chest and placed a magnet within it which would be able to hold the shrapnel back from his heart. The magnet, of course, is run by the car battery I requested from Major Hill."

"So right now, Anthony Stark has a large car battery hooked up to him?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Bruce nodded. "He won't be able to live without it. I'm keeping a close eye on him, and having nurses keep a look out for any change in his brainwaves. As soon as he wakes, I want to know."

"But, what's your verdict?" Hill asked. "Is Stark going to live?" Bruce paused, thinking.

"There's a... very large chance that with my magnet Mr. Stark will survive." Bruce nodded.

"Oh good." Janet breathed. "I mean, it's horrible when people die for no good reason. But, I'm not exactly sure... I mean, I haven't been told exactly what the point is of Mr. Stark being here."

"Mr. Stark may be building a weapon of mass destruction for the Nazi powers. We need information on that weapon and the ability to shut down the project." General Fury supplied.

"Oh." Janet nodded.

"So, the billionaire with the car battery...? He's going to be alright?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Bruce nodded again. "I'm quite certain."

"Alright, good. We can stop all this fuss. I'm going to go take a nap."

"No, you can't." Major Hill interrupted. Clint groaned allowed, and swiveled in his chair to face her.

"Why not?" He whined.

"I'm sending you Steve and Janet to the police station to gather up any clues. I want to know if this really was done by Hydra."

"Are you kidding? They can't! There are police crawling all over that building! They'll get caught!" Wilson cried.

"May, I remind you, Sam, that we've done this before." Steve frowned.

"If it was Hydra who attacked Mr. Stark then they'll be cleaning up any evidence of it as we speak." Hill frowned.

"How are we supposed to get evidence if Hydra's all over the place?" Janet asked.

"Jan, you're going to be getting the evidence. Hydra doesn't know you. It will be easy enough for you to slip into the station and claim you have to report a crime and no one will know any better. You'll have to use your powers to retrieve what they have there." _Powers? Hank Pym talked about Jan having powers briefly, but I must be the only one who doesn't know what they are. _Steve thought.

"But what will we be doing?" Clint asked.

"You and the Captain will be a distraction." The way Major Hill's bright blue eyes shone when she said his title reminded Steve of how she had shouted his name the other night. It made him smile.

"Why does Janet need a distraction if it's easy in and out?" Clint asked.

"We need to make sure fewer Hydra guards are in the way. It's Janet's first mission, and I want to go easy on her." Hill looked over towards the young woman, "After today, things are going to be tough, and I'm not going to help sugar coat anything."

"Understood, Ma'am." Janet nodded.

"Alright."

"But, what sort of distraction do you want?" Steve asked.

"Mmm... I had a couple ideas." Hill said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

_The Labor District-Clint's Apartment_

_1600R (UTC-5)_

_18JUN2012_

"Hello?" Clint frowned as he stepped into his own apartment, a little afraid of what he might find. "Bonjour? No... wait. That's French. Russian... Russian... How do you say hello in Russian? Alacazam? Hello in Russian! Natalie? Where are you?"

"Clint?" Natalie popped out from behind the counter, her green eyes were wide with concern. "Sorry, I'm getting a little jumpy being cooped up in here."

"I understand, I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure something out to get you out of here. For now, I just stopped by to grab my second bow. The others in the repair shop."

"Are you off on another mission?" Natalie asked in her thick Russian accent.

"Yeah. Just stealing some evidence from Hydra. Hill and Fury want it confirmed that it was indeed Hydra that attacked Stark."

"Intriguing." Natalie frowned, and then shook her head. "Please be careful. I owe you a debt. And I can't pay it off if you die."

"You owe me nothing." Clint smiled with a shake of his head. "Remember? I didn't have to kill you, you didn't have to stay with Hydra. It was a win-win deal."

"I owe you, Clint. Please, believe me when I say that. Someday, if you ever need help, I'll be here."

Clint paused, thinking. "Thank you, Natalie."

* * *

**Black' Victor Cachat:** Nice work on how Tony joins the fold

_Thanks! I've been planning that for a while- it was one of the original ideas I had for the whole story, though I didn't know it would be coming in so soon. I guess we'll see how Tony interacts with the team in a little bit- even I don't know! _

**Anon:** Whoa. This was probably the best chapter yet. Loved the Winter Soldier action.

_Thanks! :D I wasn't sure who was going to be the "villain" until a little bit ago, but Bucky seemed the easiest. We'll see where it leads... _

**Also, for those of you who keep asking about Pepper, do not fear! Pepper shall join us soon. Though, if I recall correctly she has popped up a couple times, just briefly... ummm... Chapter four, and another one I think. But maybe just chapter four. Anyways, she'll be joining us as a more main character very, very soon! After all, when you have Tony you've got to have Pepper. :) **

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12: Hydra did This

**Lord, I didn't know how much I missed this until this very moment. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've added anything. I don't know what's happened to all the time! Anyways, my excuse is computer problem. As most of you probably know, that's often my excuse. Have no fear! I have bought a new computer, and that shall no longer be my excuse. (though, there will no doubt, be others). **

**I'm also sorry if there are any ridiculously obvious mistakes in this very short chapter. I wrote it up in haste. I leave in three hours (3:00 am) on a missions trip. (Three hours of sleep! Yay!) I promised myself I'd post this before I leave, so here I am. Forgive me for the haste and whatever mistakes there are!**

**Anyways! Without further ado, I present to you: Pepper!**

**-randomblueboots**

**PS: follow me on tumblr! I love it! :D Find me: mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

The_ Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1630R (UTC-5)_

_18JUN2012_

"Dr. Banner?" A pretty strawberry blond haired woman stood before Bruce in a white blouse and a dark gray skirt with black heels. She held a clipboard tightly in her hands, and looked a little nervous.

"Hi, can I help you?" Bruce was just checking Stark's vitals, making sure everything was normal.

"I'm not medical or anything, but... I..." She paused, looking over to where the billionaire lay unconscious, and some unrecognizable emotion passed across her face. "It's just... To- Stark, I knew him before I became part of SHIELD."

"I see..." Bruce nodded slowly.

"Mr. Stark's family and my family go way back. We sort of grew up together, almost. It's rather funny that we ended up this way." She paused. "The past doesn't matter. What does matter, Doctor, is that I would like to offer my services. If you need anything at all... if Mr. Stark needs anything at all... I'd be glad to help."

"Miss... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Bruce frowned.

"Potts." She held out her hand and Bruce shook it. "Virginia Potts."

"Miss Potts, have you ever heard that when someone's unconscious they can hear what people are saying to them?"

"I thought that was just for comas." Virginia frowned.

"Not necessarily. Many people believe that the very emotional environment around any person can effect physical health. Talking to someone who is ill and unconscious is a completely natural thing, and when the talking is positive it generates a positive environment, allowing for a shorter healing time."

"Are you asking me to talk to him?" Virginia asked.

"No, I'm not asking you to do anything. What I will say, though, is that most everyone in this entire organization hates Mr. Stark for all he's done. Anyone who walks in this room just is full of anger and pain. The environment I've felt is not a very happy one. It seems that you and I are the only ones here who seem to still see the good in Mr. Stark. Don't you think that he deserves to remember what it feels like to be good?" Bruce asked. Virginia paused, settling her clipboard down with a shake of her head.

"You're a very wise man, Bruce Banner. I see why everyone likes you." Then she pulled a chair up to Stark's hospital bed, and took his hand. She whispered in the sweetest voice, "I'm right here, Tony, and I remember what you were like before you became a dick. Please remember that too."

* * *

_Research District-Hydra Facility_

_1700R (UTC-5)_

_18JUN2012_

Steve knew nothing about Janet van Dyne, just like he knew next to nothing about Clint Barton. But the next morning, when he saw her dressed in a short black skirt, a yellow short-sleeved blouse, and tall black heels he knew, just from the way she walked, that she would be a perfect field agent. Miss van Dyne crossed her arms and smiled when she saw them.

"Hi!" She said. Steve gathered from everyone else's stares that they'd never really seen Janet dress like that before. "Is this good enough?" She held out her arms and spun around for everyone to see her. Major Hill nodded, a small smiling appearing on her lips.

"I think you're going to do just fine." She said. "You remember your story?"

"Yes." Janet smiled, brightly and then almost instantly her eyes filled with tears, "It was terrible! There were explosions and I couldn't see what happened to Mr. Stark! Oh God! Do you know who did it?! Have you found the killer?!" Clint laughed aloud at her performance, but Steve knew her performance was more than satisfactory. Janet was _good. _Why she hadn't been out on the field before was a mystery to him.

"Jan!" Dr. Pym slipped into their safe house, with a huff. "Can you believe Agent Wilson out there? He wouldn't let me in!" He rolled his eyes.

"Hank, Sam is _guarding _the door. It's what he's supposed to be doing." Major Hill frowned.

"Anyways... I brought this, for your-" Dr. Pym stopped short when he looked up at his former assistant, his brown eyes widened. "Jan..."

"Something wrong?" Janet frowned, trying to straighten her shirt.

"No- err... nothing!" Pym's cheeks flared red and he shook his head. "I brought this for you." He held out a yellow headband, and Janet took it with a smile.

"Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, slipping the headband into her hair.

"Alright. Are you all ready?" Major Hill asked.

"As I'll ever be." Janet nodded, looking towards the door with determination.

Steve and Agent Barton took their places outside the Hydra Police Facility of the Research District. Hill and Dr. Pym were in the safe house a few blocks down, and Wilson was up on the roofs, as usual. _Poor Sam. _Steve thought. _He just wants some action. _Janet was just around the corner, waiting for her cue. When Sam spoke to give them the green light, Janet stepped around the corner with purpose, looking frightened and worried, with her coat hanging off one shoulder, as if she was too concerned to bother. She scurried to the police station doors just as Clint and Steve bumped into one another.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Clint shouted. Steve shook his head.

"Sorry, sir, didn't mean anything." He was about to turn away when Clint snarled.

"That's right, little girl, run home to your mama." Steve almost wanted to laugh, but he spun around anyways, displaying a perfect face of pure fury. In fact, he was used to comments like this. When he was sickly and small before the serum, he was often treated like this, so those comments really didn't faze him anymore. However, he remembered, as a child, the pure hate he had for the unfairness of everything. Why had he been made as such a weakling? A Runt? Why was everyone else stronger than him? He remembered that rage and channeled it into the fight with the man before him just as Janet van Dyne stepped through the doors to "report a crime".

"Listen here, _friend." _Steve spat. "I was taught not to disrespect anyone, don't matter if that person's a son of a bitch or not. So you best walk away before I change my mind." Meanwhile, as the crowd outside got louder and louder, Janet pushed her way to the counter at the Hydra Facility. She wiped tears from her eyes as she approached the guard on duty and put on her best frightened face.

"You've got to help me!" She gasped.

"What could you possibly need from us?" The guard frowned when he saw her, though because of her fancy dress he was required to listen to her story before turning her down.

"I was just walking down the street when this man came rushing around the corner from an alley and grabbed my purse! He just grabbed it! You have to get it back, it's important!" When the tall, dark haired man heard the word purse he rolled his eyes.

"Look, Lady, I don't know if you realized, but Hydra's got a lot more important things to deal with- especially with SHIELD wreaking havoc everywhere!"

"You don't understand! My Grandmother's necklace broke, I was taking it to the jewelers. It was tucked away in my purse. That necklace was extremely precious to me! It can't be replaced! You have to help me." This seemed to get through to the young man who frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know if I-" Another Hydra guard came rushing in, panting.

"There's a brawl on the street, and a huge crowd! I can't get through! I'm going to need your help!"

"Alright." The dark haired man turned back towards Janet, "Lady, wait here." Janet watched the two men dash out the door and turned with a smile on her face towards the long hallway that would lead her into the depths of the Hydra Facility.

"Nice work, Janet." Major Hill said in her ear. "He'll be back, so we should probably get this done as quickly as possible." Janet nodded, and began to shrink. It only took her a few seconds to get down to her comfortable, smaller size. Wings popped out of her back moments later, and she began to fly down the dark hall in search of the records office. When she found it, not far down from the main hall, she entered and found herself face to face with numerous, huge file cabinets. Groaning aloud, she grew back up to her regular size and began looking for Stark's name. It was a start, after all.

The file for Tony Stark was extremely heavy, but Janet somehow managed to carry it all the way to the alley way by the safe house in her small-form. Clint and Steve had broken up there fight just before the guards were about ready to arrest them. As the two men came wandering back into the safe house, exhausted, Major Hill began to look through the file.

"It's just as I thought!" She declared to Steve as he stepped inside.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Hydra didn't need Stark anymore!"

"But who's going to run his company?" Hank asked.

"Who knows?" Hill shrugged. "It's not really our problem right now-"

"Not our problem?" Steve gasped. "Of course it's our problem! If Stark was just unlocking some sort of dangerous secret that could be used against us, then it's very much our problem!"

"Rogers..." Hill looked up at him, and Steve expected to see anger, but he noticed something different, almost a soft glimmer of amusement. "I appreciate your concern, but we all know that right now our problem is getting this info to Fury before he strangles Stark himself. You know how much he can't stand the guy. If he kills him he'll be doing exactly what Hydra wants. We could use Stark to get some more top secrets. That's what's important."

"Whatever you say, boss." Steve sighed.

"Exactly. Everyone, lets pack this stuff up. Once we get back to base you've all got some relaxation time for this success."

* * *

_It had been exactly thirty-four minutes since he had received the call in his home that his mother and father had left the world. Thirty-four minutes. He had counted every second of the ride to the Hydra police facility. He had refused to cry, and counting kept his eyes from watering. It was 2:22 in the morning when they reached the facility and Jarvis opened his car door. He stepped into the white halls, fluorescent lights beaming down on him, making him blink. Blinking made his eyes water. He wiped away a tear and marched to the desk. With authority, just like his father taught him, he demanded to know the details. The guard explained how there had been a terrible car accident. His parents had been driving home from a benefit, driving home back to him, when they were hit by a drunk driver. "It was most certainly a quick death." The guard tried to assure him. It wasn't reassuring at all. Jarvis put a hand on his shoulder. It was exactly 30 minutes after he received the call that the guard told Jarvis that by law Tony had to identify them. He was the only relative that could. Jarvis argued, and begged and pleaded. "He's only eight!" He cried. It made no difference. It was 2:32 when the guard led him to one of the back rooms. The Autopsy room. There, exactly thirty-four minutes after he received a call about their deaths, Tony Stark stared at the mangled, bruised, bloodied, and broken bodies of his parents- Howard and Maria Stark. Trying to swallow a sob, he nodded his head, the only way he could say that these were indeed his parents. He reached out and touched his mother's cheek, once a rosy red, but now it was an angry purple-green. Then he turned, and fell against Jarvis' strong body. How could this happen?! How could this happen?! But, as his caretaker slowly dried his tears, Tony noticed something strange. Jarvis' eyes showed sadness, but his face was a mask of anger. Why was Jarvis so angry. The only conclusion… the only thing that made sense was that someone had done this to him. Someone had done this to his parents…. __**Hydra did this. **_

Tony Stark jerked awake, gasping for breath. He tried to relax. He'd had that dream before, but…. There was something different. A different feeling. He couldn't place it. Then, he realized he had no idea where he was. He was restrained by cuffs on his hands and ankles. His bed was comfortable, but it was harder than the feather bed he was used to. The room he was laying in was small, dark, and the walls, floor, and ceiling all seemed to be made of metal. A softly glowing blue light indicated that the door was locked. There was a bedside table with a lamp and a small notebook. He wondered who it belonged to. On the other side of the room was a desk and a wardrobe. Whoever his captors were, they decided it was best to make him as comfortable as possible. A sharp pain hit him right in the chest. He gasped, and yanked on his cuffs, hoping that they would give out. What was wrong with his chest? A soft whirring noise, which he had failed to notice before, grabbed his attention. He looked over slowly. On the ground, next to his bed, was a large car battery. His eyes traced the path of the wires up to where a white bandage was wrapped around his chest. He turned his body frantically and with one hand yanked off the bandage, despite the pain. He was able to see where the wires connected to the bottom of what appeared to be a dark circle of metal embedded in his flesh and bones. Angry red scars and black stitches made him gag. His body seemed to betray him as an overwhelming sense of fear came over him. His throat began to close up, he couldn't breath. He began to panic. He was beginning to remember what had happened, and it terrified him. He screamed for air, for time to think, and maybe for just a glimmer of hope. His scream of anguish brought someone running.

High heels clacked on the metal floor. There was a beep, a click, and the door of Tony's prison swung open. Still gasping for breath, Tony looked up at the woman who had answered his cry of panic.

"Pepper." He whispered, confused. Perhaps this was a new symptom to his attacks? Hallucinations? He hadn't seen Virginia Potts in five years, not since she'd left to start a new branch of her business on the West Coast.

"Tony." A smile came to her lips as she stepped into the room. She sat down on his bed, and freed him from his restraints.

"Where am I?" He whispered, trying to calm his breathing.

"Safe, for now. We'll talk about it later. Right now you just need to calm down." She said, gently setting her hand on his shoulder. Then she gently pulled him into her arms and held him. "Everything's going to be okay now."

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Continuing to like your work with "The Bride," including how she becomes a Widow

_Yes! Thanks! I especially liked an episode of Avengers Assemble where it shows an alternate reality with Nat being Dr. Doom's Bride and then turning on him, and calling herself a widow. In fact that was kind of one of my favorite episodes. That kind of inspired the whole "Bride", "Widow" sort of thing going on in this story. _

**ChElFi: **I like how you're working all the characters into the story bit by bit.

_Thank you! It's one of my favorite parts about story writing- finding ways to fit the puzzle pieces of the characters together. Why are they here? What is there purpose to the story? What does the plot mean to them and how does it affect who they are? I love taking what we know about the Avengers already and adding to it- seeing how they react to different environments. I guess I just really like AUs. :)_

**Still Waters: **This is very well done AU story and a very good read. Looking forward to more.

_So glad you like it! I love writing it! I'm sorry it's been so long of a wait. I hope you liked this chapter. _

**Sk8: **next chapter please make it magical with starks reaction

_Not much of a reaction here. All he knows in this chapter is that he's somewhere weird and Pepper's here. And as readers we're not quite sure how he knows Pepper of why they're so intimate. Don't worry! Reaction soon, and all will be revealed in time! :D_

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: **She mentioned Pietro and Wanda and Bucky, that makes me sad now. Hopefully they can all get out, and Pietro won't die

_Yes. Wanda and Pietro. I NEED to bring them in. It's just going to happen. After AOU I just love them. AND: we shall never speak of Pietro's death. In my opinion it really was a big mess. I mean, Joss Whedon felt like a character should die, so he just shot Pietro. Right. He just shot him a bunch of times- the guy who has proven over and over again that he can DODGE BULLETS! HE CAN CATCH THEM IN THE AIR! I have much feelings on this subject. Sorry. Pietro's not going to die, I swear to you. But I'm not sure when exactly the twins will be coming in. Maybe not until Part Two, which, BTW, will also be bringing in the Odinsons. :) _

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *aggressively shoves review button in your face* REVIEW! _**

**_(I love it! And I will reply!) _**


	13. Chapter 13: Obadiah Stane

**So, this is probably not my best chapter... it's pretty short, but I guess I wanted to get it out there to let you all know that I'm still alive and thinking about this. :)**

**I _do_ like the first scene with Steve and Maria. :D**

**More to come soon!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Labor District- NUSAA's SHIELD Facility_

_0500R UTC-5_

_19JUN2012_

It had been a long time since Steve had just sat down in a quiet place to draw, but now he carefully held the precious piece of paper and charcoal stick in his hands and stared at the wall in front of him. It was silent in the meeting room. Everyone else was either asleep or relaxing after the safe completion of their simple mission the other day, but Steve wasn't tired. He was still trying to work through some of his emotions and confusion. It still hurt to think that all his past friends were dead.

After another moment his hand began to move as he sketched across the paper, drawing semi-familiar lines. Gentle curves formed a chin and cheeks, and a soft smile. At first he wasn't sure who he was drawing but as his charcoal pencil sketched out her eyes he realized that he was drawing Major Hill. His whole face turned red as he stared down at the drawing, but he continued, pulling his hand across the paper to draw her sweeping bangs and tight bun. _The drawing would look better if her hair was down. _Steve realized. _But I have no idea what it would look like. _He wondered if her hair was curly, or if it was straight. What would it look like when she just let it out of her bun? In the next moment the door opened and someone stepped up behind him. Steve tried to hide his artwork but it was too late.

"Rogers, what are you doing?" Hill's voice startled him and he looked up quickly to see a curious frown on her pretty face.

"I..." But it was too late. The Major's blue eyes looked down at his sketch. Steve's cheeks burned, and he watched carefully for any sign of anger in the woman's eyes.

"What…?" Hill leaned over him to see the portrait more closely and Steve was shocked to see a small smile touch her lips. "You're an amazing artist." She whispered. Steve nodded slowly.

"Thank you. I didn't… I didn't mean to draw you. It just happened. I'm sorry, I usually ask first."

"I don't mind." Hill said. "It's beautiful."

"It's not the art that's beautiful, Major." Steve whispered. "It's actually the subject." The Major's cheeks turned a bright pink and her smile disappeared, being replaced by a frown.

"I was actually looking for you." She said, suddenly all business. "I thought you'd be asleep."

"I'm used to getting up early." Steve replied.

"Well, apparently so is Stark. He just woke up a couple hours ago. Ms. Potts has been with him this whole time, keeping him calm. But I think he wants to know why there's a car battery attached to his chest and where the hell he actually is."

"Yes, but wait." Steve followed her into the hall as she marched with purpose down towards the elevator. "Who's Ms. Potts?"

"You've met Pepper. She runs the business side of SHIELD, keeps all the funds and such in order. She's a prominent business woman in the Nazi world, one of Stark's rivals actually. Most of her weaponry is sent to NUSAA."

"So she's like the opposite of Stark."

"Yes. Stark and her, they go way back. The Potts family has always rivaled the Stark family. It's a modern Romeo and Juliette story." Hill said sarcastically.

"You don't like it." Steve frowned.

"Everyone knows that Anthony Stark is Pepper's weakness. She loves him more than anything in this whole world, but Stark is completely incapable of love." Hill pressed the button that led to the labs. "The love Pepper has for Tony will always be unrequited. It's dangerous."

"You know," Steve said after a moment of silence. "I've read some things, Major. I know about Howard, and I know that his son is exactly like him. It seems to me that Howard fell in love and married a young woman who loved him very much in return. I feel that perhaps Anthony Stark's case isn't quite as hopeless as you make it out to be."

"I think you're misreading things, Captain." Hill replied coldly. The next moment, as they walked down the hall, they ran into Fury, Dr. Banner, and Colonel Coulson.

"Good Morning, Major… Captain." Fury nodded.

"General." The two saluted, just as Pepper slipped out the door of a room to the side. Steve knew it was one of the medical bed rest rooms because the walls weren't made of glass like all the other rooms were.

"How is he?" Bruce asked.

"He's confused, hurting. He had a nightmare. He won't tell me what it's about but… It was bad."

"Does he know where he is? Has he guessed?" Coulson asked.

"No. He hasn't said, but Tony's a genius. You and I both know that my presence in that room has gotten him thinking. We haven't seen each other in years."

"What would you suggest general? Someone needs to tell him the truth." Steve said.

"No one needs to tell anyone the truth." Fury replied.

"General! With all due respect Stark should know what's going on- that Hydra tried to kill him. I knew Howard! There was good in him, just as I am sure there's good in his son. If we can just show him-"

"Captain! _With all due respect, _I'm quite sure that no one asked for your opinion." Fury snapped. "Anthony Stark, despite being best friends with one of your _chums_, is a murderer! He's killed millions of people with his ever-advancing technology. People say his heart's made of stone. The man probably doesn't even have a heart." Steve turned away from Fury angrily and faced Pepper. The strawberry blond haired women seemed startled by his anger.

"You knew him!" Steve hissed, "Tell them all that I'm right. Tell them all that there's hope for him yet." Pepper hesitated, looking from one face to another, and shook her head slowly.

"He's right, General." She whispered. "Tony Stark is capable of emotions."

"I'm not going to accept biased opinions." Fury sighed. "Hill?" Hill looked from Steve to Fury and then back. Her blue eyes filled with pain, and Steve realized that perhaps there was some sort of history between her and Stark. Steve wanted to plead her to believe in the man that had killed millions, to believe that there was some hope, some chance.

"I…. Sir, I don't believe..." She paused, and looked back at Steve, "I believe that everyone is capable of making the right choices, and changing their ways- Even Tony Stark."

_She's lying. _Steve saw it, and for one wild moment he thought that perhaps it was because she trusted him unconditionally. _No. She __**wants **__to believe what she's saying. _Fury didn't seem too convinced that she was telling the truth, but he nodded anyways.

"In that case, Dr. Banner, Ms. Potts, if you would do the honors of explaining to Mr. Stark exactly what happened on the night of the party."

"Perhaps it should be someone who was there." Major Hill frowned. There was a long pause as Fury studied her. _There was definitely something there. Some sort of past between Hill and Stark. _

"If you insist, Major, you may join Dr. Banner and Ms. Potts in their little presentation." The General turned towards Coulson. "I would appreciate if, Colonel, if you would visit Dr. Pym and inform him that I'm waiting to see his little presentation in my office."

"Of course, sir."

"If Stark reacts well to the news we have for him…." Fury turned towards Hill, "Then get as much intel out of him as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"That man is invaluable to our operations. Don't let him do anything _you'll _regret." Fury said. Then he and Coulson marched on to do whatever was next on their "To-Do" Lists. Steve looked over at Major Hill the moment the general and colonel were gone.

"Thank you, Major."

"Don't for one second think that I did it for you, Captain." She said. "I can have faith just as much as you can."

"Why, Major Maria Hill, I think your misreading things." Steve said in a teasing tone, then he turned to go find Sam and Clint. Hill hissed in reply and Steve just heard Dr. Banner say, "What just happened?" Before he rounded the corner and left.

* * *

_This constant whirring is going to make me sick. _Anthony Stark was fiddling with the large car battery that was attached via wires to his chest. He wasn't sure what had happened to him, or why he was like this, or where he was, but one thing was certain. His whole body ached, and his chest burned like it was engulfed in flames. He wanted nothing more than to remove the chunk of metal sticking out of his flesh, but Pepper had sworn to him that if he did he would die. Despite what his head was trying to tell him, Tony trusted Pepper- more than he let himself admit. If Pepper said he would die, he believed her.

_But I'm not too excited to walk around for the rest of my life stuck to a giant car battery. _No, the moment he got out of wherever he was he was going to make something that would work much better than what he had now- once he figured out what it was for anyways.

The cold metal door opened and two familiar faces, followed by an unfamiliar one, joined him in the gray metal room. The moment he saw Pepper, he smiled. The next familiar face made him jump up.

"Dr. Banner?" He frowned.

"Mr. Stark." There was a moment of silence and Tony realized what this meant.

"But… NUSAA. They kidnapped you."

"NUSAA did no such thing. They rescued me."

"Like you need that." Tony snorted.

"Look, Stark, Hydra's moral values don't exactly… match mine. I quit. They arrested me. SHIELD broke me lose."

"This is ridiculous." Tony fell back down onto his bed. "So, once NUSAA frees you, you help them kidnap other Hydra-aligned businessmen?"

"Tony." Pepper whispered. "That's not what happened."

"So _what, _pray tell, HAPPENED?!" Tony screamed.

"Mr. Stark… Do you remember me?" The young women in a military uniform behind the Tony's two former friends stepped forward and he did recognize her- dark hair, bright blue eyes… she was the girl from his party. He couldn't remember her name, but he remembered she'd had a fiance. _It's too bad really. I would've taken her home in a heartbeat. _He thought. She looked firm, and serious. If she was like this at work then surely there was an excess amount of fun saved for home. "My face is up here, asshole." Tony jumped, and saw Pepper's face and immediately felt sorry.

"Yes, I remember you. You're telling me that you and your boyfriend are both agents?"

"That's classified."

"Of course it is." Tony rolled his eyes. "So, are you all here to question and torture me, or are you going to tell me what happened?"

"You were at your party Tony." Pepper whispered. "There was an explosion, a diversion really. An assassin attacked." Something came back to him. A scream? A flash of light?

"He was sent from Hydra to get rid of you." The woman whispered. "You did something they didn't like. What was it, Stark?" _I've not done anything! Well, except for… but no! They couldn't have possibly found out about it. Only two of us know and… Stane! Stane ratted me out! That son of a bitch! _

"You thought of something, didn't you?" Banner asked. "What did you do, Tony?"

"I told you, nothing! It's… _Classified." _Tony snarled, but the feeling of contempt completely vanished after only a moment. It was replaced with fear, and Banner could tell. Banner could always tell.

"You're afraid they'll find out." Banner whispered.

"Bruce, I can't… I can't tell you what exactly it is, but it was a project I was working on. A peace-keeping device… I can't say anymore."

"Was it dangerous?" The dark haired woman asked. Tony hesitated.

"Yes… and no. I designed it only to assist in dangerous situations. However, technology like how I've made it, in the wrong hands could be extremely dangerous."

"You found something didn't you?"

"I never lost it." Tony whispered. "Ever since my parents died I knew something bigger was going on then I could understand at the time. I tried to ignore it, but after a while of living the high life I realized that it was right under my nose. I could find out what really happened to my parents. That was… a week ago."

"So, what? You kept your invention from them?" The brunette groaned. "Did you really think that that would stop them?"

"No..." Tony whispered. Then he looked up at Pepper. "Please, tell me exactly what happened at the party." The brunette sighed.

"There was an explosion on the other side of your mansion, something to distract people- something to distract us. But Ste- Captain Rogers and I were there in the room with you. The assassin came in. Captain Rogers and I were able to hold him off for a bit. We hoped you would run, but… you went to your computer."

"Good." Tony nodded firmly, "That means that at least I had some sense to delete all my plans for this device."

"He threw a bomb at you." Banner said. "It exploded at your feet. You have shrapnel in your chest Stark. . It's slowly making it's way towards your heart. The magnet I made from this car battery is what's keeping you alive."

"And you couldn't come up with something a little more tasteful for me to carry around?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Look, since I know you guys can't trust me, I'm going to help." The brunette snorted, but the other two in the room looked completely serious. Tony continued. "I believe that I could have gotten away with what I was trying to do if my associate hadn't betrayed me."

"You're just guessing." The brunette said.

"Obadiah Stane was in control of my funds and he was the one who was in charge of all Stark Industries business deals. Stane always wanted in on my secrets… He probably found an opportunity to finally get rid of me and take the company as his own. As my 'second-in-command' Stane would not be refused by the Nazis if he were to demand control of my company now that I'm gone. If Stane has complete control, then I can promise you that all hell will break lose. Stane will stop at nothing to impress his 'overlords'. He'd bomb every inch of the city if he thought even one of you lived on each block. Stane's not someone to be messed with."

"Why are you telling us this?" Banner asked.

"I'm telling you this because I actually have a will." Tony replied. "I do not name Obadiah Stane as my successor."

"Who then?" Pepper asked. Tony smiled as he looked up at her.

"My will names Ms. Virginia Potts, owner of Potts Resources, as the owner of my company in the event of my disappearance and/or death." Pepper looked shocked, but Banner smiled and the brunette frowned.

"Hydra isn't going to listen to a will!" She cried.

"Ms…."

"It's _Major _Hill."

"Major Hill. Hydra can't ignore my will. I'm very good friends with some very prominent people. Hydra's afraid that their rule over people is slowly breaking. Defying my wishes before my friends might be suicide to the society they've carefully built. So, Pepper. What do you say? You wanna be CEO of Stark Industries?" Pepper smiled softly.

"I'll do it for you, Tony."

"Good! Here's what you need to do. Gather my friends, Jarvis has a list of my closest ones; gather some of the high ranking Nazi leaders; Obadiah Stane, that asshole; and of course, my lawyer. My lawyer has my will. He may be aligned with Hydra right now, but… I trust him. He and I, we question Nazi powers together. You'll like him. In front of all these people you need to read this will." Tony smirked, "Obadiah's going to be furious. I wish I could be there."

"So you believe us?" Hill asked. "You believe everything we've said, about Hydra trying to kill you? About the battery attached to your chest?"

"Yes." Tony nodded. "I knew they were going to come after me if they found out about me working behind their backs. Besides, I don't really have a choice. There's another thing. Hydra's going to try and tag the attack on you."

"We've considered the inevitability of that, so you probably know that we're going to need you to make a little video. We'll be turning this whole thing against Hydra." Banner replied. Tony nodded slowly.

"On one condition."

"What would that be?" Major Hill smirked.

"I want a lab." There was a long pause before Banner smiled.

"I think we can arrange that."

* * *

_Labor District-Clint's Apartment_

_1000R UTC-5_

_19JUN2012_

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he followed Clint down the block.

"I don't know, something about a fire." They'd both been out and about town. Steve had been getting nervous, all cooped up under ground. He asked Clint to show him around New Berlin. When they heard sirens they came running. Steve could see worry in Clint's eyes. He'd noticed the agent had been acting strange recently, jumping at shadows- almost as if he were hiding something. But now there wasn't just paranoia in Clint's eyes, it was actual fear. He followed the former assassin out onto a street called "Letka" and found himself face to face with a mess. Hydra was swarming everywhere, along with the fire department. A whole apartment building was up in flames.

Clint let out a cry of dismay and then ducked behind the corner. Steve followed him into the building across the street.

"What's going on?" Steve asked.

"You don't understand! That's my apartment building!"

"Do you think someone was targeting you?" Steve asked. There was a long moment of silence and Clint shook his head.

"No. No. They weren't." He groaned and pushed his way through the musty hallway and into someone's apartment. The place was a mess. Trash was everywhere, clothes were strung up to dry across a make-shift clothes line, the door was falling off it's hinges. Somewhere a baby was screaming. A young women, maybe only in her early twenties, cowered away from them in terror.

"Sorry." Clint murmured. "We're just here to see the fire." Steve nodded and apologized as well, but the woman didn't seem to hear. She was rocking back and forth and staring at the wall, where a cockroach climbed towards the ceiling. Steve and Clint watched through the grimy window to see the fire department put out the fire slowly.

"I suppose it could have been an accident." Steve shrugged.

"It wasn't an accident." Clint whispered.

"How do you know?"

"You don't understand! I might not have been hurt, but my friend… acquaintance… she was in there! Do you remember a little bit ago Fury gave me a separate mission?"

"Yes." Steve nodded slowly.

"There's a famous Hydra assassin, she's one of the best. They called her the Bride. Fury demanded that I find her and kill her."

"You couldn't."

"I've killed people before, Cap, but… when I joined NUSAA, I left that life behind me. I didn't want to kill her, and she didn't want to stay with Hydra so we made a deal. They must have found her! Dammit!"

"Clint." The soft Russian voice made Steve jump. Together the two men turned to see a beautiful women, dressed in what looked like Clint's t-shirt and sweats. She held a taser in one hand and a large bow in the other. On her back was strapped a quiver full of arrows. She had long, tangled, red hair, and big green eyes which were full of exhaustion. She was leaning over slightly, as though she was injured. Clint gasped.

"Natalie! What happened?" Clint frowned. Then he saw the bow. "You saved my bow!" He raced forward to grab the weapon from the young woman, but the moment it left her hand she stumbled and fell to her knees.

"Barton, she's injured." Steve said, kneeling next to the assassin. White and red burns burns stretched across her chest, and when Steve pulled her arms away from her torso he found a large chunk of wood sticking out of her side. "She needs help."

"What happened?" Clint asked her again. She laughed and muttered something in Russian. Then, still smiling, she said,

"They found me."

"That much I figured."

"So I had to blow up the apartment."

"What?!" Clint's high-pitched whine made the woman in the corner flinch, but she still kept rocking, completely ignoring them. "You blew up my house because Hydra found you?!"

"It was the only way. You know it was the only way." Natalie hissed, and then she began coughing violently.

"Barton, she's bleeding internally. We need to get her out of here." Steve warned. Whoever this Natalie was she needed medical attention and fast.

"I saw the assassin, Clint, through the window. He was going to kill me. I had to make it look like one of your gas pipes was screwed. The whole place blew, and they won't suspect a thing. At least not for a few days." Clint was still spluttering in horror at Natalie's actions. Steve grabbed his shoulders.

"BARTON! She's going to die!" Clint groaned as he pulled out his cellular phone.

"Fury's going to _kill _me!"

"Don't worry, Clint." Natalie smiled, but Steve could see that she was in extreme pain. "I won't let him."

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**sk18: **time for iron man? or J.A.R.V.I.S?

_Definitely getting close to that time. I guess the intro of Tony to NUSAA was much less dramatic than even I thought it would be, but we'll definitely be adding Iron Man in soon. :D JARVIS is already in here at Tony's mansion, but we'll be adding him to SHIELD for sure. Can't have Tony without JARVIS. _

**ChElfi: **Somewhere, out there, is a lot of great fanfiction about Wanda grieving Pietro...and I will ignore it forever. I refuse to let him be dead in my mind. Glad you feel the same. :) Have fun on your trip.

_Yes, there is so much fanfic about that. Sometimes I read it because Scarlet Vision is the best and a lot of them have that, but it still really hurts me. Pietro is beautiful and awesome and he should have never died! D: Thanks! My trip was amazing, made some new friends and I learned a lot too! _

**Black' Victor Cachat: **That WAS a good episode, I was wondering if you had seen it.  
Nice work with Pepper, and with the Jarvis hint for Tony

_You mean the Avengers Assemble one about the Doom AU? Yeah, it was awesome! Thanks! Like I said, can't have Tony without Pepper or JARVIS. Both are very important. Which is why JARVIS being gone in AOU really hurts, even though Vision is awesome. _

**Liliththestormgoddess: **I love this AU! Very clever how you are bringing all the characters in. Very interested to see how you include Thor.

_Awesome! Thank you! Yes, Thor is going to be entertaining. I'm not quite sure about all the details, but at some point in the second part he will be joining the party along with Loki and of course Darcy and Jane! _

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: **Well Tony's awake and Pepper's there. Love that she's there for him.  
And I can't wait to see the Maximoffs! I loved them too, and losing Pietro was just the worst! I went in thinking that Clint was gonna bite the dust and they wouldn't kill off a completely new person, but clearly I was wring.  
Can't wait for the next chapter!

_Yes, I wasn't exactly sure what Pepper's character would be in this AU, but I think this chapter cleared it up a little. Yes, the Maximoffs are amazing! :D *gasp* I would be so sad if any of the Avengers died- Rhodey, Sam, Vision, etc. or any of the original Avengers! D: I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was short!_

**rohanyoshi:** Please update this story! It's amazingly detailed and well thought out. Please have some more emotional moments with Maria and Steve :) Love the tie-ins to AoU!

_Hehe... thanks! I actually came up with the beginning of the chapter just for this review. Steve and Maria definitely are going to get more emotionally connected. I think it just takes Maria a little while to learn to trust people. Also: I'm going to take a moment to appreciate your username. I had no idea what it was until I just wrote it out and it made me smile. You guys are **all **so inventive with those and I'm just like: whatever. :P _


	14. Chapter 14: Ant-Man

**Umm... so this is short, and probably, again, not the best. Actually, I do like the first scene. (I _love _ Ant-Man, especially Hank). **

**Anyways! In this chapter we see more of him, and a little more of Steve, Clint, and Nat. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Headquarters_

_1200R UTC-5_

_19JUN2012_

He enjoyed quiet, perhaps that was why his favorite company were ants. Today he was hiding even from Janet. He _was _frustrated with her. She was risking more than she thought she was, and maybe that was just because he felt something for her. Maybe he was being selfish. _Jan can take care of herself. She's an adult, she knows what she's doing. _

Hank looked down at the tiny black and red suit in his hands- the little thing that had once been his ticket to fame was now only his ticket to freedom. Once he had been working within Nazi society, just like Tony Stark. Pym-Tech was growing larger and larger, and this final experiment was going to make him more famous than Tony Stark! But, then something happened. He met Janet. He smiled at the memory.

Despite his whole life being changed by meeting Janet van Dyne, this still remained his most important project. Even Fury believed that by completing this project he could help accomplish freedom for the states, like it had been like seventy years ago. _Seventy years at war… Probably the only person alive who remembered what it had been like was Steven Rogers, and Hank envied him. The Captain knew what he was fighting for. For Hank and the others, this was what life was like- what it had always been like. Maybe for Captain Rogers it was easier. At least, that's how they all felt about it._

"Well, what do you think?" He looked down at the six or seven ants moving around on the table before him. Just then, the doors swept open and Janet came flying in. She grew to her normal size in seconds and nodded towards the suit.

"Hi, Hank! How's the project going?"

"Actually, Janet, I'm glad you asked!" Hank pressed the tiny button on the suit and the suit grew before their eyes. Janet watched as he pulled it on. The last piece remaining was the helmet.

"Wish me luck!" He winked as he pulled on the helmet.

"Don't get too small! I don't want you to get lost!" Hank gave her a thumbs up in reply, then he shut his eyes tight and pressed the button. His whole body felt pins and needles and his head began to spin as everything around him grew larger and larger in a matter of seconds. Then, suddenly, everything stopped.

Hank opened his eyes slowly and blinked. He stared around him, trying to determine his surroundings. He was by the metal table leg. He could see Janet's foot. It seemed like a million miles away.

"Hank?" He watched as Janet shrunk down to his size as well, her yellow wings fluttering behind her as she landed near him. "Y-you…. You did it!" She gasped.

"I..." He stared down at the Pym particles pulsing in his belt. "I did!" He felt giddy suddenly, and he laughed out loud, wrapping his arms around Janet and pulling her into a tight hug. "I did it!"

"Hank, do you know what this means? You've changed everything! The ability to shrink- I mean..."

"And what if..." Hank let go of Janet and pressed the button to get larger. Janet followed suit and they both returned to their normal sizes, but Hank pressed the button again, and he grew up another three feet, his head his the ceiling, and he kept growing. He bent over, but the room began to get more and more crowded.

"Hank! Hank!" Janet gasped. Behind him he heard something smash, he was sitting now, his legs growing out towards the glass walls of the lab. Janet cried out again, but this time Hank wasn't listening. He was trying to press the button to shrink again just as his leg broke through the glass. There was a scream from in the hallway. Hank's head was pressing up against the metal ceiling now, and it wasn't feeling too good.

"Hank, you've got to stop!"

"I'm trying!" Hank cried. _Okay, so apparently this needs a little work._ He gritted his teeth as the ceiling above him began to bend and groan. His other leg burst into the lab next to his. He was holding his arms against his body, trying desperately not to smash Janet, or any of the rest of his lab equipment. Suddenly, everything stopped. Janet let out a gasp of relief and Hank began to laugh.

"This is not funny!" Janet gasped. "You could have gotten hurt, or you could have hurt someone else!"

"Dr. Pym!" The moment he heard that shout, he agreed with Janet.

"General Fury!" Hank grinned, feeling a little guilty. "Ummm…It's good to see you! What… uh… what brings you down here?" The General climbed into Pym's lab through one of the holes in the wall made by Hank's legs.

"What did you do?!" The general frowned, but Hank could see that the man was actually a little impressed. Hank tried to shrug, but it only dented the ceiling a little more.

"It worked." He replied. Janet groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Hank." She whispered. "Please, just… shrink back." Hank almost laughed again at how exasperated she looked, but he complied and pressed the button to grow smaller. In only a few moments he was back to his regular size on the floor. Janet put her hands on her hips and Fury crossed his arms.

"You got the Pym particles to finally work for you, Doctor?" Fury frowned.

"Yes, sir." Hank nodded, feeling giddy with excitement again. Years of experiments and work had finally paid off! He had finally succeeded in his mission!

"Good work, Doctor. I'd like to see you in my office..." Fury looked around at the huge holes in the walls, and broken machinery. "...to discuss damage claims."

"Of course, sir." As soon as Fury left Janet turned towards Hank with a groan.

"You're an idiot, Hank." He rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

"Thanks, Jan."

"You could have been killed! Or someone else! And what if you didn't stop growing. What if you just kept growing and growing?"

"You know just as well as I do that Pym Particles aren't infinite energy sources. If I just release one, then I'll only grow or shrink as long as power is being provided."

"Hank." Janet frowned. "You're still an idiot."

"At any rate. I've got to go see Fury."

"I hope he charges you a million dollars."

"Janet." Hank sighed under his breath.

"Talk to you later, Hank, I have a _field _agent meeting."

"Yes, right… Bye."

* * *

_Labor District-Clint's Apartment_

_1030R (UTC-5)_

_19JUN2012_

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Clint groaned. "We _can't _take her to Fury!"

"Why not? I don't think we have a choice." Steve replied. Clint had pulled Natalie up into his arms and they were trying to sneak out from the apartment building they were hiding in when a swarm of Hydra policemen were surrounding Clint's apartment building across the street.

"He'll kill her! He almost killed Stark, and Stark's not even part of Hydra! He's just been selling stuff to them! What do you think Fury would do to her if he got his hands on her? What do you think he'd do to me if he found out I didn't do my job?"

"Fine… we'll sneak her in." Steve suggested.

"HOW?"

"She doesn't have time for this! Give her to me." Steve pulled the red-haired assassin into his arms and rushed down the street. Clint followed closely behind. Steve really didn't have a plan, but he knew the SHIELD agent's next question would be exactly that. Sure enough, the next words that left Clint's mouth were:

"What's the plan?"

"You… you need to sneak back into base and grab a body bag."

"A body bag?! She's not dead!"

"No, but it'll be the easiest way in. We'll take her to Doctor Banner. He'll be more forgiving that Fury, and he owes us one anyways."

"Fine. Come this way." Instead of entering at the normal place to reach head quarters, Clint led Steve around the side of the huge, abandoned factory building. There he pulled a large grated vent covered off the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Going in this way."

"Why?!" Steve frowned.

"One: It's my specialty. Two: It's faster than the elevator. Three: It would look suspicious if I kept coming in and out the main way. Any more questions?"

"Just hurry up. Your friend here is dying."

"Sit tight. I'll be right back up." And Clint disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"So, Dr. Pym, you've finally succeeded." Fury sat down at his desk with what was almost a smile.

"Well, obviously it needs work. I should be able to control the exact amount of power used from each Pym particle in order to control the exact size I want to be, but that's going to take some time." Hank replied.

"So, you've managed to grow or shrink to only two different sizes."

"So far, yes. Hopefully in the next few days I'll be able to change that." There was a pause and Hank frowned, "But, General, you haven't asked me to come here to ask me about my experiment…?"

"Always so observant..." The General crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "The fact is, Hank, you've accomplished this feat at just the right time."

"Why is that?"

"I have a mission for you."

"A mission? You mean like on field?"

"Hear me out, Doctor."

"Fine, I'm listening, but don't get your hopes up."

"I'm not a very social man, Dr. Pym, but I do hear things from my sources. There's something that I've been hearing that's beginning to disturb me. Two things actually. Firstly: I ordered one of my men to kill a Hydra Assassin only a few days ago. The whisper on the street is that The Bride is not dead as he told me she was, but, in fact, is actually just missing. That's not exactly the best of news."

"No, not really." Hank frowned, waiting for the second piece of news.

"Secondly: Hydra plans to use their other assassin, one who we have not had the pleasure of meeting before (besides at Stark's Party), to hunt down and kill any SHIELD or NUSAA agents he can."

"Also not good."

"Correct."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Hank asked.

"I need you to shrink and… get me some intel."

"You want me to be a spy."

"Yes."

"I… I don't think that's a very good idea, General."

"Hank, you're the perfect man for the job."

"Look, I've never been out on field before. I've never even _trained _for anything like that. Wouldn't Janet be a better choice?"

"Unfortunately, Miss van Dyne's abilities are limited. She cannot shrink as small as I need her to. You, on the other hand..."

"I don't think..."

"You need to trust me, Hank, this is the only way it will work." Fury whispered. Hank sighed. He had promised himself he would never get this involved in the fight. Perhaps this was the only way, and maybe he was even meant to do it. "Trust me, Hank. I need _you _to do this mission."

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

**REVIEWS OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**GabycatStark13: ***screams like the fangirl she is bc CLINTASHA 3 and CaptainHill and Pepperony UuU*

_Awesome! :D There's definitely more of that on the way! Like I said at the beginning, it's inevitable. _

**ChElfi: **That was actually a great chapter. Everything is moving right along. Yeah, Clintasha. And glad to see Tony not being a 100% jerk. :)

_Thanks! You know, I thought about making Tony an asshole, but I just hate the asshole Tony Stark, and seeing how Tony's father helped create SHIELD and fight the Nazis it would make sense that even a tiny bit of that would rub off on his son. _

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Continuing good work with Natasha and Clint. Also appreciated how Steve continues to work to bring out the best in people by just being himself.

_Thank you! I never really thought about how Steve's still kind of the main character, working through all this to bring out the good in everyone- but you're right! Now that you've opened my eyes to that I hope to continue to do that. _

**Please, Review or comment. I'll be sure to reply! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: At War

**Sorry this took so long! D: **

**I wasn't feeling very inspired this past week, but I read some fanfic last night and it was like BOOM! Time to write! I definitely wanted to finish this chapter before we leave for camping tomorrow, so I'm glad I was able to do that. **

**The end scene was kind of a brilliant combo of two scenes I wanted to do, so I'm really happy with it. **

**I hope you enjoy! **

**-randomblueboots**

**PS. I'll be starting another AU soon here. In fact, as soon as I'm done posting this, I'll be adding onto Chapter One and posting it here. Check it out. AUs are the best! (And I'm better at writing them). **

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1035R (UTC-5)_

_19JUN2012_

"Goddammit." Clint crawled through the airducts of the SHIELD base. It was a tight fit and he felt a little claustrophobic, but he was used to the feeling. His knees ached from crawling, and his shoulders hurt from tearing on the grooves and screws in the metal of the airduct. He didn't really even have any idea why he was doing this. Sure, Natalie was a good person- deep down. Sure, _he _was a good person. But why? Why was he risking his life for her?! What was so important that he keep her safe? Perhaps it was the simple act of defiance. Fury had gotten on his nerves lately, maybe that was what was convincing him to do this- some sort of petty revenge.

But, no. There was something about Natalie that he liked. She was smart, powerful, with a distant and dark past. But despite that she was beautiful, and sometimes she made him smile.

"Shut up!" He hissed, and then paused as there was a loud creak from somewhere. Which level was he on? He noted that he was on level two- the sleeping quarters level. Just one more level to go to the lab level. He'd need to find an empty forensics lab by sneaking in through the air vents. First he had to get out of the main airduct. Once he saw the large number three he slipped into a side duct and began crawling through the ducts that made their way through all the lab rooms. He passed through Medical, Tech, Chemistry, and so on until at last he reached Forensics.

He carefully crawled his way down another shaft until he crossed a vent into what seemed like a safe, empty forensic lab. Except for perhaps the corpse on the table. He sighed, but quickly popped off the vent and dropped down silently to the floor besides the dead body. _Move faster! _His mind shouted. _Natalie's dying! _

"Barton?" The voice made Clint jump. He spun around to find Janet standing in the doorway.

"Holy _shit!" _Clint gasped. "Janet, you scared…. God! What's wrong with you?"

"What are you doing here?" She frowned, ignoring his shock.

"Oh! I just had to grab something for Dr. Banner." The words spilled so quickly out of his mouth that he really didn't realize he was saying them. After he had, he hoped that Bruce would later back him up. _Everything rests in Bruce's hands now. He can either refuse to care for Natalie and turn her in, or decide to help. It's all a betting game. _It was his job to play games like this, but he hadn't had to bet on the life of someone close to him in some time. _Dammit, Barton! Why'd you have to get so attached?! _

"I was unaware that you're Dr. Banner's errand boy." Janet smirked. Oh, he wanted so badly to retort. _Errand boy?! The nerve! _But he knew that by answering to the mocking he would just be giving himself away, and he might as well have killed Natalie himself.

"He just asked me to grab something. I was being considerate." Janet looked suspicious, but she shrugged her shoulders. He knew she wasn't really a harm to his operation, but Janet liked to talk. And because she was a rookie she was keen on impressing others. She would have no trouble at all giving Natalie away to Fury, who would have the ex-assassin killed for her crimes against the New USA Government.

"Whatever you say, bird-boy. Hey, I don't suppose you've seen Hank? I thought I saw him come this way."

"I… no, sorry. I didn't see him." Clint frowned as he dug into a cupboard, trying to find what he needed.

"Thanks!" Janet almost skipped out of the room, and the moment she did Clint found the small stash of body bags. _Fun times. _He thought as he pulled himself back up into the air vent. _Hurry. We're running out of time. _His heart pounded faster as he thought of what the reality was. _No, you're fine. Nat's running out of time. _

* * *

Steve was beginning to fear that Natalie was passing from this life to the next when Clint finally popped back out of the vent.

"Took you long enough." He frowned.

"Sorry. Ran into Janet. She was a little suspicious." Steve helped Clint slide Natalie into the body bag and zip it up. Then they were on their way back to the front entrance. Unfortunately, that's when they ran in Major Maria Hill.

"Captain Rogers!" She crossed her arms. "Agent Barton. We've been trying to reach both of you! Where have you-?!" She stopped when she saw the body bag and her bright blue eyes widened. "Please don't tell me there's a body in there."

"No, of course not, that's definitely not what body bags are for."

"Why the hell do you two have a _body?!" _She gasped. "What happened?! Who is it?" There was a long pause and Steve looked over at Clint who sighed.

"There was a fire. One of my neighbors… is now dead, and..."

"Right." Hill glared, and Clint cowered away from her. "What's really going on?" There was another pause. "_Now, _Barton! We're losing daylight!" Clint groaned, but submitted. They were running out of time. Natalie would be dead if they didn't get her down to Dr. Banner in the next few minutes.

"You have trust me, Major, and you can't tell General Fury." Hill raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt. _She has secrets too. Steve thought. __She understands Barton's plight. _"A little bit ago Fury ordered me to assassinate 'The Bride'."

"The Bride. Hydra's Bride?! And you didn't think this was important information for me?! Fury can't give out missions, that's _my _job. And it's my job to keep everything recorded! If we don't have organization and order how are we ever going to win this war?!" Steve could see in Hill's eyes that she was fuming- absolutely furious. But she was absolutely right. If Fury was to be trusted as a leader, and general, then he couldn't work behind his soldiers' backs. Steve felt a flicker of anger in his heart.

"I'm sorry! You're right, but the fact of the matter is: I decided not to kill her! She's been hiding out in my apartment. Look, Major, I didn't sign up to kill people. I signed up to free them. I wasn't prepared to kill her. Besides, she's innocent!"

"How do you figure?" Hill snorted.

"We don't have time. She's dying!" Hill frowned, but stepped aside and let Barton pass into the elevator. But before Steve could follow him she grabbed his arm and clung tightly to it.

"Go on ahead, Barton. Take her to Banner. Captain Rogers and I have a few things to discuss." Clint mouthed a "good luck" to Steve just as the elevator doors closed. Steve sighed. _I'm sure going to need it. _He thought. And then he turned his full attention onto Maria Hill.

"Are you out of your damn mind, Rogers?!" She hissed. "If Fury catches you helping him you'll both be thrown into some sort of prison and that woman will be executed anyways!"

"Are you siding with Fury, or us?" Steve frowned.

"I-! How dare you! I-!" She froze, and glared up at him, hands on her hips. Her bright blue eyes were filled with frustration. "I'm not taking sides! I am remaining perfectly neutral in this situation. I'm here to fight a war not a petty argument!"

"Are you suggesting that I shouldn't have helped at all, Major? That what I did has nothing to do with the war. That people…. Real life _people _should just be ignored? It's just about the people with the big guns?"

"No-"

"Just because Miss Rushman, or whatever her real name is, has a dark past, and even a dark present really doesn't mean I shouldn't help her. We've all made mistakes. 'The Bride' as you call her, she's no different."

"Captain-"

"Perhaps, you're not seeing things quite as clearly as Barton has." Steve frowned. "By helping 'The Bride' he's opened up a door for her. He's shown her a way out. I know what Hydra does to people. I've seen it. I know now that Natalie has as well. Anyone in their right mind wouldn't want to stay with them. But not only have we helped her escape Hydra, we've helped Hydra lose their best assassin."

"You're right." The two words were simple, but they made Steve smile. There was a pause and then the Major continued. "Sometimes, Steve, I think you're an angel." She whispered, her blue eyes were full of wonder as she looked up at him. "Because I don't think any human being could be as perfect as you are."

"I'm definitely not anywhere near being an angel." Steve laughed. He tried to ignore the fact that she had called him, once again by his first name, but it was distracting him.

"Lets go see if Agent Barton made it down to medical without being questioned." Hill said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Steve followed her back into the elevator.

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1100R (UTC-5)_

_19JUN2012_

Tony woke up at a later hour than usual, and it was only after he got a grip on his surroundings that he remembered why. Jarvis was usually there to wake him up with a happy chime of_ "Good morning, sir. It is eight o'clock. Today is going to be partly cloudy, but around the afternoon the sun will make it's full appearance. Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."_ This morning Pepper Potts came in to make sure he was awake at ten.

"You know you can leave your room?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't really care. I'm a prisoner. Can't leave this facility."

"Fury's offering you a lab. You should be grateful for that. He trusts you about as far as he can throw the Hulk." Tony shook his head.

"Whatever. He can think what he wants... Fury's a stickler for rules."

"Not as much as you'd like to think."

"So I'm going to break all the rules."

"Not a good idea." Pepper crossed her arms. "I know you're recovering and all, but I'm letting you know that you being an idiot is not going to help your case."

"You remember that Peace-keeping thing I said I was building?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I'm going to build it."

"And then what?"

"Stop the nazis from ruining everyone else's lives. But first… I need to figure out how to replace this goddamn battery." Tony stood up. "You said I have a lab?"

"Alright, slow down." Pepper frowned. "There's something else. I came here to tell you that there's a whole storage unit full of stuff with your name on it."

"Of course there is. SHIELD's been not-succeeding to stop me since-"

"No, not like that Tony. Your father's stuff."

"What?"

"A whole storage unit devoted to your father's unfinished and finished-but-useless inventions, all his notes, and drawings." Pepper replied. She handed him an old, leather-bound notebook and smiled as he took it in awe.

"I wondered… I wondered..." He whispered, flipping open to the middle of the book, "Where all his stuff was if he really had worked for SHIELD. Sometimes I thought everyone had imagined it."

"He wasn't stupid enough to leave it anywhere but here."

_Perhaps it's time to tell Tony about SHIELD, after all, he is seven now. Peggy's whole family lives down here- her husband and three children. _

"Where's the rest?" Tony demanded. Pepper smiled.

"Downstairs. You want to come?"

"I'm still going to break all the rules." Tony warned.

"Of course you are."

* * *

_The Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_2400R (UTC-5)_

_20JUN2012_

Bruce had been prompted to keep Natalie a secret from everyone else, and he rushed her into surgery. Clint and Steve were left with nothing else to do but hope and pray that she would be okay. Major Hill, on the other hand, was still angry at them- so they worked to avoid her in the halls, up until midnight when they were all called together again in their meeting room. When Hill saw Steve and Clint she frowned, but didn't say anything, and she still sat by Steve when Fury asked them all to take their seats.

"I've just gotten off the phone with the president." He said. He was standing, leaning against the back wall, a look of determination set on his face. "She has decided to appoint a General of War."

"Sir?" Major Hill looked surprised, but not shocked. "This soon?"

"There is no time greater than the present, Major." Fury frowned. "From this time until the end, we are at war with the world's leading power: the Nazis."

"What does this mean for us, sir?" Steve asked. "Tonight, I mean?"

"You're my best team." Fury replied, "I wanted to tell you. I have Dr. Pym within Hydra facilities right now, learning what he can about their remaining assassins."

"What?" Janet gasped. "Hank's new abilities weren't ready for field yet!"

"Abilities? I'm confused." Steve frowned.

"Dr. Pym believed otherwise, Miss van Dyne." Fury replied coldly.

"That hypocrite!" Janet cried. "He didn't want me to go out on field and now he's out there! He-"

"Enough." Fury said. "We don't have time for this. I've gathered you here to let you know that we've been given our first assignment as a nation at war."

"What is that, sir?" Sam asked. Fury pulled up a large map on the projector screen of the United States.

"Right now, NUSAA lives in the shadows. We don't have control over any facilities that could help us fight a war. Most of our Headquarters and facilities are underground. It's time we change that."

"What are you suggesting, sir?" Colonel Coulson asked.

"There's an old fort, here, outside the city." He pointed to the projected map. "It's surrounded by farmland. Most of the farmers in this area donate a little food each month towards our cause- risking their lives to feed us. If we can capture this fort we'll be better equipped to protect them from any Hydra threats. We need to take the fort."

"I have a contact." Major Hill said, "She can help get a small team into the fort unnoticed."

"Good. The more quiet we are about this the better. If Hydra finds out we're planning this attack before we can make it everything will be ruined." Fury nodded. "Your contact… when was the last time you spoke to her?"

"Last month."

"Good, it's unlikely Hydra knows about her." Fury said. "Call her." Major Hill whipped out her cell phone and tapped in a few numbers. Steve watched as she listened carefully to the ringing. After a long moment of silence she shook her head, worry filling her eyes.

"Something's wrong." She whispered, as she hung up.

"She didn't answer. So what? Leave a message." Clint shrugged.

"You don't understand! She _always _answers!" Hill frowned.

"It's midnight." Janet said.

"She _always _answers! No matter the time."

"Find her." Fury commanded.

"Of course. Steve!" Hill turned to leave. "You're with me!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Steve stood to follow her, his eyes darting across Sam and Clint's faces before he turned to leave. _"Steve." _Sam mouthed. Steve shook his head with a chuckle and ran to catch up with the Major. So she had called him by his first name. That's what friends did, wasn't it?

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

**Black' Victor Cachat: **I suspect Hank will find some fascinating gossip :-P

_Yes! I suspect so too, although I'm not even sure myself what he's going to find... He's definitely going to learn a bit more about the Winter Soldier Project, and he's going to find out that Nat's not dead. That's all I can say. :)_

**shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: **This is an amazing story! I love how everyone comes to the same place, but under entirely different circumstances than in the movies. Everything makes complete sense, and including Bucky, Hank, and Janet is a great addition.

_Thank you! :D My favorite part is brining everyone together. I sort mix different parts from the movies and different parts from the comics, and different parts from my own imagination. And I love those three (Bucky, Hank, and Janet), how could I **not** have them? _

**MiniM236: **I'm loving the story so far! With Natasha being the Bride, I can't wait to see how she becomes the Black Widow and I love how now your bringing in the creation of theAnt-Man suit and Tony's Arc Reactor!

_Awesome! The Black Widow part, I'm not sure yet, but it's definitely coming. Tony's Arc Reactor is coming soon as well! Of course, he's going to have to prove that he's trustworthy! _

**Severas22: **Hello, i like tour fic is soo good. Please if you are going to include daisy you can make your charisma is like the show? Greetings from Colombia

_Hi! I'm glad you like it. I don't know much about Daisy Johnson from the actual comics, so she would definitely be like she is in the show if I do plan on bringing her in. Since this is an Avengers-based fic I might not have her in except little bits and pieces like Fitz and Simmons. Maybe sometime I'll do an Agents of SHIELD fic based in this same universe. I don't know. We'll have to see! _

Thank you all for reviewing! Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated and very encouraging and inspiring when it comes to writing! :D


	16. Chapter 16: I knew Him

**Hey, all!  
**

**I'm back from camping and I'm hoping to update more often (emphasis on the word 'hoping'). :) **

**Enjoy this chapter, it's definitely one of _my_ favorites so far!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_The Capitol_

_0100R (UTC-5)_

_20JUN2012_

Major Hill and Steve had taken a late night bus that ran from the Hydra Police Station in the Labor District back up to the Capitol. The ride was mostly silent between the two of them, but Steve studied her as they sat there, trying to avoid any unwanted attention. She looked weary, but still beautiful. She leaned back against the wall of the bus and closed her eyes, perhaps hoping to sleep a little before they reached their destination. He wondered how hard she had worked today. If he knew anything about Maria Hill in the little time he'd been awake in 2012, it was that she never gave up, and maybe sometimes she worked _too_ hard. He saw how worried she was. After not receiving an answer from her contact she had looked panicked. It led him to believe that this person was more than a contact. Perhaps they were a close friend. It made him worry too.

There was a loud beep as they arrived at their stop. _"The Capitol!" _A robotic voice sounded. Steve stood, and offered his hand to his friend, who gladly took it. Together they moved off of the bus, and Hill began leading the way down the streets of the main city.

"Her apartment is this way!" She said. She was running now, and Steve easily kept up- only a few paces behind her. They crossed street after street. Steve counted each block and was getting up to seven. As they were nearing block eight Hill crossed another street with Steve still right behind her, but he paused for a moment, when a red SUV came careening around the corner and slammed right into Major Hill.

"MARIA!" Steve screamed. Her body flew to the curb, and Steve could hear more bones break as she hit the sidewalk. The car vanished down the street, and Steve dashed over to the Major. "Maria!" He gasped, trying to assess the situation. He knew already that she had numerous broken bones, it would be extremely dangerous to move her. She was unconscious, bleeding from her mouth. Steve pressed two fingers to her neck, and felt her faint pulse. Then he saw the blossoming blood stain on her navy blue uniform. He yanked her shirt up to reveal that one of her ribs had broken through her skin. "Oh god." He prayed, "Please no." If this had happened, who knew what had happened to her on the inside. She was most likely bleeding internally, there was no way of knowing exactly how bad. Steve reached into the Major's pocket to pull out her cell phone. He had to reach SHIELD and fast, before it was too late. As he flipped through her contacts to find someone, anyone to call, he kept thinking to himself: _Just a hit-and-run. Just a hit-and-run. An accident. _But he knew, deep down, that it wasn't. Nothing was ever an accident when you played games like this stupid war.

_"__Major?" _

"General!" Steve gasped.

_"__Captain? What the hell is going on?"_

"Please, sir. We need help. Maria's been injured-badly. I can't move her." Steve whispered. "Definitely some broken bones, most likely bleeding internally. She's unconscious."

_"__I'm sending a team right now." _Fury replied. Relief filled Steve as he looked down at Maria again. _"I expect a full report of what exactly happened as soon as you get back. Understood, Captain?" _Steve looked up to see _him_, and he forgot about trying to make himself believe it was an accident. Because the moment he saw Hydra's pet, he knew it wasn't.

"You..." He whispered.

_"__Captain?" _Fury snapped. _"Captain?" _The assassin didn't say a word. With his metal arm, he held up a gun, and Steve dropped the phone.

In seconds he was at the assassin's side, grabbing the gun and yanking it from the man's hands. The assassin spun around and slammed his fist against Steve's cheek. Steve took the blow, but ducked from the second, throwing his own punch. And in the next second the assassin yanked out a knife. Steve avoided a stab, but got a pretty good cut across his cheek and down to his lip. Spitting out blood he turned back angrily towards to the assassin.

"Who are you!?" He hissed. His only answer was a furious slash with the knife, so he launched himself back into protecting the Major. He was able to disarm the assassin and tripped him, like he had done at Stark's. But this time he saw something strange- something different. Some sort of pain in the man's eyes, like he was lost. Steve ignored all the senses that were telling him something was wrong, and fought hard to protect his friend. SHIELD would arrive soon and until then he had to keep the assassin from hurting Maria any further. _SHIELD better hurry. _He thought. _I can hear the Hydra sirens now. They're on their way to clean up their mess. _If the Hydra police got there before SHIELD all would be lost. Maria would be killed, and Steve would be taken in for questioning and worse.

As their combat grew more and more intense and quick, Steve swung a punch- hitting the assassin right in the chin. His lower face mask flew off, revealing his whole face and Steve felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The long dark hair, the pale blue eyes- his whole face. Steve knew him. He _knew _him.

"...Bucky…?!" Steve gasped. The assassin paused, confusion glinting in his pale blue eyes.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The feeling of betrayal made Steve want to vomit. _Bucky's alive! How?! _But in that second of hesitation, the assassin heard something over his comm, and vanished into a crowd, just as Clint, Dr. Banner, and Sam came rushing around the corner with a stretcher.

"We're going to have to lift her!" Clint said, but Steve barely heard him. He was still staring off towards where the assassin- where his friend- had disappeared. As Dr. Banner and Clint tended to Maria, Sam came and set his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I know this is hard- she was hurt pretty bad- but we're going to need your help lifting her."

"It's not that." Steve whispered. "The assassin from Stark's party. He was here."

"He was?" Sam frowned. "The man with the metal arm?"

"I… I saw his face." Steve whispered. "I know him."

"What?!"

"Guys!" Clint called. "Hydra's on their way! We need to get her out of here- now!" Steve turned back towards Maria, trying to forget the man who he had once called a friend. But after finally being able to work on forgetting the past, it had only come back to haunt him.

* * *

Maria had to be taken into surgery to fix her ribs and some internal bleeding. She was put under the care of Dr. Jacobs- only SHIELD's best doctor- and they were in surgery all night. General Fury was on a rampage, especially after hearing that Hydra had somehow determined who Maria Hill was and that she needed to be assassinated. He wanted to know how they had found this out- where their intel was coming from. But Steve was feeling too guilty to help. He felt like all this was his fault. At around noon, Dr. Jacobs appeared, finally complete with the Major's surgery. He spoke to the whole team: Steve, Sam, Clint, Dr. Banner, and Jan, as well as Fury and Coulson.

"Major Hill's surgery was good." He said, "But..."

"Doctor, good isn't exactly 'successful'." Janet frowned.

"I can't say if she's going to get better." He said. "I won't know for sure until she wakes up, and… I don't know when that will be. It could be days, it could be weeks… It could be… _never._" The word hit Steve like a bullet. He knew what it felt like to be out of one's time. The fate didn't belong to someone like Maria Hill, she didn't deserve it. "I think the only thing we can do now is hope for the best."

"Shit." Clint whispered.

"Motherfucking assholes." Fury gritted his teeth. "I want to know who did this, and I want to know why. Coulson, get me President Townsend on the phone. She's going to want to know about this."

"Yes, sir."

"Can I sit with her?" Steve asked. Dr. Jacobs considered.

"She'll be moving into a regular hospital room in a few hours, and then you can." He nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor. Please let me know when that is."

When at last she was moved, and Steve was able to see her, he blamed himself. Sitting by her bed, for the rest of the day, he held her hand and prayed. _Please, God. Please… Let her live. _

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_0900R (UTC-5)_

_21JUN2012_

"Good morning..." Natalie smiled up at Clint sleepily.

"Natalie! You're awake!"

"Thought you were gonna lose me?" Natalie teased.

"Of course not! How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Where am I?" Nat became serious.

"NUSAA." Clint frowned.

"But your boss!"

"I have friends here. They're keeping you a secret. Here you'll get the best care, and you'll be safer from Hydra."

"I don't deserve that, Clint, you know it." Natalie shook her head. "I don't deserve anything you give me."

"We've all made mistakes." Clint shrugged. "You deserve as much of a second chance as anyone else does. Besides, half of it wasn't your fault."

"But I still have the memories to haunt me." Natalie sighed. Then she took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me. I'm sorry about everything."

"You don't have to be. I trust you now. You're a good person. I enjoy your company."

"I'm sorry about your apartment." Clint laughed out loud.

"Never used it anyways. Always have stayed here since I became a SHIELD agent."

"Clint..." Natalie began slowly, tears filling her green eyes. "I have something I need you to know."

"Yeah?"

"I trust you."

"I trust you too."

"No, you saved my life. I need you to know this… My name… My name is Natalia Alianova Romanov. You can call me Natasha." She whispered. "I want you to know because…. Even though I've only known you for a little bit, you're the only friend I've ever had."

"Hey," Clint smiled, rubbing his thumb across her forehead, "Let's hope that with this new beginning, you'll make many more."

* * *

"So..." Sam said slowly, "The assassin."

"Yes." Steve nodded, his charcoal pencil drawing out the familiar eyes, but instead of the short-military-cut hair, he gave him long hair, like he had seen yesterday.

"You said you'd seen him. You said you knew him?"

"I did. I thought I did. From the forties. He was my best friend." He smiled, "His name was James Buchanan Barnes. We all called him Bucky. He was the strongest man I knew, and the best guy around." He paused in his sketch. "Something happened though, on a train. We were on our way to fight through the last Hydra facility, and… there was an accident. I watched him fall. He _died. _I saw it!"

"Well, most people think _you_ died. This world is prone to miracles, and you're living proof."

"But… for him to be part of Hydra, I can't even imagine."

"Maybe they brainwashed him. If they've kept him alive this whole time, what else could they do?" Sam frowned. Steve remembered Natalie and nodded.

"It's possible."

"Look, Steve, I know this is hard for you, and that you've just woken up and all, but… This guy, whoever he was, whatever he used to be… he's not that anymore. He's not the type of guy who can change, or who needs to be protected, he's the type of guy who needs to be stopped."

"I..." Steve thought back to what Bucky had done for him, all the times he had saved his ass, all the times he had stood up for him before the serum, and then after the serum all the times he'd had his back. He shook his head. "I don't know if I can do that."

"It's likely you'll have no choice." Sam frowned. Steve sighed, and decided it would be best to change the subject.

"How's Maria?"

"So, it's 'Maria' now?" Sam smirked. Steve rolled his eyes in reply. "_Major Hill _is as asleep as always, but I actually came to let you know that Barton wants to see you."

"Of course he does."

"He wouldn't tell me why. He just said it was urgent."

"Alright. I guess I'll go see what he wants."

"Steve..." Sam said, "Remember, this isn't a game. 'Bucky' doesn't remember you."

"He will." Steve promised. Sam only shook his head in reply.

* * *

"This is all junk." Tony groaned, pulling out another useless half-invented weapon. His father had been trying to create the perfect weapon for SHIELD to use against the Nazis so that they could at last have their freedom. All of them were useless. Pepper shook her head.

"You're so negative, just like always." Tony snorted.

"You'd be too if you had a giant battery trying to suck metal out of your chest."

"It's saving your life, Tony! Can't you just be grateful that you're _alive_?!" Tony didn't reply to Pepper's outburst. Instead he dumped the old cardboard box hewas digging in out onto the lab counter. He spread out it's contents and looked at them one at a time. For one moment he thought that this last box had brought into being just another useless pile of junk when something caught Tony's eye. A glint of light nearly blinded him, and he pushed aside a gun to reveal a DVD. Frowning, he picked it up and stared at the messy writing in Sharpie across the top.

_To Tony-You'll need This _

The words almost sent shivers down his spine.

"What is it?" Pepper asked.

"A DVD." Tony spun around to face the TV in the wall above the lab counter, careful not to yank his car battery off the counter. He pulled the DVD out of it's paper case and shoved it into the slot on the TV. There was a clicking sound and Tony's father appeared on the screen. Tony nearly choked. He hadn't seen his father's face except in pictures since he was eight years old- the day they had died.

"Is that…?" Pepper breathed.

"Hello, Tony." A small smile appeared on the man's face. He didn't look very old at all. He hadn't been old when he had died. His hair had, of course, been turning white, but his eyes had been young. Tony missed him. There were times he resented his father's business, but when he felt that way he tried to remember those times his father had made time for him. "I suppose this is the last time I'll ever say anything to you." He frowned, and for a moment Tony thought he saw a tear. _He __**knew?! **__He knew he was going to be killed, and…?! _"Son, I work for an organization called NUSAA, which, by the time you watch this, is probably taking a rise and becoming something more than just an organization. NUSAA, or New United States of America Army, is preparing to rebel against the Nazis. They hope to bring back what we once had- a free nation. I've been the weapons supplier for their SHIELD branch for a long time." He sighed, "That's why I'm away all day. I work here, in the labs of SHIELD, and try to develop new and better weapons. I've come across something though, and it's amazing- beautiful. I'm afraid though, that by researching it, and even creating it- I've blown my own cover. Hydra knows now that I've been working with SHIELD, and it's… it's all over. I'm sorry I brought you and your mother into this mess. I just want you to know that I did this all for you and your mother… and any other children we might have had..." He laughed. "I did this so we could be free, so that you could live a life worth living." He paused. "Tony, this thing I found and created- I had to hide it. Everything you need to find it again is in my office. Just go see my office."

"His office?"

"Goodbye, Anthony, and… I do love you." The words hit Tony in the stomach like a bowling ball. His father had never said those words before. Perhaps he just believed that they were better left unsaid, that it was obvious he loved his son. But, hearing them now made Tony realize that his father really believed that he was going to die, and in the end he would be right.

"This was why they killed him. He went too deep into some sort of research and he got clumsy. They found out." Tony whispered.

"What do you think he found?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know. But I need to see his office."

"His office was a mess when he died. Everything that was there was photographed and then put into storage. You're looking at it now." Pepper replied. Tony stared at her. She could see he was thinking.

"Get me those pictures, and then help me haul all this back to his office. It's time to set it up the way old dad would remember it. Something about his office is going to help me find out what killed my father."

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

**Black' Victor Cachat: **More of the true power of Captain America! They should lock him in a room with Fury for a few days :-P  
Regarding your reply, really wondering how they will a) figure out who the Winter Soldier is, and b) break the news to Steve, and c) how SHIELD reacts when Steve talks of saving him, d) wondering how you will make that as awesome as everything else!

_They should. And as awesome as Nick is, I think Steve would probably win in the end! :P_

_Firstly: I hope this chapter answered that question. Steve's reaction isn't very dramatic, but just like any soldier he plows forward through the trouble. Maria's hurt as well so that changes a few things. Nick's definitely gonna want to take out the winter soldier, just like Nat, but of course, Steve's going to have other ideas. After all, Bucky's been brainwashed- it's not his fault!_

**shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: **I'm glad Hill is okay with Nat, even if just for the moment. Awh, Hill calling Steve by his first name. Sweet :) The Nazis are up to something...and it won't be good

_And now Steve calls Maria by her first name! 3 (Even though the situation sucks, it's still cute, am I right?) _

_Yeah, I guess you and I both will be seeing what they're up to, because I'm not sure yet either- but I do have some good ideas!_

**Still Waters: **I'm usually not a big fan of major AU fanfic stories (though I love alternate history novels), but I'm making an exception for this one. You are doing so well at keeping the characters true while simply putting them in a different situation. I'm looking forward to more.

_I used to hate AUs. They drove me crazy. It confused me as to why anyone would want to change the original story around, because it's great the way it is already. After getting the idea to write this one, I realized the appeal is that you can take characters you know and love, put them in strange world or situation and see how they'll react. I LOVE writing this, and the other one that I'm working on now is going to be just as much fun! Thanks for trying this out, and reviewing!  
_

_(Also: Alternate History is so fascinating!)_

Thank you, everyone who has reviewed on other chapters as well! Your reviews really make me smile and encourage me to keep writing!


	17. Chapter 17: Dead Ends and Dismay

**Hello, all! Here's Chapter 17- very long! :D  
**

**Next up: Chapter 2 of Bunker 37.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-randomblueboots**

**PS. If you get the reference I make with Tony than I will be so happy... seriously. Try and find it, I don't think it's that hard to catch. **

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1500R (UTC-5)_

_21JUN2012_

"Good afternoon, Doctor." Hank groaned and collapsed into the chair across from General Nicholas Fury's desk. The leader of SHIELD didn't seem at all surprised to see him, and it frustrated him.

"I could have died!" Hank retorted.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." The general replied. Hank wanted to be angry more than anything- he liked to pretend that he was sometimes, but he wasn't an angry person. Now, he was more hurt than frustrated, and too exhausted to engage in some kind of argument. "What did you find out, Doctor?" _So quick to move on, like the indifferent asshole he is…_

"Not for your ears, General," Hank shrugged as he stood up, "I need to find someone more _trustworthy _to confide in."

"Dr. Pym!" General Fury shot up from his seat, a firm frown on his face. Hank had to tread lightly here. "You _will _tell me what you found out-"

"Hank!" _Thank god. _Janet came rushing through the door and nearly collapsed into Hank's arms. He grinned, despite his exhaustion and returned her hug, pulling her closer. "Thank goodness! When I heard you'd been sent out on field alone I was so worried! You have no idea, it's been terrible!"

"Come on, lets go somewhere else to catch up." Hank said, his arm across his friend's shoulder. The moment they left Fury's office Janet pulled away from him and crossed her arms.

"I'm so mad at you, Hank!" She gasped, her cheeks flushed with frustration, her hands were balled into fists. Hank sighed. "You're such a hypocrite! You always say it's better to fight passively than aggressively, and here you are- going onto field?!"

"It was supposed to be a simple mission." Hank objected.

"I don't care! You were so adamant that I stayed and helped you in the lab and now- now this!?"

"Janet… please..."

"I can't believe you'd do something like this. I was worried sick! What could possibly convince you to change your stubborn mind?"

"Janet..." He was feeling lightheaded, and now there was a terrible aching near his lower ribs. Something was wrong.

"And- and everyone was wondering if you were dead, you were gone for so long-"

"Janet..." Hank gasped, he had to collapse onto the bench outside of Fury's office to prevent himself from passing out. He thought he had just been bruised, but now- after moving around for some time, it was more than that.

"Hank? Are you alright?" The flushed anger that had once filled Janet's face was now replaced with worry.

"I need… I think I'm bleeding… on the inside..." Hank breathed. He slowly began unbuckling his suit- trying to pull it down so he could see his ribs. Janet tried to help, but he only gasped in pain when she touched his side, so she let him work, and when his chest was revealed, he saw that the bruise had grown, underneath his ribs, to immense proportions. "That son of a bitch." He hissed. "This is Fury's fault."

"But Hank… what happened?"

"I need to see Dr. Jacobs..." Hank replied, "Any time would be good now."

* * *

Steve knew he was running late, and Clint would be frustrated, but he wasn't in too much of a hurry. He regretted having to leave Maria alone- even though she was still unconscious. And he was, he hated to admit it to himself, exhausted. He had been up all night reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer aloud to the Major.

As Steve was walking around a corner in the lab section, on his way to medical, he almost ran right into a dark haired man.

"Watch where you're going!" Anthony Stark struggled to secure his car battery. "You almost made me drop my lifeline!" His manner instantly reminded Steve of the party, and how Bucky had burst his way into the room ready to kill an innocent person. There was no other explanation- Natalie and Bucky both had experienced the same thing- some sort of mind wipe or brainwashing.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark… I was just-"

"Wait a second….?" Tony stood there, frozen for a moment staring up at Steve. "You're that guy from the party… you're… sorry, I don't remember your name. I remember your lady friend though, your fiancee… uhh… Major Hill, was it?"

"She's not my fiancee." Steve sighed.

"Ooh. Lucky me!" Tony grinned. Steve instantly became defensive.

"Don't touch her." He warned.

"Right, right. I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Steve." Steve held out his hand but Stark didn't take it.

"Steve." He said, "You're the first person I've met who doesn't have a rank or title."

"Actually," Clint popped up beside Steve, "It's Captain."

"But you can call me Steve." Steve pressed.

"Captain Steve. Right-o." Tony looked over at Clint.

"And you're umm…?"

"Clint."

"Agent." Steve supplied.

"Agent Clint…."

"You can call me just Clint." Clint suggested.

"Nonsense. I prefer to be on a first name basis with everyone. Agent, Captain, Major- I got them all down. Say, where is Major Beautiful anyways?"

"Unconscious."

"Oh goody, all the more fun-"

"Tony!" Miss Potts came around the corner with a frown. "I've been waiting in the office for you- are you coming or not?"

"Of course, my dear, I'm always punctual." Tony spun around and then froze and looked back. "You know what's ironic about this? My dad, he knew a Steve- and he was a Captain too, though a different kind." He continued without a beat, "Funny isn't it?" And marched away before either of the two men could stop him. Clint snickered.

"He doesn't realize _you're _Captain America."

"If he's anything like his father he'll figure it out on his own." Steve replied. "You wanted me to come see you?"

"Yes. You're late."

"I was with Maria."

"Oh, so it's Maria now, is it?" Clint led Steve down the hallway, looking back with a mischievous grin.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, completely ignoring the question.

"Natasha's awake, and she has some info on your little friend… the assassin."

"Natasha?"

"Natalie- her real name's Natasha. Sort of." Clint typed in a code on one of the bed-rest room doors, and entered quietly. Steve followed him in and when they entered the dark room Clint shut the door behind them and flicked on the overhead light. Natasha was propped up against some fairly large pillows and was reading a book. She looked up, brushing red curls away from her eyes.

"Good afternoon, Captain. Clint told me I should thank you."

"I was just doing my job." Steve shrugged.

"Something tells me that saving the lives of Hydra agents isn't in your job description." Natasha smiled.

"I don't care who you are, or what your background is. You're a human being, and that is a trait that makes you worth saving. Hydra or not- everyone deserves a second chance." Steve replied, firmly.

"I told you. He's as perfect as they make him out to be." Clint said, "A fucking angel." _Sometimes, Steve, I think you're an angel. _

"So, you're the famous Captain America." Natasha frowned, "I remember hearing stories about you."

"Nat thinks she can remember some things about how Hydra trained their assassins." Clint supplied.

"I know this is probably an uncomfortable subject, but-"

"No. It's good, I need to talk about it." Natasha interrupted. "It will help me in the end." She began by clearing her throat. "I don't remember very much yet about what I was like before Hydra, but I think… things are coming back to me about where I was trained and… I remember..." She bent over, rubbing her head as if it hurt. "Ballet."

"Ballet?" Steve frowned. Clint held up his hand and rubbed Natasha's shoulder.

"Don't stress yourself. What do you remember about the ballet?"

"I… I was dancing, but that doesn't make sense. Why was I…?"

"Who else was there?" Steve asked. Natasha frowned, closing her eyes, trying to go back to the memory.

"_Yakov_." She whispered, a small smile touching her lips. "He danced _almost _as well as me, we were partners. We fought- danced… we danced, not fought, what am I saying?" She froze and looked up at them both, green eyes bright. "_Yakov, _he's the one you want, yes?"

"No-"

"How do you say it in English? _Yakov…. Yakov… _is James."

"He trained with you in Hydra?"

"No… He might have been Hydra, but I wasn't yet. I remember now..." A cloud of fury came across her face. "My handlers..." She hissed, "The _sold _me like an object- like a servant girl- to Hydra. Hydra must have wiped all these… these memories… away."

"What do you remember after your handlers gave you to Hydra?" Clint asked.

"I don't ever remember working with _Yakov_, but Hydra probably took those memories away from me. Maybe they were afraid I would remember my past. I wish I could see past all the lies." She looked up at Clint, fear in her green eyes, "You're real, right?"

"Yes."

"Good." She turned back to Steve, "I remember the other two though… twins."

"Twins? Assassins?"

"More like experiments. Hydra has a scientist working for them… I believe his name was Strucker."

"Strucker…" Steve whispered.

"He must have taken over Zola's work after that piece of work was captured by SHIELD in the early days." Clint said.

"Who were they?" Steve asked, "The twins?"

"I believe they were mutants- gifted people. Strucker was testing their powers to see how extensive they were. They weren't ready for field the last time I was there. Hydra has many hired mercenaries, and soldiers, but as far as I know _Yakov- _James- and I, we were the only trained assassins they had."

"Thank you, Natasha." Steve smiled.

"I'll try and remember more." She offered, "It's the least I can do. I hope to someday join both of you in fighting our common enemy, but it seems that for now I'm confined to this bed."

"Don't strain yourself." Steve replied, "And we'll get you back onto field in no time."

"I'll walk you out." Clint offered. He waved to Nat as he was leaving the room, and shut the door behind both of them as they entered the hallway.

"She'll be fine in no time." Steve said.

"That's the problem. Fury doesn't even know about her, how is she supposed to be back on field? And there's another question. Right now Fury's on a rampage because of what the Winter Soldier did to Major Hill and also Hank just got back from a secret mission, but refuses to tell him what he found out."

"There's a story behind that one..." Steve frowned. "I should go talk to Hank. What's the question?"

"We need to hide Natasha somewhere where Fury won't even bother looking." Clint said. "I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"Here, you mean? I have no clue. I've only been here for a week."

"A week. God, it seems like so much longer. You've got to help us Steve, I'm not sure what to do. There's gotta be some place in this giant thing where she can stay."

"I know a place." It was Sam Wilson who stepped from around a corner, a total serious look on his face.

"Sam! Uhh… Look, we were just-"

"I know about Natalie." Sam shrugged, "It's your business, but I'm a little hurt that you didn't confide in me, Barton."

"How do you know?" Steve asked.

"Maria told me."

"What?!" Clint gasped. "I trusted that _little_-"

"She just let it slip. But that doesn't matter. I've lived here since I was four years old- I know all the secret places, and… there's not just seven levels. There's a secret level Eight."

"You've got to be kidding. This is some sort of joke, right?" Clint asked. "I mean: Level One, Operations; Level Two, sleeping quarters; Level three, labs; Level Four, more sleeping quarters and cafeterias; Level Five, chapels; Level six, Training rooms and armories; and lastly level Seven, storage and information… You're saying there's an eighth level."

"Yeah. Carter showed it to me." Sam nodded, "When we were kids, really."

"That little... I can't believe she didn't show _me_!"

"Who's Carter?" Steve questioned.

"Sharon Carter- Margaret Carter's great-niece."

"It was a while ago." Sam replied.

"Well, I knew that." Clint frowned, "Sharon's lived on the West coast since… when was it?"

"2005."

"Right."

"So, what about this level Eight?" Steve asked.

"It's huge- like some sort of giant apartment. There's many bedrooms surrounding a living area, kitchen and dining room."

"I wonder what it was for." Steve pondered.

"Sharon said Margaret built it when they first built this place. She said something about it being for families who joined NUSAA."

"Huh."

"At any rate, the electricity still runs down there, and it's very nice, I thought it'd be a good place if you need to hide Natalie somewhere different."

"Sam, you never cease to amaze me." Clint grinned.

"I'll show you where it is- Captain… I think Janet was saying something about wanting to see you."

"Of course… I'll go find her then."

"She's on this level somewhere, I think by surgery." Sam offered.

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

_The Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1530R (UTC-5)_

_21JUN2012_

They had completed their task of using the old crime scene pictures of Howard's office to reconstruct it exactly as it had been the day he died. Pepper had been right, as usual, though Tony hated to admit it (also as usual). Howard's office had been a trash heap. All the half-finished weapons that Howard had been working on were strewn across the room here and there. There was something about it though. Tony knew it was a pattern. He could almost feel it. _Dammit! So close._ _I need a better view_. He had to see this up higher, clear his head. He grabbed the step stool from the closet outside and stood up on it, looking down at his father's creations. There was a moment of silence as he stared out over the small expanse of his father's office, then something hit him. _Lightbulb, you never fail me! _He spun around, grabbed a notebook and pencil. Standing on the step stool he began to sketch out what he saw. Pieces of his father's equipment circling around all the pieces on his desk. An atom- but this wasn't any sort of atom. This was something that Tony had never seen before, something that didn't exist.

"Another dead end!" Tony shouted, throwing the paper across the room just as Pepper walked in.

"My word, what is going on?" She gasped.

"My father left me this useless clue." He shook his head. "A non-existent element of some sort. Something from a fantasy. Either that or he didn't leave me anything and I was looking at it all wrong." Tony groaned and fell into his father's office chair. Pepper stepped gingerly over some of Howard's junk and picked up the notebook Tony threw.

"You're like a pouting two year old. You have no faith in your father, you probably barely looked at this! It's got to mean something."

"Are you giving me homework, Miss Potts?"

"Mm… Yes. And maybe," Pepper turned around, but Tony could tell she was still smiling. "When you're done you'll get a gold star."

"Huh, very subtle." Tony looked back down at his paper, "I shall get right back to it, Teacher." He snorted.

"Mmm… No, _sweetheart_. Daddy's teacher in this little lesson." Pepper smirked. "I'm not going back down _that _road of destruction. Not after what happened last time. You want to find out what happened? Figure out what this means." She tapped the paper with one finger, and then turned away again, opening the door to leave. But before shutting it behind her she shook her head, "I'm just here for moral support. I'm leaving for the West Coast again in three days." Before Tony could question her reasoning behind her sudden departure she was gone and he was left to complete the homework his father left for him. _An imaginary element… What does it mean? _

* * *

"Hank's in surgery." Janet blurted out the moment she saw him marching down the hall.

"What happened?" Steve frowned.

"He was on field. You know that. Fury threw him out on field, and he got hurt. He was bleeding internally." Janet looked extremely worried, and Steve didn't blame her. So, not only had Fury kept Barton's mission a secret, but he'd also kept Hank's mission a secret. Both of them had, so far, paid dearly for the General's choices. Hank was severely injured and Barton… Well, Barton was developing some sort of relationship with someone who was supposed to be dead. Steve still wasn't sure what sort of threat Natasha posed for SHIELD, but he hoped it was minimal.

"Do you know what happened on field?" Steve asked. "Why was he sent out on field- what was his mission?"

"I don't know. He told me it was Fury's fault, that's all." Janet whispered. "I'm not sure what it means… do you?"

"No, I..." Steve shook his head slowly. "I don't. Sorry. Will you let me know when he's out of surgery? I'll definitely want to talk to him."

"Of course. I'm sure he would want to talk to you as well." Janet nodded.

* * *

_The Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_0330R (UTC-5)_

_22JUN2012_

It had been another long night, and Steve's voice was cracking. He had been reading silently since he had finished dinner the night before, and it was only three-thirty in the morning. He set the book aside and leaned his forehead against Maria's bed.

"Don't die on me, Major..." He whispered. At first he thought it was some sort of half-awake dream when he heard the hoarse voice:

"Why, Captain, I had no idea you were so sentimental." But then he looked up, and there she was. Her blue eyes half-open, a small smile on her lips.

"Maria." Steve whispered, almost speechless.

"So it wasn't a dream. What-?" But before she could finish what she was saying, Steve moved forward quickly and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer to him gently. He felt her stiffen, but in only a moment she was gently sliding one hand across his shoulder, and pressing the other to his cheek. It was one second of paradise, and it was over in an instant. Maria drew away shuddering.

"We can't." She hissed. She had only moments ago seemed so open and happy. Now she was withdrawn and suspicious.

"Maria-"

"It's _Major_, Captain!" She snapped. The sudden change in her mood perplexed him, but he backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry… I… I must have been… that was inappropriate." There was no response to this, but Steve could see some sort of hesitation on her face. Something was wrong, something about what had just happened perhaps triggered some sort of terrible memory. He wasn't sure, but the rejection stung. He stood quickly, stepping away from her bed again. "I'm sorry, Major." He ran his fingers through his hair and turned to go, but she stopped him.

"Captain." She said, her voice trembling, though he wasn't sure if it was from anger or fear. "Would you please send in the general?"

"Yes, of course." He replied, not daring to turn around. She didn't offer him any thanks, but he didn't care. He was too dismayed to notice.

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Yep, you did answer! Also, by going after Maria, sorry, Major Hill, :-P the fight is even more personal. Wonder how long it will be until Fury finds that he has two (here is hoping :-) ) ex-HYDRA assassins living in his HQ basement?  
Like what you did with Howard, better than Iron Man 2

_With Bucky there the fight is already personal, but I think you're right- Maria does make the fight more personal. I'm definitely trying to figure out how to get Fury to accept Nat as part of the team, maybe Bucky too. ;) I'm glad you liked it. Howard is one of my favorite characters in some of the films, its fun to kind of reinvent what he would say to Tony based on my perception of him. _

**shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: **Great chapter! Steve's reaction to Bucky was amazing, and I especially like how you change some of the movie dialogue, but it still fits into the story. You can't kill Maria, come on! Clint and Natasha admitting that they trust each other was nice to put in as well.

_Thank you! I am soooo glad you all liked Steve's reaction to Bucky. I was afraid it would be not as dramatic as some of you hoped. I would **never **kill Maria. I love her too much, don't worry. Yes, Clint and Nat trusting each other is very important. Especially if she was ever going to be part of the team- which she will be, don't worry! :)_

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: **NO, NOT MARIA! Why did you do that! And then throwing in Bucky?! And the video from Howard?! Why don't you just shove a plastic spoon into my chest! It would be less painful than what I'm feeling right now!

_I did it for the kiss, of course. ;) Was the scene with Bucky really that good? I had my doubts. I'm so happy you all really like it! If you liked all that then this chapter probably hurt too... sorry... :( Don't worry. I'll fix it! _

**Still Waters: **You're doing an excellent job of working the events and situations from the movies into your alternate universe. I find myself liking it more and more. I'm looking forward to more.

_Awesome! Thanks so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying it. I hoped you liked this chapter too. :)_

**I really appreciate reviews, so don't hesitate to type even just a sentence and sending it my way! The button's right down... there... sooooo... go ahead! :D  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Peace

**Watch the dates carefully in this one!  
**

**So, umm... I obviously need to wrap up the confusion and anger with Fury. I really do like thinking of him as a father figure to the Avengers. So this distrust is a no-no. I'm hoping to resolve these more minor problems (distrust; Nat's backstory; Pep and Tony's relationship; Maria and Steve's relationship), so that we can focus more on the main problem: The Winter Soldier, and taking over the fort we talked about earlier. **

**Thanks so much for reading, guys!**

**-randomblueboots**

* * *

_The Capitol-Armin Zola's Office_

_1100R (UTC-5)_

_25JUL1958_

Doctor Armin Zola was late, as usual. The Mistress sat patiently with her hands folded in her lap, waiting for the little man to arrive. He came in the door with a huff, throwing his white lab coat aside, and desperately trying to straighten his tie.

"Forgive me, Madam." He said in his thick accent. "It is so easy to get vrapped up in my vork."

"So you've proven time and time again, Doctor." The Mistress replied coldly. "Your punctuality is always lacking. But that doesn't matter. Sit, doctor, I insist." Zola immediately complied and the Mistress smiled. "I've spoken to your overlords, Doctor." She said, "And they have expressed interest in purchasing one of my…. Items."

"Oh?" He frowned, trying to act calm. She liked it when they squirmed in their seats. It meant she had control.

"Yes. They told me that you're the man to talk to." She said.

"Yes...err… it is indeed my specialty to vork with… interesting subjects." Zola replied.

"Very well, we shall begin." The Mistress pulled out a large book, and as she flipped through it she spoke, "The group I have for you to choose from now are all very highly trained specimen, quite like myself. In fact, I trained them the way I myself was trained. Don't be fooled by their pretty faces. If you get in the way of a job these women will not hesitate to kill you." She set the book down in front of him opened to a page labeled: "Group IX".

"Each of the ten specimen in group IX specialize in one specific thing, which is listed on their pages along with their health history and so forth."

"They only specialize in one type of combat?" Zola asked as he carefully turned the page to view the specimen profiles.

"Well..." The mistress trailed off.

"Yes?" Zola questioned.

"There is one other specimen. She specializes in…. Almost everything really." The Mistress turned to the last page of Group IX. _Natalia Alianova Romanov. _

_Hand-to-Hand… Sniping….Fencing…etc. Fluent in fifteen different common languages and ten different martial arts… Trained by the best mentors in the Red Room…_

"I vant zis one." Zola said, pointing to Natalia's picture. The Mistress chuckled.

"That's going to cost you, Doctor." She said softly. "Ivan is quite fond of that one."

"Vatever it takes." Zola replied. "I vant her."

"I was hoping you'd say that…."

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base _

_0800R (UTC-5)_

_22JUN2012_

Steve couldn't sleep, so he poured himself into sketching new memories. He sketched out the hallways of SHIELD, and drew up all the doors and scribbled out all the hallway names and numbers. He found himself drawing his new friends- Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and even Doctor Banner, who hadn't gotten to know too well. He even drew out what he remembered of Natasha. He remembered her fiery red hair, the long curls that shone in the light. And he remembered her thoughtful green eyes. He drew everything in the time between the hours of three and eight, but he did not draw Maria Hill. His hand itched too, and he wanted so badly to see his charcoal sketch out her beautiful eyes, but he knew that if he looked at her now he would only be angry.

He was glad for the distraction from his troubles when Janet entered the meeting room with an exasperated sigh.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" She gasped. "Hank just woke up, and he won't speak to anyone but you and me."

"Alright." Steve shut his little sketch book and nodded, "Lead the way."

Hank was in one of the Medical Recovery rooms. But Steve didn't even have to reach the Medical Section to know that. He could hear Fury screaming all the way in Technology. Janet's face scrunched up in disgust when she heard it.

"He won't even let him sleep. I'm beginning to think General Fury doesn't really care about his recruits."

"Perhaps it looks that way." Steve said with a shrug. "He's just worried."

"Aren't we all?" Jan replied, her blue eyes filled with pain.

"Janet." Steve stopped walking, thinking. "I know Generals. Or I did… they're all dead now. But I knew Generals. They're all tough on the outside, they need to be. They've seen hell. Worse than hell! They need their troops to be honest with them in order for them to be honest with their troops."

"He wasn't honest with Hank." Janet pointed out.

"He wasn't honest with us about Clint's mission either. It just means he wants to trust us, but he can't- not yet." Steve shook his head. "Give him some time. Once this team's been trained well and established firmly then General Fury will be able to speak with us truthfully."

"Yeah… maybe." Janet led the way to Recovery Room 23. It irked Steve to think about how close he was to Maria's room, and how she would refuse to see him. Just before Janet could open the door to Hank's room, Tony Stark came bursting around a corner followed by Pepper and Doctor Banner.

"Tony, stop!" Pepper cried.

"You're going to drop the battery." Bruce warned.

"This old thing?" Tony looked at the large car battery in his hand in disgust. "It's almost out of juice, and besides, I don't need it any more."

"Stark!" Steve reached out and grabbed Tony's arm. "Care to _walk _in the halls."

"Ooh. Just got chilly in here." Tony smirked. "Can't. Sorry. Very, very important business."

"Someone dying?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, that would be me. Slowly. I'm keen on preventing it." Tony pointed to his chest. Steve wanted to punch the arrogance off of the man's face, and suddenly felt the strange feeling of _Deja Vu_, and he laughed aloud.

"You're just like your old man." He snorted.

"Excuse me?" Tony

"Uh… about that…." Bruce frowned.

"Captain!" It was Fury who belted out Steve's title. Steve whipped around and saluted. "At ease! Listen, you make Hank Pym tell you what the hell went on down in the Hydra Head Quarters or I'll skin Clint's dog alive. Mangy mutt doesn't even belong in a military base."

"Excuse me, sir-"

"I'll have you know that Lucky is not a mutt." Clint sauntered around the corner and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"Barton? What the hell are you doing down here?" Fury snapped.

"Visiting a friend who just got run over by Hydra." Steve wasn't sure if he was talking about Natasha or Maria. "And also hearing you call my dog 'mangy'. Do you have no soul, General? He's just a baby, really!"

"This conversation is unnecessary. I hope to hear from you, Captain. And STARK!" Tony jumped probably a foot in the air.

"Uh, yes, McFury, sir?!" He gasped. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Don't blow anything up."

"Uh-huh, sure. Right. No explosions. I can do that. Right-o. Yup."

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir, thank you sir!" Steve had no doubt, looking at Tony's face, that blowing something up was definitely on the man's agenda. But it was none of his business. Right now, he needed to talk to Hank.

Janet led him into Hank's room, thanking goodness that the mess of a meeting outside had ended quickly.

Hank looked tired, and still a little angry. Steve knew something was bothering the scientist, but he had never seen- in the week he'd known Hank Pym- the quiet man to be angry at anyone.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked. Janet sat beside Pym's bed, resting her hands on his.

"Fine." Hank replied gruffly. "I heard that you came into contact with the Winter Soldier- that you knew him."

"Yes."

"He injured Major Hill. How is she recovering?" Hank asked.

"She's alright." Steve thought of the Major's lips on his and angrily pushed the memory away.

"Good. This is Fury's fault, you know." He said, gesturing to his abdomen. "I never would have had to go into combat if he'd just told me the honest truth about the matter."

"What did he keep from you?" Steve asked.

"He told me that I'd just have to use the air vents to get from one place to another, to spy on Hydra. He didn't tell me that even the tiny air vents Hydra has are rigged to sound an alarm when they're tampered with. He _knew_, and he sent me in anyways!" Hank groaned. "When the alarm went off, they found me. I had no choice but to fight. He was there- the Winter Soldier. Punched me right in the gut with that goddamned arm of his. I thought it'd just be bruised- didn't hurt that bad… but… once I got here…."

"So, you're keeping information from him because you're angry with him." Steve frowned. "That's dangerous."

"Fury can't do anything to me." Hank replied.

"No, but you can do something for the war." Steve said, crossing his arms. There was a long pause here.

"You're right." Hank sighed. "I'm being selfish. There are people dying." He looked up at Janet with what seemed to be agony in his eyes. "I just want to do my research in peace."

"Maybe someday you can achieve that goal, Hank." Janet said with a smile.

"I still want to tell you first, Captain, what Fury sent me in to find out."

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"I found out more about the Bride." Hank said with a small smile. "Hydra thought she was dead at first, but… she's alive. The tracker in her wrist is still sending in vital signs."

"Oh..." Steve felt sick suddenly. He was trapped now. "I suppose… that's a bad thing."

"Yes. The Bride is Hydra's best assassin. If she's alive… then… that means trouble." Janet replied. _It's that tracker that means trouble. It's more than likely Hydra knows the Bride's with SHIELD. They did come to Clint's apartment. I wonder if they know it was his. _

If Hydra was able to get the tracker fully working again, then who knew what destruction that would cause. _Hydra can't find this place- it would be the end of this rebellion. The end of the war, and not in a good way. _

* * *

_The Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1000R (UTC-5)_

_22JUN2012_

"Good morning, America, and everything that it once stood for!" Tony Stark burst from his lab, black smoke following after him- the bright blue light that his father had gifted him with was glowing in a circle in his chest. It felt good to breath in the smell of burnt plastic without having to lug around that giant car battery. In the next second a high pitched beeping filled the room behind him and the gushing sound of water filled the air. "Ah! Check it out!" He grabbed a random lab intern, from the looks of it and pointed at his bare chest, covered in stitches and scars. "This is now what's keeping me alive!"

"Tony!" Pepper came racing down the hallway, her heels clacking on the floor. _She's leaving. _The thought slammed into him like some sort of nightmare, and suddenly it wasn't such a good day anymore. "What did you do? What did you do!?" Pepper's voice grew higher in pitch as she spoke, staring at the lab in horror.

"Umm… had to use a laser to make this thing." Tony tapped his chest with a grin. "I'm free to use both arms now. This new element my dad found… It's amazing! It has enough power within it to last months, and it's pretty easy to create!"

"Tony! Fury's going to kill you!" Pepper groaned.

"I'm not too worried about that, hey… have you talked to my lawyer. He might want you to stay here on the East Coast while you all work through the legal processes."

"Nice try. _Matthew_ tells me that I'm okay to head back home." Pepper smirked.

"_Matthew?_ Since when does he go by his first name. Since when does he tell anyone his first- Wait. I was warned of this. He knows. I don't know how, he just knows that you're beautiful."

"You're hilarious."

"Pepper, look. You can't leave me. I need you." There was silence as a response and Tony decided to rephrase the statement. "I mean-"

"Tony, I like you. You're a wonderful man, very smart, but… last time we were in a relationship it ended in disaster. I don't want to go through that again. Besides, you've got your light-thing. It should be enough entertainment for a while."

"Right." Tony called out after her. "Maybe I will use it to do something… to… build something." He paused, frowning. _To build something… yes… _

The peace-keeping unit was still in his mind. He turned back towards the lab and remembered the fire and laser the moment he looked at the mess of a room. Groaning, he turned back to his bedroom, intent on sketching out some plans. _Time to put the peace-keeping unit in operation. I'm done with this war. _

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:  
**

**stonesonearth: **This is really cool. Enjoyed reading this. :)

_Awesome! I'm so glad you like it! I'm always glad to get new people reading this! _

**shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: **It was a good idea to include another secret level. Poor Hank, I hope he gets better! Awh, I feel bad for Steve and how Maria acted, although it was in character. Nice chapter!

_Oh good, I was afraid the idea of another secret level would seem ludicrous. I'm glad you think it's alright. Don't worry too much about Hank, I can't lose him. I like Ant-Man too much. Though I'm thinking that if I make this into a series (which is probably going to happen because the second one is definitely going to bring in Thor, Loki, Sif, Jane, and Darcy), we'll have Hank retire and bring in Scott to take his place, just like in the comics. It's definitely in Maria's character, I'm glad you agree. Also, they've only known each other for a week, so it's going to be even harder for her to accept her feelings. We'll get into the backstory behind that soon._

**Black' Victor Cachat: **They do not tell Fury about Natasha until Fury finds out she has been along on several field missions already with them?  
On one hand everyone is upset about Fury compartmentalizing information and missions, on the other hand they are keeping some pretty big secrets from him in turn. Next thing you know they will have all of HYDRA's assassins living on the 8th level, powered by an arc reactor

_Your comment has revealed to me exactly what I'm doing wrong and I'm eternally grateful for that. You're absolutely right! Fury may be keeping secrets, but Steve is hypocrite for hating it when he himself is keeping Natasha a secret. They're all hypocrites! D: So... we're going to have to have someone man up and tell the boss what's actually going on. Perhaps we need Nat to go on mission to prove herself first. Obviously, Clint's falling head over heels in love with her, so he'd vouch for her with his life but that wouldn't be good enough for the General. She needs to save someone's life. Thanks for getting me thinking! _

**GabycatStark13: **Well fuck...  
Everything was perfect, every damn thing :'v  
Why Maria, why? :'v  
However, one of the best AU's I've ever read, continue soon, you're doing so good

_Aww! Thanks! :) _

_Maria's obviously having trouble dealing with what she's actually feeling. She's only known this guy for a week, and he's from the past and still dealing with his own demons. There's something in her own past that she needs to get past in order to fully embrace how she feels about Steve. I guess we'll get to that soon. _

**Thank you all, so much for reading and reviewing! Please remember that reviewing really encourages me, gives me ideas, and helps me think through any problem the story has! I hope none of you hesitate to click that Review button- I'll always get back to you!  
**

**THANKS!**


	19. Chapter 19: Floorplans

**Hello! I think it took a while for me to get this up. I haven't really been keeping track of what my average is for updating. If you didn't know I'm going back and forth between this story and "Bunker 37". So next up is the next chapter for that! **

**Also... did no one notice Tony's lawyer's name? I was surprised no one commented on that...**

**Thanks for being patient! :)**

**-randomblueboots**

**PS. I might change my name to what it is on tumblr, just a heads up. **

* * *

_Labor District_

_0900R (UTC-5)_

_23JUN2012_

"Good morning, Major." The nurse set down a large bowl of oatmeal in front of Maria who frowned, trying not to show her displeasure at the meal placed before her.

"Yes, good morning indeed." She sighed. For some reason she felt different this morning, and it wasn't that she was healing- though that helped. She felt warm on the inside and she had the faint sensation of butterflies in her stomach. It was something she absolutely despised, because she knew why she felt this way. It was-

"Fucking Steve Rogers, that shit." She spat. The nurse looked up suddenly, startled.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry… not, you. Fuck." Maria slammed her spoon down on the table just as General Fury marched in. Still glaring she raised her hand in a salute.

"At ease, Major." Fury nodded. "Have you seen Captain Rogers lately?" The question startled her, and she was sure her face turned red as she answered with,

"Not since the other day, sir."

"Huh. The man spent all the time you were unconscious by your bed and the moment you wake up he disappears." _He was with me the whole time…? _"No matter. If you do happen to see him… tell him I'd like to speak to him."

"Of course, sir..."

"I've brought you something you might like."

"I'm sure." Maria smiled, trying to completely erase the memory of Steve from her mind.

"Floor plans."

"You're joking." Maria watched in awe as the General moved her breakfast off to her bedside table and spread out a few giant rolls of paper across the table in front of her. Floor plans for Fort Payne. Maria could have cried.

"Where the hell did you get these?" She gasped, pulling them closer so she could look at them carefully.

"Downstairs, apparently Agent Carter was able to save some of the more important US documents before the Nazis were able to destroy life as we knew it." The General replied.

"This is… the best development since…"

"Since we found Steve Rogers in the ice." The name was like a slap to the face and Maria decided to change the subject.

"And… what about Dianne?" Dianne was the informant she had been going to save with Steve. But Dianne… Dianne had been a friend to Maria for so many years. Since Maria had been abandoned by her parents, Dianne had taken care of her. She hadn't had the chance to ask what had happened to the woman, but now, looking into Fury's eyes, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, Maria." The General whispered, "Dianne's gone." There was a long moment of silence, but Maria didn't cry. She bottled the feelings within her, like she did with most of her feelings. She pushed them away, not allowing them to take a hold of her. She was stronger than her feelings! She was made of iron!

"It's fine. I know she was brave until the end." She didn't want to know how Dianne had been killed, it would only hurt. "But you took her-"

"We took her back to Thompson's."

"Thank you. I know he would be grateful. Dianne deserves a proper resting place."

"I know." There was a long silence between them, and Maria knew she had to get her mind off things of the past.

"Was there something in particular you'd like me to do with these floor plans, General?"

"Major, we're planning an attack."

"I know that part."

"I need you to determine how to get a small team in to attack from the inside."

"You think that's the best plan of attack?" Maria asked.

"I think that if we have a well trained team- a strong team- then yes. I believe that will be the best plan of attack."

"What team are you talking about, General?" Maria frowned, trying to think of some of the small groups Fury had gathered together in the years he had been General on the East Coast.

"We'll have to see." Was all he said, "Just some people who are ready to avenge their fallen country."

* * *

Steve left an encouraged Janet and Hank to find Clint immediately. The young man was probably preparing the secret level with Sam for Natasha. _Another secret. _He thought. _If we're going to win this war we need to be honest with each other. All of us, not just Fury. _It was just his luck to run straight into Maria in the halls on the way there. She was in a wheelchair, being pushed by a nurse as one of her arms was in a sling.

"Captain." Her blue eyes darkened when she saw him.

"Major Hill." He tried to look happy to see her up and about, but the moment he saw her he felt resentful. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She was holding a large roll of papers. Perhaps maps- he couldn't be sure. "And you?"

"I'm- I'm alright." He replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Good. I spoke to Fury this morning and he informed me that he'd like to speak to you."

"Uhh… Yes. I'll find him… right away." He felt like he was being torn in ten different directions.

"See you later, Captain." Maria gestured for the nurse to resume pushing her towards her destination.

Steve watched her go for only a second, and then sprinted off back down the hall. He had to find Clint quickly. _First Natasha and then Fury… and where else am I needed?_ He supposed he should go check up on Stark. Pepper and Bruce had been taking care of the man and keeping an eye on him for Fury all at once. But with Pepper preparing to leave and Bruce taking care of Natasha Fury probably wasn't getting the best of updates from either of them. _First Natasha, then Fury, and lastly Stark. And I should visit the chapel again. _The priest there had said that perhaps he was looking at things the wrong way. Well, right now, Steve wasn't so sure he _wanted _to be needed. _It would have been nice to have woken up and found out we won the war. _

"Steve!" Sam's voice brought Steve skidding to a halt just in front of the elevator. "Come on in!" Clint held the door, and Steve joined them with a smile, trying to act casual. He watched as Sam typed in a special code for the secret floor on the keypad.

"Nice to see you again, Cap." Clint said with a grin. "Just wait until you see this, it's pretty neat."

The doors opened after a few long seconds to a stairway leading down. Once the three men made it down the stairs they faced the open expanse of a large common room. Old sofas, and chairs. At the end of the living room area there was a kitchen. There were numerous doors leading off to what Steve assumed must have been bedrooms and bathrooms. Clint led him to a door that was slightly ajar. Steve could hear voices, and saw a soft light glowing beyond.

"Deep breath." That was Bruce's voice. Clint pushed open the door and they all stepped in. They were greeted with a smile from the red head and a nod from the doctor, who pulled off his stethoscope to give them his full attention.

"Doctor Banner has informed me that I'm doing very well." Natasha said in her husky voice. Clint gave a grin in reply.

"That's good news." Sam said.

"I have information." Were the words that spilled out of Steve's mouth. It sounded terrible, unfeeling- but this had to be made known, or else all of SHIELD was in danger.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I spoke to Hank. He was injured while in the Hydra base. They know you're alive, Natasha."

"Well, we've already determined that." Clint replied.

"Of course, but Hank learned about something that could cause the destruction of all of SHIELD."

"What?" Natasha frowned. She looked ready, ready to hear anything. She was like a standing stone, unable to be moved. She wasn't about to let her emotions through.

"Did you x-ray her at all, Bruce?" Steve asked.

"X-ray? Of course… her chest. She had a couple broken ribs-"

"But not her wrists?"

"Wrists? No… there was no reason to-"

"There's a chip in one of your wrists, Romanoff." Natasha looked up at Steve with a blank expression, and the words that came out of her mouth were steady, free of fear.

"I should have known."

"How could you? They wiped your memory." Clint said with a frown, then he turned to Steve, "If they'd had this all along, why haven't they come to destroy us already?"

"Hank said the chip's only sending in life signs- her temperature, her pulse… it's tracking system is broken. But they're convinced they can fix it remotely. They've got their best working on it now."

"Dammit." Sam whispered.

"We've got to destroy it before it's too late." Steve said. "Can you remove it?" He looked at Bruce who was looking at Natasha thoughtfully.

"It..." He looked worried. "It depends on how long it's been in there. It could be very risky. If it's been in there for a long time her veins and nerves have probably grown around it. It'd be extremely dangerous to cut out. Natasha, I can't promise that if I try to remove it I will be able to avoid cutting something important. If I cut a nerve, your hand would be useless." There was no hesitation in her response.

"Do it."

"You understand that I'm not promising anything." Bruce whispered.

"I don't care. Get it out of me and destroy it." She hissed.

"Alright, boys..." Bruce frowned. "We're going to have to take her back up to operation."

"Alright-y then." Sam sighed.

"Will you need my help at all?" Steve asked.

"We did it before alright, I'm sure we can do it again. Going to see the Major?" Clint said with a mischievous smile.

"No." The word came out angrily and too quickly and everyone looked up at him in confusion. "I've got a meeting with Fury."

"Ah… the old General. Always taking the fun out of things." He laughed. "When will his reign of terror end?! Good luck."

"Thanks." Steve nodded. "To you all as well. I'll come check up on you as soon as I can."

"Thanks for keeping this all a secret Steve. It's really helpful."

"I hope we won't have to keep it a secret much longer." Steve replied.

* * *

Tony wasn't exactly pleased to see Captain Rogers again, especially now that the man was interrupting his important work. He had spent all evening up, working pieces of metal into shape, wiring and then rewiring, and now he was beginning to see the form he wanted. He had poured his whole mind into the work, hoping to completely forget where he was and the hell he'd just gone through because of Hydra. He had been plagued with nightmares since he was eight years old, but they had grown worse. And to go along with his lack of sleep Hydra had gifted him with the ability to suddenly have jolts of panic and anxiety attack him. But, all of it kept him from thinking about Pepper, and for that he was grateful.

"Mr. Stark." Captain Rogers said with a small smile. "Just dropping by to check up on you."

"You mean you're here to spy on me." Tony said, lifting up his goggles to see the man more clearly. He was a good with seeing peoples' personalities, and when looking up at the Captain he knew that the man was what one might describe as a perfect gentleman and it really irked him. "I'm not even close to caring about Fury sending his little robot slaves to watch me _yet, _but, I'd prefer not to talk to them." Tony watched out of the corner of his eye to see the Captain smirk.

"I'm doing this on my own accord. Bruce and Miss Potts both are worried about you, but not because they think you'll try to blow up the base."

"And what do you think? Do you think I'm a suicide bomber sent by Hydra? That this was all a set up?" Tony asked, pulling his goggles back on. Captain Rogers snorted.

"I think you're too self-centered to give up your life for the Hydra cause."

"Good point." Tony grinned. "But you're still a robot slave. How can you even think to follow that guy's orders all the time? Don't you want to have some fun?"

"Are you doing something you shouldn't be doing, Stark?" There was an edge of warning in the Captain's voice. Tony laughed,

"Nothing more than the regular."

"Good. I've got a meeting with the General. Have fun with… whatever your building." The blond turned to leave but Tony remembered something.

"Wait!..." He paused, trying to remember exactly what the Captain had said. "You said, earlier, that… I'm 'just like my old man.' What do _you_ know about my father?" He was trying to piece the puzzle together in his own head. He hadn't thought about it at all since he'd heard it first. He'd been too occupied by other things.

"I would've expected you to connect the dots sooner." Steve frowned, "I _knew_ your father. He was one of my friends. He helped me achieve my position as Captain."

"You're..." Tony frowned, and then shook his head. "That's impossible. That's… that's fucking impossible." Steve shrugged.

"You get used to the idea."

"But… you died! My father said that you did!"

"I froze- fell asleep, I guess." Steve replied.

"Shit. This is weird." Tony frowned. "I didn't really think about it… I mean, after you said it… after meeting you, I didn't think about it. That's why I didn't connect the dots-"

"Or….Maybe Tony Stark isn't quite a genius after all." was all that Captain Rogers said before he left the room.

"You know what, dammit?! You're… you're..." Tony groaned, and turned back to his work, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

**fox tamer 113: **Y-you're splitting up Pepperony?! No!  
But you already crushed my Steve/Maria feelz! D:

Ahem... Enough of my dramatics!  
This chapter is cool, even though it has a filler-type of feel :P

I KNEW that Natasha got to have a tracker on her! Never imagined that it was IN her though :P That's why Hydra found her so fast! XD

What will Steve and Clint do?!  
The suspense is killing me!

Can't wait for the next chapter:)

_Yeah... They're not Pepperony though **yet **so... But they will be, we just have to see how they make it to that point. Steve and Maria too! _

_What's a brainwashed Hydra spy/assassin without a tracker. :) Fortunately it's broken, but they'll be able to fix it so Bruce has got to act fast. _

**shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: **It was good to see what happened on Hank's mission. It makes sense that he wouldn't tell Fury about it, but they should really get to Natasha and get the tracker. Zola's inclusion was good to put in as well. I especially like how Tony came about his iron man suit and the reactor, but in a different way than in the movies.

_I'm glad that made sense. I was afraid it was a little ludicrous-just weird that he wouldn't tell the General because he was pissed at him. But so far, I guess I'm trying to just show how no one trusts anyone yet and how they need to learn to do that. I'm glad you like it! Tony's iron man suit is definitely coming soon. He's working on it! _

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Glad to help! And yes, Fury comes off a lot better now.  
Little surprised at the lack of supervision of Tony, not that they think he is HYDRA, yet he is still new and seeming to be doing whatever he wants science wise, which is a tad dangerous. Unless the surveillance is more discreet and Fury WANTS Tony to think he is unsupervised...you can never tell with that man.  
Having Winter Soldier take down Hank only adds to the delicious, delicious drama.  
Fun interaction with Clint, (LOL dog), but cannot wait to see what the reactions are when other people figure out he is dating an older woman :-P

_Yeah, Fury's a complex character... I think Tony's supervision really has been headed by Bruce and Pepper. But with Pepper leaving and Bruce busy with Natasha, Tony's pretty much on his own. We'll delve more into surveillance in the next chapter for sure. As for the dog... I couldn't possibly leave out Lucky! :D_

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: **Partially suspicious that the Mistress is Dottie, although I'm probably wrong...  
Bruce, you probably should let Tony know that this Steve is the same one who your dad was working with...  
Do not let Fury near Clint's dog. Please.  
Tony's been told not to blow anything up. I can't explain the nagging feeling that he will though.  
Black smoke. Nice, Tony.

_That's a good idea. I wasn't really going to actually make her anyone or go into any sort of plot with the Mistress. She was just kind of someone who was associated with the Red Room. I think the idea of that scene was just to show you how Nat was transferred to Hydra. Don't worry! No dogs shall be harmed in the making of this fanfic! ;)_

**Still Waters: **So much happening here. Thanks for the heads up about the dates. I got a bit confused until I rechecked the date on the first segment. Poor Steve, being tugged in so many different directions by so many different people. Good job.

_And even more directions in this chapter! D: Hank and Jan; Tony; Nat, Clint, Sam, and Bruce; Fury; and of course he's still thinking about Maria! At some point we're going to have to get everyone on the same page! Thank you! :)_

**Thank you all for reviewing! It really helps me stay focused on continuing this fanfic, and helps me work through problems in the text!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Concrete

**Hi! So, you all deserved this like... ages upon ages ago. Or at least, I suppose that's what it feels like. Probably more so for you. I know how hard it is to wait for each chapter instead of reading a whole book. But you guys are awesome for being so patient and continuing to read. AS you probably know by now- I'm kind of a procrastinator. (Not kind of- I'm a terrible, terrible procrastinator). So, I apologize for that!**

**Here is the next installment of Where my Fathers Died! And as always, thank you so much for reading!  
**

**-mariahills-capsicle (finally changed my name to my tumblr username! yay!) **

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY:

_The Labor District-Fury's Office_

_1000R (UTC-5)_

_23JUN2012_

"Good morning, Captain." Fury nodded as Steve entered the room. He was sitting at his desk, looking frustrated- which seemed to be a usual look for him.

"Good morning, sir." Steve replied.

"Go ahead and sit. I assume you saw the Major."

"I- yes, only briefly." Steve said. "In the hallway."

"Well, we've found something extremely important. You know, we must take Fort Payne. It's the only way to actually succeed in this terrible war. We can't stay hidden underground forever."

"I agree, sir."

"Good… good. Captain, there's something I need you to do."

"Sir?"

"The Major and I have determined that the best way to do this is to have a small group infiltrate the Fort and attack from the inside." Fury almost smiled, as he pulled a file up from one of the drawers in the desk. "I've thought about this often. I want to gather a group of special people who can train together- fight together for their freedom and this country. I didn't know who would head it until this last week. You're a born leader, Rogers. I know you'd lead this team well- to Avenge our fallen country. This idea, this hope, I call it the Avengers initiative."

Steve was handed the thick file and he opened it carefully. The first thing on the top of the pile of papers, newspaper clippings, and smaller files was a list of names- a very long list. His, of course, wasn't on it, but it fascinated him as he read to find so many. _Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Daisy Johnson, Peter Parker, Hank Pym, Matthew Murdock… _And numerous others.

"These people…?"

"All very special people for sure." Fury replied.

"Sir… Bruce Banner?" Steve frowned at the name and Fury shrugged. "Banner's a highly intelligent man, and besides that- the Hulk is not just a raging monster. I've dealt with him before. He's not quite what most people think he is."

"So. This list, I want you to decide whom you're going to have help you infiltrate Fort Payne."

"From this list, sir?" Steve asked, looking over the names.

"There's information on each of those people in there, but… if you want more you're going to have to get someone to help you with the computers."

"But sir, what if I find someone who'd be extremely helpful, but isn't on the list?"

"You want to choose people who aren't on the list..." Fury sighed. "I'm going to trust your judgment, Captain. After all, without you, there was never any hope to begin with."

"I'll see what I can do about this list, sir."

"Thank you." Steve stood, but then the General stopped him. "Captain. I'm quite concerned about some affects you've had on the Major."

"Sir?" Steve tried hard to breath evenly. He had hoped that after Maria had turned him down they wouldn't have to bring it up again.

"She seems visibly upset. Know anything about it?"

"If she's upset." Steve said, with forced indifference, "I wouldn't know anything about it."

"Alright. Dismissed." Fury nodded. As Steve left the General's office, clutching the folder, he thought- with a touch of hope- that perhaps Maria was beginning to regret her decision.

* * *

Clint and Sam were really unsure of what to do while Bruce took Nat to remove her tracker. So, they sat awkwardly in the hall, though they didn't need to guard the locked door. For the majority of the time they sat in silence. But it was about half way through the ordeal that Sam looked up to see Clint's fists shaking. The worry in the archer's eyes concerned Sam. It frightened him to see someone so solid, someone who had lived through every possible horror, and become stronger because of it, shake in fear. Perhaps, it concerned him that Clint seemed so attached to this Hydra agent. The only reason Sam had stayed close to the two of them was to keep an eye on them. He had been rather concerned when he found out Steve and Clint brought the red head into SHIELD's one and only base. He didn't quite trust Natasha Romanov yet, but watching Clint now he became even more afraid. There was something extreme in Clint's attachment to the woman and if she was indeed still working for Hydra then Clint would break and it was terrifying to think that this time they might not be able to fix him.

"Clint." Sam whispered, watching the man's shaking hands carefully. "Don't worry. Bruce is good at his job."

"I know." Clint nodded.

"How long have you known her?" Sam asked. He knew that the woman had just recently come into the SHIELD base, but before that… who knew how long she'd been with Clint.

"A week." _A Week?! And he's this concerned about her? _"It's just… I've been a fool. Bringing her here was a mistake, and yet-"

"You see yourself in her." Sam whispered.

"You remember, you were there when SHIELD rescued me from that goddamn circus. I was a hotheaded idiot who had no idea what he was doing. Doing jobs for Hydra- that was my life. SHIELD saved me from that, showed me how to escape it. I know that Natasha needs that same chance that I got." Sam pondered this for a long moment and nodded slowly.

"Makes sense. Look, Clint, I've known you for a long time and… I'm with you all the way. I've got your back."

"Thanks." Clint replied, "That means a lot." Sam tried to offer the archer a smile, but he was still worried. _I trust you, Clint, but I'm not sure I can trust Natasha. _

* * *

_Labor District-NUSAA's SHIELD Base_

_1030R (UTC-5)_

_24JUN2012_

"Tony...Tony!… Wake up!" Tony blinked, and then groaned. Someone had flicked on the overhead light in his metal sleeping quarters, and it blinded him. He rolled over slowly, trying hard not to stretch his arms too much- his scars were still fresh, and stitches could tear easily enough. "Tony!"

"What?!" He snapped back, aggravated.

"It's ten o'clock!" Bruce was standing in the doorway, wearing his regular purple dress shirt and tan pants underneath a white lab coat. His hands were on his hips and he looked exasperated. "What are you doing still in bed?"

"Ten?!" Tony turned quickly to look at the plain white clock on his bedside table. Sure enough it read in bright blue numbers: _10:31AM. _"Where's Pepper?!" Pepper usually came and woke him at eight, though, he'd never asked her to. Perhaps she believed it was a punishment to be waking him so early when he stayed up so late. Maybe she saw it as a sort of revenge. But Tony was always able to calm down after his nightmares when he was woken by Pepper standing in the doorway. Bruce wasn't calming. He was a friend, but he was not Pepper.

"Umm… I believe she's at the airport."

"What?!" Tony nearly leaped out of bed at these words. A sudden panic hit him, and Bruce followed the billionaire out of his room and down the hall.

"Tony, where are you going?"

"I have to get her back."

"What?"

"She's leaving. She can't leave. She doesn't understand. I need her..." Tony paused. "I… I think..." Then he shook his head and continued racing down the hall, Bruce following closely behind him. "You can help me, Bruce."

"Ah… I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I need to go out."

"Are you crazy?" Bruce gasped. They reached the elevator, and Tony pressed the button, waiting impatiently for the doors to open. "I can't let you out, Fury would… kill me!" Tony gave no reply, and Bruce groaned inwardly. The billionaire was on a mission. Anyone who got in his way would either be kicked down, or tied to a chair. Bruce didn't want to be either of those people. He also didn't want to be on Fury's bad side. Which is where he'd be if he let Tony have his keycard. "Where are we going?" Bruce groaned as they entered the elevator.

"Level Three. I've gotta get my suitcase."

"Are you going _with _Pepper now?"

"Bruce, Would you please just given me your keycard and it'll be fine- you'll be none-the-wiser."

"None-the-wiser? Stark, you're trying to escape the facility with unknown intentions-"

"Oh you know my intentions." Tony spun around to face the scientist in frustration. "I'm going to get Pepper back." His face was so serious that Bruce had to take a step back.

"But-"

"Please, Bruce, just help me." The elevator made a bell sound and once again the doors opened. Before Bruce could answer, Tony was rushing down the halls towards the lab Fury had given him to use. After stepping off the elevator Bruce pondered whether or not he should continue following Stark. The man had issues accepting change. What confused Bruce was that Pepper hadn't been in contact with Tony for five years. Now, when she finally shows up for a week, Tony doesn't want her to leave? It made no sense, unless Tony thought that perhaps he would finally have another chance with her. Five years ago Stark and Pepper were some of the biggest news on Nazi newspaper headlines. The Owner of Potts Resources, one of Stark Industries' greatest competing force, was now dating the owner of Stark Industries. This worked well for the Nazis for two reasons, 1) Maybe now Potts resources would merge with Stark Industries and they'd have all the more weapons to make (Potts Resources didn't really specialize in weapons in the Nazis eyes, but did have facilities that could build Stark tech) and 2) Tony spent less time being drunk and more time actually working on work. The last one didn't really work out for the Nazis as it was probably around that time Tony discovered that Hydra murdered his parents.

So, after all that. after not seeing Pepper for five years after she broke it off, was Tony still in love with her?

"Bruce. If you're not going to give me the keycard I'll find another way out of this dump." Tony was standing in front of him again- a silver suitcase in tow, with his hand held out in anticipation.

"I-"

"Bruce, please… I think… No, I can't say it, but you know what I mean. You've had a girl before." _A girl… yes… He's right. _Every memory of Elizabeth Ross burned him like fire. He'd left her to keep her safe, and he still regretted every second of their goodbye. No. He was still in love with her, and it ached.

"You're right. You deserve Pepper- Almost." Bruce grinned. He unclipped the keycard that was attached to his white lab coat and handed it over to Tony who looked like an excited child.

"Bruce, I don't know what to say. I wasn't sure you had it in you-"

"Would you just go before someone sees us! And if you tell anyone it was me who gave you that keycard..."

"I won't." Tony replied before rushing into the elevator. The moment he was inside, alone, and the elevator was heading up towards the entrance- thanks to the keycard- Tony clicked a little silver button on his suitcase and it began to open. _Please work. _He thought, as the suit case grew into a standing, open suit made of metal. His new armor. His new weapon of peace. _This will help me get to the airport quickly- faster than a cab could. _

He stepped into the suit and let it engulf him in darkness- then a light flickered on and he could see the outside world once again.

"Good morning, sir." A familiar voice said.

"Ah, Jarvis, it's good to hear your voice again. Unfortunately they won't let me install you in the computers here, but I'll get past them. You'll see."

"Looking forward to it, sir. Are we going somewhere today?"

"Yeah… New Berlin West Airport."

"Very good, sir. I shall put it on the GPS."

"Thanks-" The elevator pulled to a stop at the first floor, and a young man with short curly hair and a bright smile stepped on. When he saw the suit his eyes widened.

"Woah! I have so many questions!" He breathed, as the elevator doors closed.

"How about you first swipe your keycard and tell this thing where you're going." Tony replied, slightly annoyed.

"Oh I'm going up too." The young man had an accent, which wasn't too odd for here, but it wasn't a German accent, which was something you didn't see everyday. He swiped his keycard and the elevator continued moving up. "How'd you wire this thing?"

"Okay, firstly, I don't give away any secrets." Tony replied. "And secondly who are you anyways?"

"Well, who are you?" The young man frowned, as if he were trying to see inside the silver, metal suit.

"I'm..." Tony looked down at the suit trying to think of something, anything, to say. No one could know it was him since he didn't have access to the outside world. "Metal-Man."

"Metal-Man." The young man laughed. "Is that supposed to be a code name like Hawkeye or Falcon?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Well it's stupid. If you're going to name yourself after metal you might as well choose an actual metal. Come on, couldn't you have been more inventive. I mean, obviously this is just all sorts of different kinds of metal, but… hmm… If you're going to go with something like that you should have called yourself Iron Man."

"Uhh.."

"Anyways. Looks like we're here." As he spoke the elevator doors opened and Tony stared up at a long staircase, lit only by one small light that flickered in the ceiling.

"This is how you people get out of here?" At the top of the stairs was a small metal door, and Tony contemplated flying off and smashing through it. But really, he hadn't flight tested the suit yet, and smashing into things just to find that it couldn't smash into things wasn't something he was looking forward to.

"What?" The young man asked.

"Nothing." Tony bounded up the stairs and spoke only to Jarvis, "Did you ready the GPS, Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir."

"How do the repulsors feel? Ready for flight?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, sir. Usually we do a controlled flight test _inside-" _

"There's no time for that, Jarvis, we've got to go get Pepper before she catches her flight."

"Of course, sir, we wouldn't want Miss Potts going back to the comfort of her home."

"Jarvis, where'd you learn sarcasm?" Tony sighed.

"That would be from Update 2.0, which you programmed, sir."

"Of course."

Tony gripped the handle to the door and swung it open, nearly blinded by the natural light that he hadn't seen in days. It felt good to be above ground again and he let out a soft sigh.

"What did you say your name was again?" He asked, turning to the young man.

"Fitz." He replied.

"Ah. Alright, see you around." Then he fired up the repulsors, and in only an instant he was shooting off the ground. "Woah, woah… okay… steady..." He held his arms out straight behind him to become more balanced, and lowered the levels so he was floating, not moving so much. And as he stopped shaking and was able to float steadily he began to laugh.

"So much better than Mark I, sir." Tony didn't reply, but only shot off towards where the Stark Mansion was. "Sir, if Hydra sees you up here they will fire at you. You are an unidentified flying object."

"Right. Bring up the screen." Blue, glowing lines appeared before his eyes as he stared out at the clouds. He hadn't really had time to perfect the design, but at least his suit was able to tell him what altitude he was at, and in the corner of the screen was a small compass. As he floated in the air Jarvis brought up a square map, and Tony was able to see where he was and where he needed to be.

"From here, you need to head North, sir."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go get Pepper!"

* * *

_NUSAA's SHIELD Base-Major Hill's Office_

_1100R (UTC-5)_

_23JUN2012_

"So, how's your assassin friend? Dr. Banner informed me the other day that he was taking her into surgery."

"Fine." Clint replied, "Looks like her hand is going to be alright and everything was successful."

"Great." But when Maria said it she didn't look happy and it made Clint frown. The Major was still in a wheelchair, she was suffering from a couple broken ribs, and a broken wrist, but she was getting better and that should have been at least cause enough for a smile.

"You should lighten up, Major. You'll be out of the wheelchair in no time." Clint grinned.

"I don't care about this goddamned wheelchair." Was her response, but she didn't elaborate.

"I was thinking, maybe you, me, Sam, and Steve could go out to Thompson's farm and see if he's made icecream. Remember when we used to do that, back when I first joined SHIELD. It used to cheer me up after a bad day."

"I'm not having a bad day, I'm having a bad week." Her tone of voice made it so Clint _knew _something had happened.

"What happened, Mar?" He frowned.

"Don't call me that." She replied.

"What happened?" He insisted. "Come oonnn… We've known each other for a long time."

"It's none of your business, Barton."

"Mariaaaa..." He whined. Then he paused, and looked at her thoughtfully. "Was it Steve?"

"Steve?" Her eyes lit up at the name, but there was something sad about it, and Clint knew that it was.

"Was Fury an asshole about it?"

"What?"

"Well, we all pretty much know what happened with the last guy."

"You say that as if I've had a million."

"Nah. Just… just Seth. Was Fury an asshole about you being interested in Steve?"

"Who said I'm interested?" She snapped. "Look! It's not my fault he's all moping around- We've known each other for a week and the guy kisses me- shit!"

"Steve's moping?" Clint frowned. "Hadn't noticed. He kissed you!?"

"When I woke up, yeah. And if you tell Fury I will fucking murder you. No, better yet, I'll tell him about _your girlfriend."_

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Says you."

"Well, then, Steve's your boyfriend." This was met with silence.

"Maria, you can't let the past define who you are. Wait… I mean, it does define who you are, but… You shouldn't dwell on it."

"Thanks, that's encouraging."

"What happened with Seth was… a mistake."

"No, really?"

"That's it. It was just a mistake. No one knew he was Hydra. How were you supposed to know?"

"It nearly cost me my life! I nearly lost SHIELD! Fury almost died! It was more than a mistake. It was… it was a fucking nuclear bomb!"

"Maria! We're still here. Seth is dead. He's gone. Who the fuck cares about that shit anymore. You sure as hell shouldn't care about it. It's _**over**_**. **You need to forget about it. The Past is the past. It's like they always say… 'Forget the Past- its a bitch. Focus on now, and look forward to the future.'"

"You're a fucking poet, Barton. You know what else they say, 'Those who forget the past are doomed to forever repeat it.'"

"Maria… Steve just woke up a week ago. He's Captain America. You think he's with Hydra?" Clint laughed.

"No."

"You're not going to repeat the past- at least not with Steve."

"Thanks, that's encouraging."

"Stop complaining. We've got work to do."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll just get back to my _job-_"

"_You're_ going to talk to Steve, and apparently I'm supposed to go talk to Fury."

"Have fun."

"Yeah. You too, because you _are _going to talk to Steve._"_

_"_Or What?" Maria glared.

"I'll tell Fury you went out with him."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. You wanna see a nuclear explosion. I'll show you one."

"Fine. I'll go _talk _to Captain Rogers."

"Good. See you around, Major." As Clint left the room, Maria dropped her head into her hands. _God, what am I going to say to him? _

* * *

Tony's landing at the airport was less-than-graceful, and he probably left a foot deep dent in the concrete just outside the glass doors. Thankfully, the suit held up. "I knew I was a genius. This thing is the best thing I've ever invented."

"Congratulations, sir, it seems like Mark II has passed it's first crash test." Jarvis said. "Though, I would much prefer our next crash test to be at a safer distance above the ground."

"Aw, it was only ten feet, Jarvis."

"Of course, sir, but since I can only run diagnostics in the lab we can't be sure nothing has broken in the ten foot fall."

"Jarvis, remember this was built by me. Why would anything break?"

"Of course, I forget that your inventions are held together by your ego- which is completely indestructible."

"I'm thinking we should downgrade you back to version 1.5." Tony frowned.

"Actually, sir, I'm quite enjoying this."

"That's what disturbs me. Remind me, Jarvis, did we download a heat sensor in this thing?"

"No, sir, it was not even thought of until now."

"Well, jot that down for me."

"Yes, sir." Tony opened his face mask and did the only thing he could do.

"Pepper! PEPPER!"

"I would suggest you hurry, sir. The Hydra radio waves suggest that they've seen you and are now headed to the airport to find out what's going on."

"Pepper, where are you?!" It was only a few minutes later that he saw the familiar strawberry blond ponytail. Pepper was standing at the ticket counter. And Tony almost panicked. "PEPPER!" She turned around, her eyes widened when she saw him and her mouth formed a little 'o'.

"Tony?!" She dashed towards him, her heels clacking on the black and white tiles of the airport. Even though she was dressed in government issued work clothes, she still looked beautiful. "What the hell are you doing here?" She gasped. "How are you here? What are you wearing?"

"Pepper, you can't leave." He had to get this out now before Hydra came to finish the job they started days ago at his mansion. She frowned, and crossed her arms.

"Why not?"

"Because..." _Oh god, now you actually have to say it. _"Because I _need _you."

"So you've said."

"Pepper… you don't… There have been times." He was saying it. He was telling her. "There have been times that I stood above an endless pit of destruction, hurt, anger, and boiling depression. There have been times where the only way I thought I could escape that pit was to jump right in- to accept myself as a failure. But when those times come, when I feel like I've lost everything… I see you. And you're the light, Pepper. In my nightmares, in my daydreams, in my _reality_, you're the lantern that guides me away from that pit of self destruction. I can't see without you." There was a long pause, and he shook his head. _God, I'm such an idiot. _"Forget it- it's shit."

"Tony! Wait." She grabbed his metal arm and pulled him into her embrace. She kissed him, and it was familiar and wonderful and perfect. He had thought that he would never feel it again, that it would never be like this again, but now it was, and he could have melted in her embrace. "I'm going to stay," She whispered, "I'm going to stay." It was then that they both heard the police sirens.

"Fuck." Tony's face-mask dropped again, and then he grabbed Pepper and shot towards the glass doors.

"TONY!" Pepper screamed. He was able to spin around so that as they hit the glass his metal suit shielded Pepper from the shards. Then, still holding onto her, he shot up into the air. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She screamed.

"We're going home."

"Are you crazy? Put me down! I'll take a cab."

"Can't risk it. Too many people in there saw you with me."

"TONY!" Her scream trailed off as he shot off back towards the SHIELD base.

"Sir," Jarvis' voice filled his ears. "One of the repulsors seems to have an unusually high energy reading." He could feel the heat in his foot, and he knew something was wrong, but he couldn't stop not now. If Hydra saw him they could track him back to the SHIELD base and that would be bad. He had to go fast. Before Hydra caught sight of him again.

"Sir, the repulsors are overheating."

"We're almost there." Pepper was still screaming, and cussing at him angrily.

"PUT ME DOWN, TONY!"

"Sir-" An alarm was blaring now. Tony glanced back to see smoke trailing from one of his legs. Neither of the repulsors on his legs looked like they were doing good.

"Shit." But then Pepper slipped.

"TONY!" He reached to grab her wrist, but missed, and she was falling, rapidly-a couple hundred feet above the busy street below.

"Pepper! NO!" And Tony dove after her, but just as he maneuvered himself down towards her. His one of his leg repulsors gave out, and seconds after that the other one exploded- sending burning pain up his leg. _Fuck. So… this is how I die. _All that was left of his miserable life, was to watch his true love hit the concrete first. _This is pretty much shit. _

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER NINETEEN:  
**

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Get to see where "Avengers" will come from now :-)  
I would get that chip out Bruce, before she amputates it...  
Tony's part about how distracted he was to not connect the dots drove home for me just how much has been happening to them all in such a short period of time

_Yup. And Now Steve's organizing it. :) Uh, yeah. You know Nat would totally do that. That's awesome about Tony because it was totally not on purpose, but definitely useful because I was wondering how to show how crazy it actually is because really- it is a ridiculously short amount of time. :P So I'm really glad that worked out. Now things are just getting more crazy. _

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: **I went back and caught the lawyer's name. Nice touch, adding Matt into this.  
Peggy Carter saving the day still with those plans.  
Maria, you may be made of iron, but it's okay to soften a little sometimes.  
They took her back to Thompson's? As in Jack Thompson?  
A chip in her hand? Man all that talk about nerve damage and such is reminding me of Maximum Ride.  
And finally Tony knows who Steve is!

_I LOVE Daredevil- it's a necessity, even if it's just a little nod to that! :)_

_Oh, Thompson was just a name that I randomly chose that popped up in my head. Totally made it up. But, wow, that's an interesting though. Jack's character is really interesting in Agent Carter- I mean, he was a jerk, but definitely an interesting character and he was starting to grow on me up until the end when he decided to be an asshole and not share his glory with Peggy and Daniel. But! I'm definitely looking forward to seeing how his character develops in the second season. _

_Ha! Ohmygod! Maximum Ride! I haven't read that in ages. Maybe the whole chip thing was my brain subconciously remembering that. Wasn't Max's chip in her arm, not her wrist? I don't remember. What I do remember was that those books were awesome. Well, I mean, some of them were awesome. Others were like: 'Why must the suffering continue?!' And also, I really really hated Dylan. I don't know about you, but that's one of the biggest things I remember from those books was that I really, really, **really **hated that kid. I know, that's terrible. :P _

_Yeah! So, we're slowly working our way to getting the team to where it should be- a team! :D_

**shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: **Tony finally connected the dots! :) I hope that they can remove Nat's tracker before they get the location up and running again! Suspense!

_Nat's fine now! :) It's Tony and Pep you should be worried about. D: I'm such a terrible person. Don't worry, it'll get better. _

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! :D  
**

**Remember, (I say this everytime... And a look how long it took me to get back to you), reviewing really helps me stay encouraged and excited about writing these stories. *Throws review button at your face* **

***turns out it's a pillow because I'd never hurt anyone***

**NEXT UP: WHATEVER CHAPTER I'M ON WITH 'BUNKER 37' (I am so organized). **


	21. Chapter 21: Forgive Me

**I'M BACK! :D**

**Ahhh! It's good to finally post something. I'm sorry I was away for such a long time, I was doing National Novel Writing Month, and working on my own original story, but now I'm hoping to be back and updating quite a bit. :) (hoping being a key word there).**

**This chapter's a bit short, since I wanted to post something as fast as possible, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

_NUSAA's SHIELD Base-Library_

_1130R (UTC-5)_

_23JUN2012_

It actually didn't take Maria that long to find Steve. She decided she might as well get her promise with Barton over with and go talk to the Captain right away. Steve was in the library, pouring over numerous newspaper clippings and magazine articles. In front of him on the table was an extremely thick, blue file. Maria recognized it instantly as General Fury's Avengers Initiative file and smiled. So, the old general had finally picked a leader for his team. Steve was the perfect choice, she wouldn't deny that. She was perfectly content to sit there, behind a shelf, watching him through the books as he worked on building this new team. But she had sworn to Clint that she would actually speak to him, so she wheeled out and addressed him with a smile.

"Major Hill," Steve said, "I was actually going to go looking for you after I was done reading some of this…. Homework." He smiled, but it was weak and lonely.

"Captain. I wanted to apologize for my sudden and inappropriate change in behavior." Maria said. Steve sighed.

"Look, what I did was wrong. I'm sorry I stepped over the line."

"I think, though, that I've made things awkward. I want to be friends." Maria said. "I… I like you, Steve, I think you're a wonderful person. The fact is, I'm not sure I'm really ready for a relationship yet."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." Steve sighed. "Friends, though?"

"Friends." Maria nodded. _For now. _"So what are you working on?"

"The Avengers Initiative. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Of course. Fury made the right decision assigning you as team leader. What do you think of the idea?"

"I think the whole Avengers plan is a good one, but I'm not so keen on being a leader." Steve said, "I've just come back from the dead, really. I still have a lot to learn about technology advances and such."

"Don't worry about it." Maria said, "You'll be fine."

"Thanks." Steve said, "Would you mind… I'm sure you know more about these people than I do. Could you help me learn more about them?"

"Sure." Maria said.

* * *

"Good morning." Clint grinned. Natasha stared up at him, blinking in the light of the room.

"Clint." She murmured in her Russian accent. "What… did it go well?"

"Bruce says everything looks totally fine!" Clint said, "You did it! You're safe now!" Despite her drowsiness, she grinned.

"_You're _safe now." She said. In a moment of silence she slipped her hand into his. "I'm glad you're here. I had a nightmare that we failed and… I lost you."

"We're here for each other, Nat, so we can protect each other."

"I know." Natasha whispered, "It was just so real."

"Well, I'm here now!" Clint grinned.

"Clint?" Nat asked. "I want to help you fight Hydra. I know I can, as soon as I'm all healed."

"You're strong enough, that's for sure, but it would be dangerous having you go out on field without Fury knowing about you."

"It might be the only way for me to prove myself to him." Natasha replied.

"You're right. As soon as you're better I'll think of a way to sneak you out." He grinned mischievously and Natasha leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" He gasped.

"For pulling me out of Hydra. I'd still be in that dungeon being brainwashed by Hydra if it weren't for you, Clinton Barton."

"You'd have done the same for me." Clint replied.

* * *

The concrete was drawing closer, and closer.

"TONY!" Pepper screamed.

"Hang on!" Tony gasped. "Jarvis?!"

"Sir, there's nothing I can do, your repulsors are not going to fix themselves. It's not a programming problem, it's the wiring."

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Then, out of nowhere, something hit Tony square in the back, and pulled him up. And then they were rising in the air. "Pepper!" Tony screamed, pointing down, trying to get his rescuer to realize that there was another human in danger, but whoever had grabbed him completely ignored him, and when they got to a rooftop, Tony saw why. "Sam! Pepper's falling to her death!"

"You think I'm an idiot?" Sam asked. "I brought a friend." That's when Pepper landed on her feet right in front of them. Behind her stood a young man dressed in red and blue. Pepper turned to the young man first,

"Thank you!" She whispered.

"Just part of the job!" The young man nodded, holding up a thumb's up. The Pepper turned to Tony. The billionaire knew what was coming, and though he tried desperately, his face mask wouldn't obey his orders and his expression of fear was seen by everyone.

"You idiot!" Pepper screamed. "You're crazy! I could have died." Tony had no words for her. He felt terribly guilty, but it wasn't exactly in his nature to apologize for mistakes that he knew he made but would rather not mention. Pepper looked back over at Sam and the young man who'd joined him. "Thank you both, again. I am taking the bus back to the Labor District, I need to be alone." She turned to leave, but paused just before spinning back around and pulling Tony into a deep kiss. Tony probably would have fallen over, had Pepper's arms not been wrapped around his shoulders. "You're still an idiot." She hissed, as she pulled away, and stormed down the stairs, "But I'm glad you're alive!"

"Way to send a mixed message." The young man frowned. Sam had his arms crossed and was staring after Pepper, shaking his head. Then he turned to Tony.

"You're sure as fucking hell lucky that Bruce told me you went out."

"Tattletale." Tony sighed.

"Tattletale? You'd be dead without Bruce Banner and Falcon!" The young man in red and blue gasped. "And your girlfriend would be dead without me. I think you owe us a 'thanks'."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Tony asked, "A mini Captain America?"

"Oh for the love of- No! Does no one see the spider eyes?!"

"I should ask you the same question, Tony. What are you calling yourself? Metal-Man?"

"Please, I pride myself on being an inventor, I would have thought you could have come up with something at least a little better than _Metal-Man_. I'm Iron Man." But Falcon wasn't listening anymore. His phone had suddenly begun to beep, signaling he was receiving some sort of message, and his full attention was on the little device. The young man was watching Tony very carefully, as if this was his first official job- retrieving a renegade Tony Stark- and he wasn't about to screw it up.

"Yes, sir, I found him. He nearly killed himself and Ms. Potts." Sam was saying. "Of course, sir, we're on our way."

"Come on, Stark, Parker- we're heading back home."

* * *

"It's dangerous." Was all Maria could say in reply to Steve's suggestion.

"Of course it's dangerous. Whoever said _war _wouldn't be. The fact is, if we're going to take this fort we need a team of specialists. Tony Stark is a specialist, there's no doubt about that." Steve replied.

"And what about Natalia Alianova? She's a specialist, sure, but can we trust her? Can we trust _either _of them?" Steve paused, looking into her eyes, a small smile on his lips, the light from their battery powered lantern making his expression look almost sinister, but definitely genius. For a moment she thought that he was the most intelligent person she'd ever encountered- a picture of perfect gentleman charm, and tactical genius- but the moment faded when he laughed out loud.

"Maria, you look so…"

"Concerned? Yes. I am concerned. Either one of them could turn on us for their own gain. Why would Stark want to fight at all? And Nat? She just wants to get away from all this."

"Nat and Stark both want revenge. It's not the best of motives, but it's a motive all the same." Steve said. "We need specialists. Romanov and Stark, we'll have to keep an eye on both of them to make sure their motives don't turn into blind rage, _but _I'm hoping that if we all work together we can change each other for the better. We can help them see that it's not all about destroying the thing that destroyed us, it's about regaining our freedom. It's about having a say." Maria sighed, looking down at the list they had written out on a slip of paper. Their pencil had broken one or two times, making the scrap of yellow paper messy, but it was a list that could be the salvation of the New United States of America and all her people.

"You're right." She said, "So, when she we gather up all your specialists?"

"What's that old saying?" Steve asked with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. "Oh right- 'there's no time like the present.'"

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Still Waters: **Lovely chapter. Great character interactions. Tony chasing after Pepper. Clint's rationale for rescuing Nat. His conversation with Hill. Looking forward to more of whatever whenever (certainly sympathize with the story juggling issues).

_I'm glad you liked it. I feel like this chapter's a little messier, and definitely shorter, but I just wanted to throw it out there for you guys! Yes, story juggling makes one almost go crazy. But, yay, I am back at last! :) _

**Spitfire303: **Very nice one of the best au stories i have read in a long time :) i love how you have managed to keep true to tue characters :)

_Aww! Thanks! I'm so glad you said that! One of the main things I worry about when I write fanfiction is if I'll be able to stay true to the characters and write them the way they're supposed to be from their original stories. Steve, I think, is the easiest for me just because I identify with him more than anyone else. He's kind of a quiet, and artistic sort of guy, always nice until he needs to be badass. And then there he is, fighting for what's right, like a good hero always should. And he always thinks from his heart- which is what I love about him. Where Tony's definitely a crazy rule-breaker, (it works for him!) Steve is calm and organized. Ah... I guess it's just fun to analyze them all. :P_

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: **Daisy Johnson! Woohoo! (Although tbh I miss calling her Skye and still do). But yah that Hank and Matt are also on the roster.  
LEO FITZ CAMEO! MY HEART IS FLYING AND I AM SO HAPPY!  
Holy crap! Sam, if you're on a fly-by, now's the time to come by!  
Yeah, the chip was in Max's arm, not her wrist. But the whole thing just reminded me of it. Also, did not care for Dylan, so glad to see a fellow friend on that front!

_You and me, just like Coulson, still slipping up and calling her Skye. :) Yes! There are totally going to be cameos all over for Agents of SHIELD! _

_I've had this little plan for a while about Bruce telling Sam Tony left, and Sam following him. So, when I read your comment (aaaages ago) I was like- 'You called it!' _

_I thought I remembered that... And yes, Dylan just needs to not exist. :P He's making more of those books isn't he? I thought I read that somewhere. There are **so many! **It's just like a really long TV series. 'No... just do a happy ending and end all the suffering!' _

**shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod: **Cliffhanger? Come one! He just found her, he can't lose her again!

_I could never in a million years kill of Pepper- oh wait..._

_I could never in a million years kill of Pepper again. _

**fox tamer 113: **No! D:  
Pepperony will not die! I refuse it!  
Tony will be able to catch Pepper and they'll crash land somewhere safe! Like a forest! Or a shallow stream!

I swear to Hades, if you kill off my favorite couple... I'll don't know what to do! ;-;

_No, but seriously, no. I'm not __**that **__heartless. Cliffhangers are just fun, that's all. :)_

**I Just Won a Free Toaster Oven: **Tony's an idiot.

_I 100% agree with you, but when is he not?_

_It's his arrogance. I know because my brother- I love him but- sometimes is the most arrogant asshole on the face of the planet, and let me tell you. When he's an arrogant asshole... he's even more an idiot. _

**Thank you all, so much, for the reviews! I love reviews! Keep sending them in and I shall keep writing! We'll be an encouraging team of joy! After all the cliff-hangers, of course. I bet you all are wondering where Thor is... **

**Let's free Bucky and find out. :)**

**Remember to find me on tumblr! mariahills-capsicle **

**NEXT UP IS CHAPTER FIVE OR SIX OR WHATEVER CHAPTER WE'RE ON OF BUNKER 37. If you haven't checked out my other fanfic "Bunker 37" go ahead! It's gonna be fun! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Hands of Blood

**Hello! Yes, I realize it has been quite a long time since I've posted for this story and I've probably lost readers. But! I shall not be discouraged!  
**

**I am back and here is Chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

_NUSAA's SHIELD Base-Secret Lower Level_

_1300R (UTC-5)_

_23JUN2012_

Everyone had gathered together in Carter's secret lower level where they had been hiding Nat. Steve and Maria together had secretly informed them all of the meeting, and they were waiting on one last person to begin. Only the Captain and the Major knew exactly what Steve had called them all together for.

Maria and Steve sat together at the large table in the center of the room. Clint and Natasha sat on the floor, Clint with his arm around Natasha's shoulder. Nat's arm was bandaged, but she was feeling much better, and eager to get out of bed. Dr. Banner stood close by, watching her carefully. Sam stood in the far corner, leaning against the wall staring into space. The awkward silence that filled the room made Steve uncomfortable and he fidgeted in his chair. Finally, Tony burst into the room. His hair was a mess, but there was an arrogant grin on his face.

"Hello, everyone! So this is where you all hang out after work? I like it, the secrecy is a nice touch. Does Fury know about this place?"

"Stark. Take a seat." Major Hill frowned. Tony sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll humor you, Ice Princess. What's this about?" Steve cleared his throat.

"I've invited you all here today because Fury has requested that I recruit a small team of 'specialists' to infiltrate Fort Payne."

"You think Stark's a specialist?!" Clint snorted.

"Hey, Bird-brain, my IQ is through the roof compared to yours." Tony snapped.

"Both of you, shut it." Maria said.

"I've picked people who I think would be beneficial to a team, especially one that's main focus is going to be secret infiltrations and generally- missions of stealth."

"That's my game." Clint said with a grin.

"And yet, you can't stop talking." Bruce said.

"Okay, listen. I have determined, with Major Hill's help, that we all can work together as a team, it might take some time but our abilities- our smarts, our skills- they'll be what helps us win this war. Stark, you're good with machines. Dr. Banner, you're… a doctor, and let's just say the 'other guy' might end up being more useful than you think he is. Sam, you're the Falcon, already one of Fury's special agents and a damned good fighter. Clint, your skill with a bow, or rather your knowledge of any kind of ranged weapon, is amazing. There's a reason they call you Hawkeye. Natalia." Steve paused, looking the assassin up and down. "I'm not going to force you to fight. I know you just wanted to escape Hydra..."

"There is no escaping Hydra." Natasha spat. "Except to destroy them."

"Then we would be honored if you'd join us."

"It would be my absolute pleasure." She said.

"Alright. There is one tiny problem." Steve said.

"And what would that be?" Tony asked.

"Hank and Janet. I wanted to invite both of them, but that's when I remembered Hank's last mission involved finding information on the location of the Bride. Hank doesn't know anything about Natasha." Steve said.

"Well." Clint frowned. "I guess the man's about to get the surprise of his life."

* * *

_NUSAA's SHIELD Base-Hospital _

_1400R (UTC-5)_

_23JUN2012_

Janet had fallen asleep leaning against his hospital bed, her hands wrapped firmly around his left hand, and her head resting on his leg. But Hank didn't mind. He watched her sleep peacefully and smiled. She was so beautiful, so brave. He wasn't sure he could ever be quite the person Janet needed him to be. _I can be satisfied being her friend. _He thought, though it hurt to think of being apart from her. _What's wrong with you, Hank? _He sighed, turning away from her and back to his clipboard. He was sketching out a new design for his belt, the piece of his suit that held his Pym Particles. This design might more easily allow him to change size to exactly what he wanted, instead of just two different sizes. As he finished sketching a close up of the inside of his belt, jotting down notes and ideas, there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." He said, though not too loudly. He didn't want to wake Jan. It was Steve Rogers who had come to visit him, and Hank couldn't help but smile. Steve had been a good friend to him over the past few days. It was good to see him again.

"Good afternoon." Steve said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." Hank replied, setting his clipboard on his bedside stand.

"I'm sorry, but, you might want to wake Janet. This is about her as well." Hank looked down at the young woman and smiled, using his right hand to gently shake her awake.

"Jan. Janet..." She sighed, mumbling something and slowly looked up, blinking, and looking around in momentary confusion. Then her eyes found Hank's and she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Hank..." She murmured. "Did I…? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes." Hank nodded.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I meant to stay awake, I know you wanted some company. I just was up so late last night, and..." Hank didn't bother to tell her that he didn't mind. He liked watching her even breathing, and he liked to see her face, calm and relaxed. She was usually so worried or tense. When she was asleep…. It was hard to explain, but to see her look so peaceful made him smile. _Maybe when the war is over, things will be different. We can all be at peace, even outside of sleep. _

"Jan, Steve's here to tell us something." Janet looked surprised, but she tried to cover it with a smile.

"Captain Rogers… err… Sorry, I just..."

"Look, I'm sorry I haven't been to see either of you as often as I'd like, I certainly would have liked to have gotten to know you both better before all this happened. But something's come up. I don't suppose Fury has mentioned anything about the Avengers Initiative to either of you?"

"Why should Fury mention anything to us?" Hank gritted his teeth. "We're just canon fodder."

"Hank's right. Fury wouldn't talk to us. What's the 'Avengers Initiative'?"

"Fury and the previous Generals of SHIELD have had a plan for a long time- something that's been worked on outside of NUSAA." Steve replied. "Fury's appointed me to recruit specialists for complex missions, secret missions, or missions that require high skill sets. Like the infiltration of Fort Payne."

"Fury wants a special _team _to infiltrate _Fort Payne_? Is he insane? Fort Payne is an army base. It guards all the farmland Hydra owns outside of New Berlin. You'd need an army to capture it!"

"A battle would only damage the surrounding farmland. Fury wants to protect the area from Hydra rule and gain the fort without too much loss in terms of life, and property."

"You can bet that the more important one of those two is 'property'." Hank sighed.

"Hank, if you're still bitter, perhaps this isn't a good time." Steve said, crossing his arms.

"I'm just saying it like it is, Captain. I'd be a happier and more content man if this war had nothing to do with me. Unfortunately… I don't really get to choose what life wants to throw at me."

"With your help we can end this war."

"You want to recruit us to be part of this 'Avengers Initiative'?" Janet asked.

"Yes. Both of you have proven yourself as good field agents."

"I wouldn't say that." Hank sighed, "But, I think I get your point."

"There is one problem though." Steve said.

"What, you mean besides my ribs?"

"Fury doesn't exactly know about some of our recruits."

"Let me guess." Jan grinned, "You recruited Stark."

"Yes, but that's not who I'm talking about."

"Who then?" Hank said, his curiosity finally piqued.

"Natalia Alianova Romanov- The Bride."

* * *

_NUSAA's SHIELD Base-Secret Lower Level_

_1600R (UTC-5)_

_23JUN2012_

"Clint..." Nat sighed, slumping over the book she had been pouring over moments ago. "We've been looking at maps for hours. What is this supposed to accomplish?"

"You and I both know that our job right now is to find out as much as we can about the area surrounding Fort Payne. Fury wants results in less than a week, that means we have to be prepared with a plan of attack and everything before than." Clint replied. Natasha sighed again, and turned her head to look up at him. He was studying a map closely, he was biting his lip, he was frowning in concentration.

"When I was in Hydra I didn't have to do any of this..." She paused, almost reflecting on the statement. "They had everything prepared for me. They told me who my target was, where I was going, how I'd get there, and how long I'd have. Then I'd just do it, without question. I don't know why."

"Do you remember anything about Hydra?" Clint asked. Natasha sat up slowly, looking him in the eyes, she had his full attention now.

"I remember… ballet." She whispered. "A beautiful… ballet. There were other girls, and they danced with me. We all danced in a line." The ballet in her memory looked fuzzy, and something was happening, as if the memory that she looked almost fondly upon was disappearing. "It wasn't… It wasn't ballet."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked. But she was too horrified to answer.

_She was a little girl again, only twelve. They had been practicing their dance for hours now, moving gracefully across the stage. But, Natalia realized now that the stage was disappearing along with the dance, being replaced with something else. Someone struck her hard in the face. They were standing in a dark room, they had been paired into partners. _

_"__One moment of hesitation." A woman's voice said, "And you could be dead. You need to learn to make a decision, and quickly. Now's your chance. Romanov! Are you listening?" Natalia looked up quickly. _

_"__Yes." She whispered. "Yes, Mistress."_

_"__Now. You know the rules. If you do not follow them you will be sent away. Now, girls! Now, girls! Dance!" Natalia looked down at her hand and saw the little silver knife. She hesitated, trembling, but the girl in front of her dove forward and she had to dodge quickly. They fought, pulling each others hair, digging their nails into uncovered skin, tearing clothing. They fought for their lives. Then, Natalia held the girl in her grip. What was her name? _

_"__Nat!" The girl hissed, "Nat, please… please." __**Olga. **__Yes, that was it. _

_"__Romanov! What do I always say?" __**A moment of hesitation could mean your death. **__"__Finish the dance!" The knife moved quickly across Olga's throat, and Natalia was covered in blood. They were back on the stage, standing in their finishing position, all lined up in their beautiful pink tutus. But Natalia Romanov was covered in blood, and as she stared out at the Mistress, the only audience they had, she screamed. _

"Natasha!" Someone was holding her down. "Natasha!" She screamed louder, frantically trying to get up.

"_Nyet! Nyet! OLGA! _What have I done?! What have I done?!" Clint was holding her shoulders.

"It's okay, it's okay!" He gasped. "It was just a bad dream!"

"No, Clint! No, it was real. It was so real! My hands, Clint, look at my hands, they're covered in blood!"

"Look," Clint gently pulled her hands up so she could see them. "You're fine, there's nothing on your hands. We were looking at maps, remember?"

"Oh…_ Gospodi, _I killed her, Clint! I killed her!" She sobbed, burying her face in his shirt.

"It's fine. It was just a bad dream. Everything's fine now." Clint murmured, hugging her tightly. They sat on the floor for sometime, Natasha still unable to shake off the feeling of blood on her hands.

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

**Still Waters: **Again, lovely chapter. I'm glad that Steve and Maria have made peace and look forward to the possibility of more. The relationship between Clint and Nat is progressing nicely, too. Tony is so very...Tony. I'm looking forward to more.

_Thank you so much! Steve and Maria are definitely going to be developing more of a relationship (especially if we ever get to the second book I'm planning). You see some more development with Clint and Natasha in this chapter, though its more about Nat's past. Yeah, Tony will always be very, very Tony. :D_

_Thanks so much for the review! It's always really encouraging!_

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Yay, Spider-Man! Also interesting that Steve is already on the way to bringing in everyone who already wants to be a team member.

_Mm... yes, I'm trying not to overwhelm myself with too many characters- especially since we'll be adding Thor and Loki in the next book and *cough*visionwandapietro*cough* what? hmm? I didn't say anything. I'm also kind of realizing that this story does need to progress towards some sort of actual ending, so that's why Steve was so quick to be like, 'okay! okay! We're going t gather the team and do this!' Not to mention wars actually do have deadlines, especially since no one really wants to be in them. :) Well, mostly it's just me. hehe. I do want to finish an actual fanfic and move on to the next one where we can have Thor! :D_

_Thanks for the review! It's always so nice to hear from you all!_

**Thank you so much, both of you who reviewed! :D I look forward to hearing more from you and others about this new chapter! I hope you all liked it! **


	23. Chapter 23: There! I said it!

**Hey, guys! I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE... (or at least, it feels late! D:) **

**Anyways. I am going to *try* to be more punctual. (What? _Me?_) But, of course, life just... happens. And I'm such a procrastinator. **

**Sooooo... I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I know, basically I'm stalling. Because... it's kind of like... "Okay, this chapter I'm going to reveal the big plan... what the hell is the big plan?" I'm slowly piecing it together, don't worry. It shall come. **

**Thank you all, so much, for your patience!**

**-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

_NUSAA's SHIELD Base-Hospital _

_1415R (UTC-5)_

_23JUN2012_

"Are you insane?!" Hank shouted.

"Dr. Pym, please." Steve said.

"Don't 'Dr. Pym' me! Janet, tell him! Tell him what she's done." Hank said.

"Hank." Janet whispered, "I'm sure Captain Rogers knows about what the Bride's done-"

"Captain, with all due respect, your compromising this entire agency, this entire war, by having her anywhere near us. She should be dead! The man Fury sent, he failed his mission, but he should have killed that bitch-"

"Hank!" Janet gasped.

"I won't work with a traitor, and that's what you all are!"

"Dr. Pym, I have reason to believe that Natasha is being honest with us."

"What could possibly give you that idea?!" Hank snapped.

"She's talked of nothing but destroying Hydra. Bruce believes that she really can't remember anything about what they did to her. He thinks they brainwashed her."

"Oh yeah, she talks a lot about destroying Hydra. Captain, do you know what a spy does, because in our century, spies tell lies and their fucking good at it."

"HENRY." Janet had stood up quickly. "If you would let Captain Rogers talk, please, I'd like to know the whole story." Hank looked bewildered by Janet's outburst.

"Fine..." He said after a long pause. "What's the story?" So Steve started to explain how Clint met Natasha, and how Natasha had been transferred here and Bruce had been keeping an eye on her health. He told them how Bruce had his suspicions about her being brainwashed, and how she had been improving and how they hoped she would remember more so that they could get more information about Hydra's more secret operations. Towards the end of his story Steve watched as Janet's eyes filled with understanding, and Hank crossed his arms- still with a look of disapproval.

"I don't trust her." He said.

"No one does fully, not quite yet." Steve said, "Except for Clint."

"He's falling in love with her." Janet whispered.

"What?"

"Agent Barton. He trusts her, _and _he's falling in love with her."

"How do you know?" Steve asked.

"It's just a guess." Janet shrugged. "But I've noticed he's been acting different. Not… suspiciously different, like he's hiding something. But, like he's… happier?"

"Regardless..." Steve said. "I want you to know that I believe Bruce is right, and if Bruce is right about Hydra brainwashing one of their assassins… maybe… maybe I can save my friend."

"Steve." Hank said. "I don't trust Natasha, but I trust your judgment. I want to help in any way I can."

"Thank you, Hank, it means a lot to me."

"Let me know what needs to be done." Hank nodded.

"Once you're out of that hospital bed, I'll show you where we meet." Steve said with a smile, "For now, you can rest and heal."

"Thank you, Captain." Janet said.

* * *

After Steve left Janet looked over at Hank.

"You're ridiculous," she said with a glare, her arms crossed.

"No, Janet. I just want this goddamn war to be over." Hank said with a groan, "And if we make one wrong step, it's us who'll be over."

"Well, then at least I can take satisfaction in knowing that when we're executed it would be together. Hank, look. I love you, but you need to get it together. We can't win this war if we just keep panicking. We need to trust our allies, even if we don't trust everyone they trust. If we watch each other's backs-"

"Janet..." Hank whispered, his face a bright red. "What… what did you just say?"

Janet sighed. "I said, if we watch each oth-"

"No…. No, Janet, before that." A sudden panic filled Janet as she realized what had come out of her mouth. _Oh no! _What to say to fix it?

"I… umm..." There was no turning back now. It was too late. "I didn't…" Hank looked down at his hands, a huge smile on his face, but his cheeks redder than Janet had ever seen them. "Oh forget it! Hank, I love you! I love you! There I said it!" Hank began to laugh and Janet froze in terror.

"Oh, Janet I'm sorry, I just thought..." He sighed. "I never thought that this would happen." Janet felt tears fill her eyes. _I'm such a fool, falling for him. I'm just a silly little girl following after some sort of broken dream. _She stood up quickly, knocking her chair aside. Hiding her tears behind her hand, she dashed away, not hearing Hank call after her.

* * *

_NUSAA's SHIELD Base-Steve Rogers' Quarters_

_0800R (UTC-5)_

24JUN2012

Steve leaned over his sketch pad. Early that morning he had worked with Tony and Clint on some blueprints for only a little less than two hours. Clint then exclaimed that his head hurt and that he needed to take a nice long nap before ever looking at another map again, and both Tony and Steve agreed.

Now he was drawing, the only thing that seemed to relax him these days. First, he had flipped back through the drawings he had drawn over the time he had been here. There was Maria Hill. Later on he had drawn Clint, and Sam. Then Tony, Bruce, and Natasha. Hank and Janet were next. Hank in his hospital bed, and Janet sleeping- resting her head on Hank's lap. The two made him smile. He returned to his current drawing, another of Natasha, this time it was with Clint. It was from this morning when the two were eating breakfast, having no idea that they were being watched. She had been leaning against the metal wall, her long red hair cascading around her shoulder. Clint had sat cross-legged next to her, setting a hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her.

'Together.' She had murmured. Clint nodded, and his response had been, 'Always.'

There was a knock on Steve's door.

"Come in!" He called softly. He turned in his chair to see who his guest was. The door screamed as it opened, and Steve winced. But his wince was instantly replaced with a smile when he saw who it was.

"Ta-da!" In the doorway _stood _Maria Hill. Her arm was still in a sling, and she had bandages here and there, but she was walking, and grinning.

"You're out of a wheelchair."

"Yes." She said with a nod. "Not much you can do for broken ribs. Dr. Jacobs says I can walk now without fear of injuring them further."

"Perhaps you should avoid running into cars from now on, Major Hill." Steve grinned. Maria frowned.

"Ha, ha. Look, I have some more good news." She said, "Dr. Pym is up and about as well, and he and Stark are working on a plan to infiltrate the fort based on Blueprints and our combined abilities."

"You're not going, though?" Steve said.

"Of course not." Maria sighed. "Fury wouldn't hear of it, but let me tell you. I could kill a few guys at once, even with a broken arm and a couple broken ribs. But Fury's afraid of bets, so he won't let me go." Steve smiled.

"It's probably better, you'll be able to join us on our next mission."

"I just worry… about… you- er… all of you!" She said, her cheeks turning red.

"Don't worry." Steve laughed. "We've got two genius' working on our little plan. What could possibly go wrong?"

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're asking that of Stark?"

"You're right. Maybe I should go check on them." Steve said.

"I'll come with you." Maria offered.

"I wouldn't mind the company." Steve replied.

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**Spitfire303: **very nice

_Thanks! _

**Black' Victor Cachat: **My pleasure to review! Just make sure you do not move too fast, but yeah looking forward to more! Looking forward to Fury realizing just how much has happened behind his back. That said, with Hank's attitude you can really see that while Fury is a good commander, he is not really a good leader; Steve on the other hand can pull it off. Dude better be careful he does not get elected president :-P  
Sad about Natasha, but I agree that she would not be able to put everything behind her so fast.

_Yeah, it's a fine line between moving too fast and moving too slow. You gotta get right in between and it's aggravatingly difficult, but I hope I can do it. :)_

_Hank's an interesting character for me, because, though I have read the comics I haven't read them all. I know Hank mostly from the film, and obviously that's not much to work with. However, I know Hank gets pissed off when someone interferes with his work, or betrays something he believes in. And I also know for sure that Hank would kill someone to keep Janet safe- even though he's generally opposed to violence. So... I guess that's why he gets so frustrated with Fury and anyone else who completely destroy their chances at freedom. All he wants is for Janet to be happy._

_Omygosh. Can you imagine Steve as President? Like, I think everyone would vote for him, and he'd be better than any of the other candidates we have this year. STEVE FOR PRESIDENT! STEVE FOR PRESIDENT. Yup. That's who I'm gonna vote for. _

**GabycatStark13: **Oh Hank, please, for humanity.  
And hey, no reader to lose at all, your story is just so good, I need the battle and Bucky and gawd. continue as soon as you can UuU

_Aww! 3 Thanks! I'm so glad! I'm sorry this update took sooo long to come! I've gotta try and update more regularly. D: _

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Seriously, it's the thing that keeps me writing. (I know it doesn't seem like it, but it keeps reminding me, 'get writing... get writing... get writing.')  
**

**SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT UPDATE OF BUNKER 37. (Or Fractured, take your pick) :)**


	24. Chapter 24: So it Begins

**Behold, I have returned. ;)**

**Here is chapter twenty-four of Where my Fathers Died. Can you believe we're almost to the end?! (Yes, we are!) **

**Some of you are probably wondering, "WHERE'S THOR?! WHERE'S LOKI? WHAT ABOUT THEM?" Don't worry. Book two of this series will be introducing our favorite Asgardian Gods! So, once this one's over, you will have nothing to fear, because there will be, as Thor says, ANOTHER!**

**BTW! 100 followers! What?! That's awesome! You're all awesome! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and favoriting! It's just so great!**

**Okay. Okay. Behold: The Plan. **

**-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

_NUSAA's SHIELD Base-Secret Level_

_1200R (UTC-5)_

_25JUN2012_

"Welcome to the first Assembly of… err… what is this called again?" Tony looked over at Bruce with a frown.

"Avengers Initiative."

"Right so we're all…?"

"Avengers?" Bruce said.

"Right! To the first Assembly of Avengers!" Tony said. "And this one's going to be a great one." Steve groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"It's going to be fine." Maria said.

"Captain, would you like to say a few words before we begin?" Bruce asked. Steve stood up from where he sat and looked over all of these new Avengers. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clinton Barton and Natasha Romanoff (sitting next to each other on the floor- leaning against the wall), Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne (strangely sitting on opposite sides of the room), Sam Wilson, and Maria Hill.

"As you all know, the mission we've been given is to infiltrate Fort Payne. I elected Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and Dr. Pym to come up with a plan to infiltrate this fort."

"Alright. Thank you Captain. Dr. Pym, do you have anything to add to that?" Bruce asked.

"What? Er… No. You two go ahead." Hank nodded.

"Alright! We've examined all your skills, and though we don't know you all very well we think we've come up with a plan to suit everyone's abilities. Firstly:" Tony began.

"Fort Payne." Bruce finished. 3D blueprints of the old fort came onto the screen. "Fort Payne is a pretty old fort, but the nazis have managed to upgrade it with some pretty advanced technology. The fort has a variety of security sensors and alarms and so forth. So- Wasp and Antman." Janet and Hank both looked up.

"We're thinking of sending you in first." Tony said.

"Last time Hank went into a Hydra base small he was found." Janet said.

"We know. But we believe we're one step ahead of the Nazis on this one." Tony replied. "Firstly, you won't have to tamper with them. There's an access point on the outside at the east wall. If anyone tampers with the screws or breaks the vent the alarm goes off. But, since both of you can shrink to the size of an ant now than there shouldn't be a problem. All you have to do is slip through the slots. From there Natasha and Clint will guide you two using the blueprints we'll have uploaded to our new Stark tech." Tony held up little wrist bands. Steve almost groaned, but he wasn't about to argue with Tony's genius.

"Don't we get some of those?" Janet asked.

"You do." Bruce nodded, "But it's hard to look at the map while you both are making your way through the vents. It's imperative that you move as quickly as possible. The sooner you two shut down the alarms on the third floor, than the sooner we can proceed with step two."

"What is step two?" Clint asked.

"Step two!" Tony said, a new image came up on the screen. The blueprints of the top floor. "After the alarms are disengaged Falcon and I will be able to fly down to the roof. From there we'll work our way down. At the same time Natasha and Clint will be making their way to Communications- which we estimate to be on the West Side of the second floor. You two will need to make sure they can't call in to the main Hydra Facility for reinforcements."

"Sounds good to me." Natasha said.

"Captain, if you don't mind, we have you escorting Bruce to the Command room. From there we can make our special announcement."

"Announcement?" Steve asked.

"Surrender, or we release the Hulk."

"Yup. This is a brilliant plan!" Sam groaned.

"We won't actually release the Hulk, not unless absolutely necessary. But we're going to beat up anyone in the command center and then threaten to release the hulk."

"Sounds dangerous." Maria glared.

"It's going to be fine. Steve will be up there with Bruce to make sure he doesn't."

"How am I supposed to prevent Bruce from turning into the Hulk?" Steve frowned.

"Tranquilizers." Bruce said. "My own concoction. They should work."

"And if they don't?"

Bruce grimaced. "Stay out of the way. Fits usually don't last too long."

"Okay. Okay. Let me get this straight." Clint frowned. "Jan and Hank go in first and take out the alarm systems as ants. Then… You and Falcon land on the roof and make your way down while Nat and I head to communications."

"Yep." Tony nodded.

"And… then Steve and Bruce head up to the Command Center. From there they take out the leaders and announce our taking of this base."

"Basically, that's the plan."

"Good start, gentlemen." Major Hill stood, crossing her arms. "Frankly, I wasn't sure to expect but you've pleasantly surprised me. I'll be sure to pass on my approval stamp to General Fury. In the meantime, I suggest you all prepare for this mission. I'm sure that once the general hears that it's been approved he'll want it to being as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Major." Bruce nodded. Tony bowed dramatically. Maria rolled her eyes. Everyone dispersed. Steve following Maria closely.

"After this," he said, as they entered the elevator, "I want to find out more about Hydra's assassins. You know I have to find Bucky."

"I understand your concern for your friend." Maria said, "But Steve, you have to know that we're at war. We can't just go off and do our own thing. We have to work together to win this."

"It would be selfish of me to go and find Bucky is what you're saying." Steve said. Maria paused.

"Yes." She nodded. "It would be. It's imperative we work together. Especially now that you're all a team. Now that we're actually at war." Steve looked over at her with a small smile.

"You're probably right."

"It doesn't matter. Most things aren't exactly as they seem. Maybe it really isn't your friend. After all, didn't you watch him die? Wasn't that seventy years ago?" She was right. With all these incredible leaps in technology Bucky could be anything- created by Hydra in retaliation to SHIELD having Captain America. "Steve." The elevator let out a DING to signal they'd arrived on their floor. "Please don't mistake my disapproval as saying there's no hope for him."

"I would never." Steve replied. Then, she pulled him into a warm hug, something that completely shocked him.

"We'll find your friend, if it's really him, and we'll get him back. I swear. For now, lets focus on the mission at hand."

"Alright." Steve replied. He could only watch her walk away, almost hating himself for wishing it had been more than a hug.

* * *

_26 Miles South of New Berlin-Peter's Field_

_2100R (UTC-5)_

_29JUN2012_

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks since Steve had woken up in an unfamiliar room. Two weeks, one day, and nine hours, almost on the dot. And here he was, sitting in a small field of corn 26 miles into unfamiliar land. Before him lay Fort Payne- a huge structure, built by the Nazis only a couple years after Steve had 'died'. It's name, he'd been told, had come from the Family who'd owned the land before the Nazis occupied the area.

"One minute." Barton whispered. Around Steve his team sat, and lay in waiting. Everyone wore dark clothes. Even Steve had switched out his regular patriotic outfit for something darker. The colors he wore now were black, deep blood-red, and navy blue. His Shield had even been recolored for this event.

Beside him sat Janet, dressed in black, with only small strips of yellow around her waist, wrists, collar, and ankles. She was leaning her head on her knees, and looking away from Hank who looked positively furious. His suit had been adjusted to a deep red, and black.

"Thirty seconds." Clint murmured.

"Calling the ants." Hank said, slipping on his helmet.

"Twenty." Steve watched as both Janet and Hank shrunk quickly, and then he could no longer see them. "Fifteen."

"Everyone, ready to move out." Steve whispered.

"Ten."

"Steve." He heard Maria's voice. "Be careful please. I'll talk to you again once you're in the command room."

"Five."

"Remember, we don't know who's up there." Maria said. "Any number of Hydra command could be in that fort."

"I remember." Steve replied softly.

"One." Clint said.

"Move out!" Steve hissed. _And I'll always remember. _He watched as a small swarm of ants flew past those of them who were sneaking through the grass and corn. Janet and Hank were on their way. _And so it's begun. _

* * *

**A little short, but let me know what you think. Next one's definitely going to be longer!  
**

**Here are the REVIEWS FOR PREVIOUS CHAPTERS:**

**Spitfire303: (ch. 22) **very nice

_Thanks!_

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Interesting, I had assumed you were basing Hank off of the comics, it never occurred to me you were doing a younger version of what we saw in MCU. Kind of embarrassing :-P It does seem like you have it right so far

Steve has my vote too, the only problem is that they might forget to tell him until the election is over and basically end up conscripting him for the post :-D

Like that Clintasha scene, simple but good

_We don't see much of Hank in the MCU, which is a shame because he's one of my favorites. I actually glean my information on Hank and Janet from a variety of sources (the movie just increased my love for them). I was first introduced to them in the cartoon Earth's Mightiest Heroes, which I watched with my younger brother. I have read some comics with them, but I'll be honest, I haven't read as many comics on any Avengers as I'd really like to. So... I guess I'm basing him kind of off of all of them? I don't know. _

_He'd probably not like being president. But he'd still be a good one. :D_

_Clintasha all the way!_

**Sarnakh the Sunderer: (ch 22) **I'm a big fan of a at as a person, but her backstory is not really that great. Her skills are awesome. They way she got those skills was horrific. I won't condemn you, but reading stuff like this gives me the shivers and creeps.

_Nat's backstory has always been so fascinating to me. Like, don't get me wrong, it's awful, but that's just what it was. That's how she became who she is today. But seriously. The Red Room was a disgusting place that I also don't like to think about. _

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: **I've thinking about watching Ant Man tonight, and after reading Hank and Janet in this, I think I'll go for this.  
Janet knows Clint is falling for Natasha. You know, that's one of the things about this fanfic that makes me happy. Clintasha is happening. I mean, up until Age of Ultron, I had been convinced they were canon in the MCU, but nope. So I'm happy to see them in here slowly falling for each other. At least Clint-wise, he's falling.  
Awww there it is! An "I love you". Never opposed to those in fanfic. EVER.  
Steve's drawing people. And ships. Yay for Steve!  
*pounds desk* CAPTAIN HILL CAPTAIN HILL CAPTAIN HILL!

_AntMan is the best! I love pretty much everything about it! _

_Yes, Bruce/Nat is something I am in complete denial about. It never happened, okay?! CLINTASHA. I feel like part of the problem was it was so sudden. They didn't even hint at it in the first movie at all, so it was just a shock to me. I might have accepted it a little better if they had slowly brought it up instead of shoving it in your face. But it will always be CLINTASHA._

_Fear not, Captain Hill coming to this fanfic- soon!... very... very soon. 3_

**Thank you all for reviewing! I love hearing from you all about what you like and what you didn't like and so forth! It's super awesome!**

**See you next time! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Kill Him

**Okay, I cannot tell you how much it pains me to say that the next thing I have to write is Bunker 37! Augh! Like, I loovve Bunker 37, but the ending of this chapter really hurts me and I just... augh!**

**So, enjoy! hehe... **

**-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

_Fort Payne- Ventilation System_

_2100R (UTC-5)_

29JUN2012

So far, Hank was not having the best of days. Besides the fact that his ribs were still bruised and aching, and now he was on a secret mission to take over a Hydra base, he was also frustrated that he had yet to find the time to tell Janet why he had laughed when she had shared her true feelings.

It had been the happiest moment of his life, and he had screwed it up. _Dammit, Hank. _Now either of them could die, or both of them could die and she'd never know.

"Listen, Jan," He said quickly over their comm system. "There's been something I've been trying to-"

_"__Alright, you two." _Clint's voice cut through in their ears. _"Nat and I have got the comm system all set up now and we're looking at the blueprints on our fancy bracelets. You're gonna want to head straight for a while, but pretty soon you're going to want to go up."_

"Very specific, Barton." Jan sighed.

_"__I have no sympathy for whatever is making both of you so pissed this morning. Look, we have a mission. Oh- Now!" _Barton screamed. Both Jan and Hank flew to a halt, and looked up.

"Now, now?! Up?" Janet asked.

_"__Yes." _Natasha replied. _"Head up from here. The second vent that you see leading off from the main one is the one you want to take. It will lead you directly to the security room." _

The two ant-sized avengers made their way up the air shaft. _I have to tell her now before it's too late. _Hank thought.

"Anyways, Janet… look, about the other day-"

"Here we are." Janet landed lightly on the floor of the new shaft, leading off to their left.

_"__You're on the third floor now. About meters ahead is the access point to the Security room." _Clint said. Janet and Hank carefully flew over to where they saw the vent. Looking down through the slots they saw the whole expanse of the security room.

"It looks like we've got four or five guys down there. Not too bad." Hank frowned. "We should be able to take them. The hard part's going to be figuring out how to shut down the system."

_"__That's not going to be the hard part." _Tony's voice was heard over the comm system.

"Says you." Janet flipped down her face mask again. "Let's go." Hank turned to the ant that had helped him through the shaft.

"Stay here." He instructed. He and Janet climbed down through the slots on the vent, and then dropped down. As he fell, Hank grew in size, and was big just as he hit the floor. He slammed his fist across the face of the Hydra guard that had turned to see him, and then shrunk again, racing towards the next soldier's leg. Meanwhile, Janet shot a couple stingers, taking out a couple guys of her own Hank grew big again, to tackle a soldier, when someone grabbed him from behind, choking him.

"SHIELD's attempts have always been pathetic." The Hydra soldier hissed, "But I didn't know it would reach the point of them sending _bugs _to infiltrate-" There was a clunk and the soldier crumpled at Hank's feet. Hank spun around to find Janet standing there with a smirk. In her hands she held one of the other soldiers' batons. She dropped it quickly, turning towards the huge computer console in front of them. Hank went to the door, looking quickly out the window, he slammed the slot shut, blocking the view from the outside. Then he locked the door. He was sure that they'd be able to open it from the outside with some sort of key, but at least they'd have a warning before the door was opened.

"Okay, what do we do? There's so many buttons here… it's so huge!" Janet gasped.

_"__Antman, do you have the thumb drive?" _

"No, I forgot it- Of course, I have the thumb drive." Hank sighed. He stepped up to the computer, pulling the little thumb drive out from a little pouch in his suit.

"Give me that." Janet grabbed it from his hands. "Stark, where do I plug this in?"

_"__Well… preferably… a USB port." _

"That's helpful." Janet glared.

"Jan, give me the thumb drive." Hank said.

"No. I've got this, okay, Hank?"

"Jan, give me the-"

_"__Would you two shut the fuck up until the thumb drive is actually in a USB port?" _Tony snapped. Janet huffed and slapped the thumb drive down on Hank's palm. Hank quickly located a slot for USB drives and slid the thumb drive into place. The screens in front of him cut out for a minute, and then came back on with green text on the bottom. Hank squinted to read it.

"'Haha! Fuck you, Hydra.'? Really?"

_"__What can I say. They've been cruising for this ever since I found out they killed my parents- those assholes. Lets get to work." _Tony said. _"On to part two."_

"What about us?" Janet asked.

_"__You sit tight, make sure no one comes in and discovers the system has been tampered with. My virus should be installed in about… thirty more seconds, so then you can pull the thumb drive out. I want that thing back, it's my baby." _Stark replied.

"Whatever you say." Hank sighed. He turned to see that Janet had taken off her helmet. She sat leaning against the wall, biting her lip nervously. "You okay?" Hank asked.

"Fuck you." Janet replied. Hank blinked.

"W-what?" He knew she was angry at him, but he hadn't realized she would resort to that. She was Janet, and he had never heard Janet-

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Hank."

"About that..." Hank pulled off his helmet and sat down next to her. "I… um… Look, Janet, I've been trying to tell you this since everything that happened the other day. I didn't laugh at you because I don't feel the same way. The fact is, I laughed because I never thought I'd hear you say those words. I..." There was a shout from outside, someone kicked the door. Janet and Hank both jumped up.

"You don't think I'm an idiot… for… falling in love with you?" Janet whispered. She quickly shrunk down again. Hank took a position by the door, waiting for whoever was outside to burst in.

"No!" He cried. "I meant to tell you after I laughed, but you-" The door burst open, "Ran out before I could!" Hank slammed his fist across the first Hydra soldier that came in. Janet shot the next with one of her energy pulses.

"You mean-"

"Janet, I've been trying to tell you for the past two days now, and I'm sorry, I never…." Hank tripped the last one that entered the room, and Janet shot him quickly in the back of the neck. As she did she grew back up to her full size, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You mean…?"

"God, I love you." Hank grinned. "I love you, Janet. I always have. I just never knew how to tell you." She reached out and took his hand, he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"God, Hank, don't be." She reached up and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He smiled, once again thinking: _I never, in a million years, thought that this would happen. _

* * *

_"__Time to enact Part two!" _Tony screamed through the comms.

"Lets go." Clint whispered. He and Natasha jumped up from their hiding spot in the field. Now that the alarms were down they'd use the same access point as Hank and Janet had used. Clint pulled out a small pouch of tools and carefully took down the cover of the vent. Than he and the former Hydra assassin, climbed in, heading for the second floor.

"Once we get to communications, our job's going to be easy." Natasha whispered, her thick Russian accent made him feel calm, and comfortable. He liked her, being around her made him smile. She was a good friend. They crawled until they reached the air shaft Janet and Hank had flown up to reach the third floor. They would climb up only to the second. Clint grabbed one of his rope arrows and shot it up to the top of the vent above them and began to climb, Natasha followed. _Floor two. _

The plan was simple. Drop down in the communications room, take out any Hydra soldiers they encountered. From there they would use one of Tony's handy viruses to cut out any outside communication. No one would be allowed to contact the base and no one in the base would be allowed to contact anyone outside, supposedly. If everything went as planned than this might actually work. Clint had low hopes, as usual.

It had been easy for Janet and Hank to be quiet in the tiny shaft, Clint on the other hand was having difficulty. He was in such a small and enclosed space. His arms and legs kept smacking too hard against the edges and Natasha kept shushing him. He was relieved when they finally reached the communications access vent. Once again he pulled out his little pouch of tools, and carefully pulled the grating up to the other side.

"How many?" Natasha whispered.

"Ten or eleven. I can't quite see them all." Clint replied.

"Ready?" Natasha asked.

"Fuck yeah." They both knew that it would be too dangerous to use one of his explosive arrows, someone could avoid it's disaster and call for reinforcements. They had to jump right in the middle of the men, and make sure no one reached the computer before they had time to plug in the virus. Clint dropped down from the shaft, and instantly shot someone in the chest, near the computer. Everyone came rushing at him- there were twelve or thirteen guys at least, he had miscounted. Nat leaped down gracefully and took a stance next to him. Her lips twisted into a rare smile.

"This should be easy." She said, cracking her knuckles. Hydra hit her and Clint like a bulldozer, but they stood strong, and only moments later they stood tall above the unconscious or dead men victoriously. "You have the thumb drive?" Natasha asked.

"Yep." Clint pulled the little piece of technology from his pouch and plugged it into the huge computer in front of him. There was a flash. "Haha! Fuck you, Hydra." Appeared at the bottom of every screen in little green letters. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Tony, we're-" All the lights suddenly went black, and when they flickered back on the computer was booting up normally. A tall man in a suit stood by the door, a large remote control held tightly in his hand.

"You zink zat a tiny computer virus can break my computers?" He smirked. He had a thick German accent. His blond hair was slicked back, and his blue eyes were cold. "Natalia." He nodded to Natasha who, on command, swung her fist and punched Clint across the chin. Clint toppled from shock more than the punch.

"Admiral..." Natasha purred.

"Don't play games vith me, Natalia." The Admiral narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not playing games." She sighed. "You think that I would leave you, when you've given me so much?"

"N-natasha?" Clint choked.

"I have learned much." She smiled, leaning forward, and resting her hand on the Admiral's chest, "And I'm ready to come back to _you_. As you probably guess I tried to leave you messages, darling, but… I suppose everyone who works for you are too stupid to figure them out. It would have been too dangerous to be blatant. I hope you can understand."

"Of course. And vhat shall ve do vith zis one?" The Admiral gestured to Clint. Natasha turned around, her green eyes empty of emotion.

"Him? Oh, he doesn't matter. Once we've prevented the take over of this fort, and we've had our fun with him… we'll kill him."

* * *

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:**

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Common theory is that if a man does not want lots of authority and power despite being qualified, shove it on him even harder. Also, I oppose Clintasha only because that means no Clint/Laura. I write Brutasha, but I am okay with other Natasha pairings unless they mean no Laura.

I like how you did this, in that while Steve is the leader he still delegates the planning who actually know the technology and infiltrating. Good leadership right there

Don't worry about finding Bucky, Steve. He will come to you. In fact, you might want to get some of those tranqs Tony mentioned

_Yeah... I've shipped Clintasha from the beginning, so it's kind of one of my favorites. __I've read some Brutasha, and it was really cute! The problem I had with it in the movie was it was sooo, sooooooo sudden. Like, if they had maybe hinted at it in the first one I would have been more accepting of it in the MCU. I dunno. Everyone has their opinion. I'm glad you like this fanfic anyways! Some people just stop reading fanfics because they have a ship they don't like (I'll admit, I have been guilty of that before, though generally I am pretty open to reading fics with new ships. That's how I discovered most of my OTPs *cough* Captain Hill *cough*). _

_I figure that that's the kind of person Steve is. He knows where his limits are. One of them definitely being technology. _

_Heheh... That's funny because... uhh... you'll just have to see... :)_

_Thank you for reviewing! :D_

**Reviews are super, super helpful to me! They keep me encouraged so that I set aside time for putting more words down! **

**Thanks so much!**


	26. Chapter 26: Widow

_Fort Payne- Roofs_

_2140R (UTC-5)_

_29JUN2012_

"Look out below!" Falcon dove to the side as a shot rang out.

"So, at last they've noticed us. Poor, fools. Land over there by the door. Hawkeye and Nat have to cut out communications. If these assholes get there before they do we have a problem."

"Got it." Falcon dropped to the roof just at the door, punching down one of the Hydra Guards in the face. Tony landed in the middle of the tower, shooting a few repulsor bursts at a couple guards. _I wonder how the others are doing? _He was worried. This mission had to succeed. They had been planning it for the past week. The one problem was, of course, Tony's stupid arrogance. _Of course we're gonna do this. _He had said to himself. _Stupid, idiot! _He hated himself more than ever now. Looking down at Fort Payne, seeing all the men, and how large the fort was in real life, he was nervous. _I didn't say goodbye to Pepper. _He hadn't even told her about this plan. _Such an idiot, Stark!_

"Ironman!" Falcon dove at one of the soldier who had been sneaking up on Tony while he was deep in thought.

"Thanks, Falcon. Lets get down there and help our team." Falcon leads the way to the door, knocking out two more Hydra soldiers.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked Tony. "You've been kind of out of sorts this whole mission."

"Well… I've just been thinking about Pepper." Tony replied. "I didn't tell her we were doing this, and I'm a little worried, to be honest."

"Hey, Stark, it's gonna be fine." Falcon nodded. "We're getting out of this."

"You're right. There's no use worrying about it and compromising a mission. And besides. The greatest minds of this nation came up with this plan. We're good."

"Okay, you're definitely feeling fine now." Falcon rolled his eyes as he yanked open the door that lead to the next level.

* * *

_Fort Payne- Hallways_

_2200R (UTC-5)_

_29JUN2012_

Steve lead Dr. Banner through the halls. They remained silent most of their journey there, and Steve was pleased to avoid as many Hydra soldiers as possible. By now, of course, Hydra knew exactly what was going on. _Hopefully Clint and Natasha have made it to the Communications Room safely. _He wouldn't know until he spoke to Major Hill once he got to the Command Center of the fort.

"I hope the others are doing okay." Bruce said as they made another left turn. They were following the little hologram maps that came up from the wrist pieces that Tony had invented. _They are rather useful,_ Steve thought. But he remembered the way it had been before there had been fancy technology. He wasn't used to using things like this. In reality it only confused him. So he was relying on Dr. Banner to watch the map, and give him directions- something he was much more used to.

"I'm sure they're alright. Hank and Janet are already done with their part of the job." Steve replied.

"Have you noticed, they've been acting kind of strange lately?"

"The two of them? Yes, but it seems to me it hasn't compromised the mission at all. For that I am grateful." He said a prayer to himself to emphasize that fact. The command Room was on the second floor, and it seemed like forever, but they finally made it to some stairs.

"Here we go..." Steve lead the way, protecting Banner from any frontal attacks. He hoped to god the Doctor wasn't stupid enough to not watch his back.

"The Command Room is straight down the first hallway. We won't be able to miss it." Bruce said.

"Alright." They had reached the top of the stairs. Steve turned back to Bruce. "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's-"

"Steve!" Major Hill's voice called out from his ear piece.

"Maria?! What's going on?"

"Don't go in there yet. We're not ready. If Hydra is fully alerted of your presence they'll summon reinforcements."

"What about Natasha and Clint?!" Bruce hissed.

"Something's wrong in the Communication Room. They haven't done the job yet." Maria replied.  
"Do we need to go up there?" Steve asked.  
"No. I've sent Janet and Hank to go investigate. For now, you two find a place to camp out. A small office or something. If Hydra catches you before communications are down this mission is completely compromised."

"Alright. Thanks for the warning, Major."

"It's my job, Captain." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Stay safe."

"Will do."

* * *

_Fort Payne- Communication Room_

_2215R (UTC-5)_

_29JUN2012_

"Natasha!" Clint gasped. This couldn't be happening! Natasha was...no! She was on their side, she was with them- he had been so sure… he had trusted her… so… much…

"Don't vaste your breath, SHIELD scum." The Admiral hissed. "Natalia is mine. Mine alone, I say!"

"Shush, darling." Natasha purred. "You'll only anger him." _Anger me?! _Clint bit his lip. He was confused, broken- emotions raged within him. As they spoke, the Admiral and the Assassin, anger built up as the strongest.

"They plan to take the Command Room," Natasha said, "Once we've taken the Communications room. It is quite unfortunate, don't you think, that now their little plan will never be finished?"

"You're both…" Emotions pulled at Clint, the admiral still had a gun pointed at him, he couldn't move, but if he could…. His anger was telling him to kill the man, to watch him die mercilessly. "Bastards. Hydra pets!"

"Silence, dog!" The Admiral hissed, "Or else, I shall put a bullet into your brain."

"I won't stay silent! That's what they want. They want to keep us from having a voice! They want to keep us from singing! But I won't bend to their rule! I'd rather break! Because you know what?!" He stood up, "God bless FUCKING AMERICA!" And at that moment he burst into a terrible rendition of 'Star Spangled Banner'.

"Zis is your final varning!" The Admiral screamed. Clint sang with all his heart, screaming his anger into the open. He didn't care anymore. He had lost everything in less than an hour. His team? They were all going to die. SHIELD? What would it do without them, without Fort Payne? And… he had lost Natasha…. "ZAT'S IT!" The Admiral cocked the gun.

"No!" Natasha gasped. "No! We still could use him."

"For vhat, pray tell?"

"Negotiations, with SHIELD. Ransom."

"It's a risk I'm villing to take." The Admiral aimed. Clint sang louder. Fury filled Natasha's voice as she spoke.

"I disagree with your tactics, Admiral."

"Who are you to disagree, girl?!" The Admiral screamed. "You are ze Bride of Hydra! And ze Bride must alvays obey ze husband!" There was absolute rage in Natasha's eyes as she yanked out her gun and pointed it at the Admiral's chest. Clint's singing dieed away. The Bride of Hydra fired one, two, three shots. And with those she became a Widow.

"I'm not your bride. I will never be again. Hydra will fall, and I… I shall be a Widow, gladly." The Admiral's eyes closed and Natasha's fury faded away and was replaced with bitter sadness. Tears filled her green eyes, as she sank to the floor.

"Nat…?" Clint was hesitant, but he stepped towards her, confused, happy… he was not sure what he was feeling.

"I'm sorry. I… I knew it had to be timed right or else he'd call reinforcements…." She looked down at her hands, they were shaking. "More blood spilled..."

"For a good cause." Clint replied.

"Is it ever good?"

"Freedom is always good." Clint nodded. He knelt down next to her. "God, Natasha you scared me."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, and leaned into his embrace.

"Well. It doesn't matter now… the mission's compromised." He picked up the remote the Admiral had been holding and examined it closely. "There's nothing we can do to fix the computers."

"I think I can help with that." Hank and Janet both flew down from the air vent, growing in size as they came.

"We're glad to see you both alright!" Janet gasped. "Major Hill was saying there was something going on in here."

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Clint replied.

"Alright… so… the computer virus didn't work… Let me look at this set up." Hank dashed over to the computers, taking off his helmet, Janet followed him, watching over his shoulder. Natasha rolled her eyes, and stood.

"You scientists… always thinking more complex means better. Tony makes a virus that can turn off communications, when you can just do this." She reached around the back of the huge computer monitor and yanked out a whole bunch of cords. All the screens turn black and flash little green letters: NO COMMUNICATIONS AVAILABLE.

Natasha crossed her arms with a grin. Hank frowned, "Well… I guess, that works too…."

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:**

**GabycatStark13: **NO, just no. Clint, Nat, gawd, why?v

_I hope this chapter helped a little bit. :)_

**Alethea 13:** Lol oh shit. Idk if shes fr or not. Bc the comics and stuff ugh

_hehe... yeah... Nat's character is so complex. But, no, in this one she's with SHIELD._

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Twist! Do the next chapter soon! :-)

_Here ya are! :D _

**Thanks, all, for the reviews! Reviews keep me writing and encouraged, so I really, really appreciate them! **

**-mariahills-capsicle **


	27. Chapter 27: 'Till the End of the Line

**Voila! Chapter twenty-seven. We are so close to the end of Part one of the Liberty (Trilogy? Series? Who knows.) I hope you all like this short little chapter. More to come next time! **

**-mariahills-capsicle**

* * *

_Fort Payne- Hallways_

_2230R (UTC-5)_

_29JUN2012_

"Alright, Captain, you're good to go." Hill said in his ear.

"Banner."

"I can hear." Bruce nodded. "Lead the way." Steve stepped around the corner from the office they were hiding in, and gestured for Bruce to follow him. The Command room was right across the hall, once it was theirs they wouldn't have much of a problem taking the rest of the fort.

"Okay..." Steve whispered. "We're not sure who's all in here, but let me deal with them. Once they're out we can make our little message to the rest of the fort."

"Got it. Lets get this over with." Bruce said. Steve turned towards the door, and took in a deep breath. Then he threw it open. There were only a few officials in the large room, but the first thought that entered Steve's head as he stood in the doorway was _"They were expecting us." _In the middle of the room stood the Winter Soldier. _James Buchanan Barnes. _

"Bucky."

"Ah. Ze Captain has arrived." One of the commanders smiled. "Did you zink ve vere not expecting you?"

"What's this whole charade about?" Steve hissed.

"I zink zat ze answer to zat question is really quite simple. See, you have led SHIELD's greatest team of spies, assassins, and agents right into our arms. Cut off ze snakes head, as they say."

"How did you know we were coming?"

"Oh, vhat a silly question. Vhy, of course, Captain, you have a mole."

"Who?"

"Zat is not information zat you need right now, I zink."

"And my friends?"

"Oh yes. Zat is a funny little zing. Your little friends all have targets on zeir backs. I zink if you do not want zem getting hurt you vill not take anozer step. It is time to forfeit, Captain." Steve weighed his options. Bruce stood behind him, so he had at least that, surely they knew that if they angered the scientist he would explode like a volcano. But this commander didn't seem worried at all.

"Bucky." He frowned. The Winter Soldier didn't acknowledge Steve was speaking to him. _Dammit. Buck, what did they do to you? _

"Cuff ze Captain, Vinter Soldier. And if you know vhat's good for you, Dr. Banner, you vill come quietly." Bucky made a move towards Steve.

"Buck. People have died for this cause." Steve whispered. "You know I can't let that happen anymore." The soldier paused in his steps, but there was not a spark of recognition in the man's eyes. "Please… Don't make me do this."

"Vhat are you vaiting for, soldier?! Do as you're commanded!" Bucky moved forward again, Steve stared him down, and in the next second he flung his shield across the room. It slammed against the Commander, knocking him out. Steve ducked instantly, in order to avoid the shots he knew Bucky would fire. Bruce was not so lucky. _Damn. _

"Captain! What's going on in there?!" Hill. He had nearly forgotten about the major. She wasn't going to be happy. At the moment the Hulk was throwing Nazi soldiers across the room. Steve stood up quickly, holding on tightly to his shield. Shots rang out, he ducked behind the dark painted vibranium. Bullets ricocheted in odd directions. Bucky's focus was directly on him, he wasn't giving the Hulk a second glance. _Well.. .if that's how it's gonna be. _Steve ran forward, slamming his shield into his former best friends face. A shot rang out, and a bullet grazed his side. He gasped, throbbing pain hitting him almost instantly. Then Bucky's boot swung up, slamming right into Steve's face.

"Steve! What's going on?!" The Major was shouting. Steve swung out his leg, tripping the Winter Soldier, and then he kicked his gun across the room. In flash, Bucky drew a knife, and sprung to his feet. Steve blocked him with his shield, but was distracted momentarily by the Hulk bursting through the wall of the command room and into the hallway. Bucky slashed at him with the knife, and got him right in the face. His cheek burned, a cut forming all the way across it up to his nose.

"Hill!" He gasped, blocking Barnes again with his shield. "Warn the others. The Hulk is loose. Stark has extra tranquilizers-" Bucky slammed his foot against his leg, knocking him to the ground again. He cried out in pain, before swinging his shield up, right into the assassin's arm. Bucky's knife flew across the room. The moment he was weapon free, the soldier seemed to go into some sort of craze, he ripped Steve's shield out of his arms, throwing it across the room. Then he tackled him. Steve managed to throw him off, slamming him against the ground. He brought his arm up tightly against Bucky's throat. _I didn't… I didn't want to do this. _The assassin struggled, choking, but when he fell limp, Steve released him. He stood, gasping for breath. Reaching up with a gloved hand he felt blood on his cheek. His side, where the bullet had grazed him, was bleeding as well.

"M-Maria." He gasped.

"Steve. What the fuck is happening?"

"I think we've done it. I think… we've taken the fort. H-how do I use this computer to send a message throughout the-" A shot rang out and pain shot up Steve's leg. He stumbled, falling to the floor, but stood again. His shield. He needed- Another shot rang out, a bullet slammed into his shoulder. He fell to the floor, still trying desperately to reach his shield. A final shot, straight in the stomach. He gasped for breath.

"Steve?!"

"H-Hill..." He clenched his fists. He couldn't… He couldn't give up now. There was a sudden explosion behind him, and the Hulk burst through the wall, grabbing Bucky and throwing him across the room. The monster was on a rampage, and now Bucky was in his sight. He would kill him. The Winter soldier stood, spitting blood, defiantly facing what was once Dr. Banner. Steve took in a shuddering breath, and stood slowly. The hulk slammed his fist into the Nazi assassin. Bucky slammed against the back wall. The Hulk stood above him, ready for the final blow.

"Hurt… my…. Friend…." The monster hissed. "Hulk… hurt… YOU." He raised his fist above Bucky's head, but at that moment Steve threw himself at the monster, Stark and Banner's tranquilizer in his hand. He stabbed the needle into the Hulk's neck. The creature's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell to the side. Steve fell to his knees, choking on his own blood. Behind him, the Winter Soldier stood slowly, shaking off the dust.

"You… You know me." Steve whispered.

"No. I DON'T!" Bucky through his fist into Steve's face, knocking the Captain to the ground. His earpiece flew out, he would no longer be able to contact his team, or Major Hill.

"Bucky…." Steve gasped, slowly rising to his knees. "You've known me your whole life…." The Assassin threw another punch, Steve's nose was broken, bleeding profusely. He wiped it away quickly, still gasping for breath.

"Your name… is James… Buchanan… Barnes-"

"SHUT UP!" Bucky slammed his fist into Steve's face again. The Captain struggled, but after a few moments, he rose slowly from the ground, stumbling. He pulled off his helmet and tossed aside his shield.

"I… I'm not going to fight you." He coughed. "You're my _friend._" The Winter Soldier stood for a long moment before letting out a cry and throwing himself at Steve, knocking him to the ground.

"You're my mission!" He threw punch after punch after punch. . He was broken, battered…. _I just… wanted… my friend back. _Then, the assassin hesitated.

"Finish it..." Steve breathed. "'Cause… I'm with ya… 'till the end of the line..." Bucky's gray eyes widened as he stared down at Steve. There was recognition there, but Steve was fading into darkness. "I'm… with ya…. 'till..." And then every thing went black.

* * *

_Fort Payne- Hallways_

_2300R (UTC-5)_

_29JUN2012_

The moment things went wrong in the Communications Room, Maria Hill began making her way to the Fort. Why Fury hadn't let her on the scene to begin with was beyond her. Now she had to fix the mess that her team had managed to make. At least Communications had been taken care of. What was more terrifying now was that Steve was in trouble. She tried to reason with herself that she was worried because he was their top soldier. But that wasn't it. She knew deep down that that wasn't true. On her way there, the last communications she'd had with him had been cut short. Something was wrong.

"Avengers. I'm here. Second floor, quick." When she arrived there, most everyone was there to meet her. Except Steve. "Where's the Captain."

"That's what we'd like to know. And Banner." Natasha said in her thick accent.

"We've been trying to contact both of them." Hank said. "We've received no reply from either."

"What's your command, Major?" Sam asked. Fear filled Maria's heart. Something was wrong. This Fort was theirs now. The Avengers had gathered up all of the Nazi soldiers and put them in solitary cells. Steve and Banner's mission was the Command room, but their message never got out. And apparently the Hulk had been loose. What had happened? She gestured for the team to follow her and she quickly moved down the hall towards Command. Before she even reached the room, she saw the destruction left from the Hulk. Walls were broken through, machinery crushed. Ahead, she could see light from the command room brightening the hall through a gaping hole in the wall. She pulled out her gun. The area was silent, but she had to be careful.

She stood at the edge of the gaping hole in the wall for a moment, before spinning around, raising her gun. No one. That was when she saw the Captain. He was propped up against some rubble. His nose was broken, drying blood was all over his lower face. One half of his face was terribly swollen, like someone had punched him over and over again. Besides all that, it seemed he had taken a couple bullets.

"Steve!" She rushed to his side, shaking him gently. "Oh, god, Steve! Please wake up!" She knew she was begging him in vain. He was down. He needed medical attention immediately.

"Banner's here." Stark called. "He's alright. Looks like Steve used the Tranquilizers on him. It worked!" Had Banner done this to Steve? No. Besides, why would the Hulk use a gun? And who had bandaged his bullet wounds?

"We need help!" Janet cried. "The Captain's down."

"What?" Clint stepped up to where Maria was cradling Steve. "Fuck."

"Reinforcements are on their way." Hank said. "Now that we've taken the fort we'll be moving our main operations over here."

"He doesn't have much time." Maria whispered.

"We gotta get him to the Medical rooms. Where are those?"

"Third Story." Stark said quickly.

"Jan and I will run and get a stretcher. Someone wake Bruce up. We're going to need a doctor, and now."

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX:**

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Brilliant play to create the Widow, very good twist  
That little part at the end to take out the computers makes you wonder who the geniuses really are :-P

_Thanks! I **love **telling Nat's story. It's one of my favorite things._

_Definitely. Stark makes a virus, that doesn't work. Hank plans on hacking. Really guys, come on? Just unplug the damn computer. Hehe..._

**AgentMaryMargaretSkitz: **God bless Fucking America. God bless Clinton Francis Fucking Barton.  
I knew that Nat was good

_Yes! I adore Clint, and his attitude, even though at that moment he thinks his friend betrayed him. I could never make Nat evil. I mean, that might be interesting to try out because she's such a rich character, but I could never do that to Clint. _

**Game-Watch: **Oh Natasha you Russian minx. Is there anything you can't do?

_I'm inclined to think Nat can do pretty much anything. :)_

**Thanks, all, for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter too! And I hope to see you for the next one! **

**-MH_C**


	28. Chapter 28: Avengers HeadQuarters

**This is probably the second to last chapter and then we'll continue on to book two of the Liberty Series! :D**

**-MH_C**

* * *

_?_

_?R (UTC-5)_

_?JUN2012_

The first thing that came back was that he was aware of his breathing. He was no longer plagued by nightmares, but the question of why he couldn't see or hear nearly sent him into a panic. There was a long moment of emptiness and silence and he thought that perhaps he was dead, and this was it. But then… there was a soft touch on his forehead, and he realized that he was beginning to feel. His legs began to tingle, and then his vision began to grow lighter. What he saw at first was blurry and gray, but slowly the colors became clear and he opened his eyes wider and the blurriness slowly vanished as he blinked. He was in some sort of makeshift hospital room, curtains hung from hooks in the stone ceiling, and monitors were at his side, blinking away. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were restrained. _Where am I? _The words sounded jumbled and confusing, even though he hadn't spoken them aloud- he felt groggy, and sick. Then, he heard a ringing- high pitched, but not painful. The ringing slowly gave away to the clear, bright beeping of the monitors, and he heard soft voices- muffled. At first he couldn't make them out, but slowly…

"I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do. We've tried everything. We're just going to have to wait this out-"

"So. We had the Captain for only a week? I hope he comes to soon." This voice was full of sorrow.

"We're all worried, we just have to have faith that everything will be alright." The voices continued. There were others in the hall, he wasn't sure who- he couldn't think straight. Steve wanted to speak out. He knew they were talking about him, but his tongue felt swollen and his throat was dry. He swallowed a few times, and cleared his throat, but was still only able to cough. This was enough however, when all the voices stopped instantly and the curtain was thrown aside to reveal the familiar faces of his team mates.

"Captain!" Clint's eyes widened with excitement. "You're alive!"

"Clinton." Natasha rolled her eyes, her thick Russian accent made Steve smile.

"We're glad to see you're alright, Cap." Sam grinned.

"I'm going to have to check your vitals, Steve." Bruce said, eyes wide in wonder. Steve nodded slowly, everything ached. What had happened…? He couldn't really remember… _Bucky… Bucky stopped… he…. Saved me. _

"Try and relax, Captain. You'll be in bed for a while." _Hank? Hank was… Oh. There. _Hank was sitting on Sam's shoulder, wearing his little suit. Janet was next to him, holding his hand- smiling brightly.

"Hey..." He smiled. "How's… how's everyone doing…?"

"Right as rain." Clint grinned. "Couple of bruises here and there, nothing to write home about."

"And we got the fort. We actually did it." Sam laughed. "I had my doubts…."

"I can't even believe you doubt _me _of all people, Wilson!" _Stark… _Steve grinned. Stark pushed his way in between Nat and Clint so he could see Steve, and he saluted. "Captain." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Stark."

"Back to your regular old chipper self, I see." Tony snorted. "Major Hill was absolutely in hysterics. She'll be glad to hear it. Has anyone called her?"

"Uhh…." Bruce looked up from where he was finishing up with Steve. "No."

"Someone should do that. And Fury. Last night he practically wrote your eulogy, Rogers."

"Oh yeah." Clint laughed. "'Well! It was good while it lasted. Captain Rogers will always be in our hearts.'"

"Obviously, _we _knew you weren't going to die." Hank said.

"Where's…. Bucky…?"

"Bucky?!" Tony frowned. "The Winter Soldier? We didn't… we didn't see him."

"The Winter soldier was there?" Hank said.

"Y-yeah..." Steve coughed. "Had to… Have to tell… Where's Hill?"

"I can call her if you want." Janet smiled.

"Sure… is Fury around here?"

"Yes." Nat nodded. "So far I've managed to avoid him, but I think he's on to us."

"You think?" Clint frowned. "Yesterday, Fury comes up to me all like-"

"Yesterday…? How long have I…?"

"Uh… a week." Bruce murmured. "Sorry, Steve."

"So…?" Steve frowned.

"We've done a lot of moving in the time you've been out." Tony grinned. "Captain Rogers, I'd like to be the first to welcome you to Fort AMERICA!"

"That's not what it's called." Janet laughed.

"It should be called that. There is so much American-"

"Captain." A familiar voice was heard from beyond the curtain.

"Major..." Steve breathed out a sigh of relief. The others stepped aside to let Hill through. She smiled, stepped towards Steve's bed.

"Welcome to Fort Carter, Steve."

"Carter..." Steve grinned.

"A more SHIELD appropriate name, I think." Maria nodded. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Stark said you were in hysterics." Steve said.

"Did. He. Really…?" Maria looked over at Tony with an icy glare. Stark swallowed.

"Don't know where he got that one… Major… I think he's delirious."

"Yeah. You better hope so." Maria snapped.

"Maria..." Steve laughed.

"So, Steve." She frowned, suddenly very serious. "What the fuck happened? We can't get a hold of you and we find you all propped up with bandages…?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Well… how about the beginning?" Maria sighed.

"Okay… Bruce and I went into the Command Room."

"I remember that, just not much after it..." Bruce said.

"There were a few commanders here and there- and other soldiers. But right in the middle of it all was the Winter Soldier- Bucky. They had been expecting a small task force. They figured that their soldiers could take care of it, that the winter soldier could take care of me. Of course they had only bargained for a group of soldiers, not all specialists. They weren't expecting Bruce Banner. I threw my shield at the Hydra Commander and ducked because I knew Bucky would fire his gun. The bullets hit Bruce- Bruce got mad. While Bruce took care of the other soldiers in the room Bucky and I had to fight. But… I didn't want to fight him. If he's like you, Nat, he's just being brainwashed. I refused to fight him."

"So, you almost killed yourself."

"It all happened so fast." Steve frowned. "It's kind of a blur. I remember… the hulk was going to kill Bucky, I had to stop him. So… I used the tranquilizers on him. And… then… Bucky recognized me… I saw it in his eyes…. Just before..." Steve sighed. "He must have been the one to bandage me up. He must have been the one to save me..."

"Word on the street is Hydra's looking for an 'escaped criminal'." Tony frowned. "Do you think they 'lost' their winter soldier?"

"Maybe…?" Janet said. "That's sounds like they're trying to cover it up."

"We have to find him." Steve gasped. "He's probably confused and..."

"Steve." Maria set her hand on his and Steve instantly became quiet. "We're at war. Right now our priority is getting ready for that. Not finding a missing assassin."

"You're… you're right..." Steve sighed.

"He's going to be okay." Maria said. "And when this is all over…. We'll find him."

* * *

_Fort Carter- Avengers' Quarters_

_0900R (UTC-5)_

_03JUL2012_

"Welcome to the official Avengers HQ!" Maria grinned. "Since you've now officially become a team you'll be acting on your own accord- mostly. Everything any of you will need is on this floor. Training areas, bedrooms, a common room, kitchen and dining areas, and labs."

"This is amazing, Maria." Steve grinned.

"After your feat with the fort it only took a little convincing on my part to get Fury to let you have this. You all deserve it."

"Holy shit, M. This is fantastic!" Clint laughed.

"How can we thank you?"

"Keep doing your jobs." The Major smiled. "It's been a pleasure working with you all. Now… as I recall…The Captain has a few words for you all…?" She looked over at Steve with a frown.

"Yeah..." Steve frowned, wheeling over to where Maria stood. He had gotten better over the past few days, but standing was difficult with a couple bullet wounds. "Firstly… I want to… express to you how in awe I am of the thing we've accomplished. We've become a team, and you are all my friends. I really appreciate that. It's been… strange… coming into a world I know nothing about. You've all helped me in your own ways. Now… I think it's important to remember that we're at war now. And no matter what we as a team do we have to remember what we're fighting for." Steve looked over at all his friends from where he sat in his chair. He watched Maria, who's face was brightening with a smile. Sam, no was nodding encouragingly. Clint was grinning. Tony had one arm around Pepper and he was smiling too. Steve continued. "Today I see men and women pledge themselves to a flag, nothing more." He said. "But there was a time when I watched men and women both pledge themselves, not to a flag, not to a country, but to an ideal, a hope. And this hope is that we will stand as one nation, united by the cause of what we all desire most. Freedom. Liberty. This war, I will not lie to you, it is going to be hard. It is going to hurt, it will have casualties. But what we are fighting for is honorable. There are wars that are fought over money, power, and land. This war is going to be fought for freedom. There is nothing more honorable than to fight for liberty, to fight for our home. In 1776 our fathers signed a Declaration of Independence. This is the land where they fought for their freedom! This is the land where they _died_! This is the land where _our fathers died!_ This is the land where we were born, and raised. We grew up hearing those stories of freedom, just a whisper. Now that whisper, that dream, those _stories _can become _reality! _We must fight! For our freedom! We must fight! For Liberty! We must fight! For our fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers! We must _always _remember that cause. Our country has fallen to tyranny. We must stand on the laws of our fathers and avenge her. I believe we can do this. Together."

"Kind of sappy." Tony grinned, "But, I'm liking it. I've never worked as a team before. I mean… like this. It should be interesting."

"Worked out pretty nicely a couple weeks ago." Sam smiled.

"Avenge America." Janet sighed. "I like the sound of that. And I like the sound of working together as a team."

"We're going to have to train often." Bruce said. "I mean… not me. But you guys."

"And we'll take whatever missions Fury gives us?" Hank asked.

"We'll discuss it among our team. Some missions won't need all of us. Others might be more difficult and require more of us. But we get to decide how to distribute the work." Steve said.

"This is great, where are the labs?" Tony asked.

"That way." Maria pointed down the hall. Everyone sort of spread out to find different parts of their new quarters and claim bedrooms. Steve looked up at where Maria was standing with a smile. She grinned down at him.

"Congratulations, Captain. You have a team."

"Thank you." He nodded. "Think it'll last."

"Trust me. Everyone on this team is as stubborn as hell. It's not going to end any time soon." She laughed. "Anyways… I'll leave you to explore. I have to go finish looking over the mission reports." She turned to leave. He couldn't let her leave. He had to… remind her. She was so strong, so stubborn, so beautiful… and… well… He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It seemed so strange. Was this… more than attraction? Was this…? "Maria." Steve struggled to stand, it ached, but he managed. He reached out and took her hand.

"Steve..." She looked up at him with a frown. "You shouldn't be-" He grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her tight against him. She was tense for a few seconds, but a few moments into the kiss she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and running her fingers through his hair as he placed his other hand on her hip. She pulled away from the kiss, before she got too carried away, and gripped his collar tightly, looking up at him, and breathing heavily.

"Fuck, Steve." She breathed. "What was that for?" Maybe it had been to prove something- to himself? To her? He wasn't sure. But… maybe it was something more… maybe he was falling in love… was that what that strange feeling was?

"Maria, I think that this can work." He said. "I want you to just give it a chance. I'm not giving up on you, Maria Hill." He leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss, filled with innocence. She stared up at him with wide eyes for a long moment,

"Good." She breathed, and then pulled him into another kiss, holding onto him tightly.

* * *

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:**

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Was expecting the tranquilizers would also be used on Bucky, but having him on the loose in the middle of a war will be interesting.

_Hehe. I almost did decide to use them on Bucky, I believe that's why I originally created them. But I changed my mind after rewatching TWS. I wanted it to parallel the movie pretty well. So there you go. Bucky's missing. _

**Game-Watch: **Nobody messes with Hulk's friends. Here's hoping Bucky will find his past.

_Definitely true. I guess we'll find out... I'm not exactly sure what the second novel's going to hold. I mean I know the basic idea, but... eh not all the extra stuff. So... yeah._

**CitrisDragon: **Oh my gosh. I just finished reading this and it's amazing! The way you brought all of the characters into the story and created such an interesting AU is astounding. Geez. Please please please post the next chapter soon!

_Oh hey! CitrisDragon! I know that name! You read my undertale fic don't you?! _

_Wow! Thanks so much! I'm so glad you like it. I've written a lot of avengers fanfics (not all of them have been posted) this is probably- no definitely- my favorite. I love AUs. They're my favorite. :)_

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner. heheh**

**-MH_C**


	29. Epilogue

**Author Announcement timmeee! **

**So... I've decided I can't focus on more than two things at once. Therefore I'm going to be focusing on this series and my Undertale Series- setting aside Bunker 37 until further notice. There are a few reasons as to why I chose this over Bunker 37. One is that it's farther along. The other is that I'm more inspired by it because there's an actual antagonist rather than them just trying to survive and I feel like its a much more interesting and original AU. **

**Thanks! And I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Where my Father's Died. Please look forward to seeing the next installment of this story!**

**-MH_C**

* * *

Lieutenant Beich made his way down the halls proudly. He had failed his mission, and most everyone already knew that, but he wasn't going to let people look down on him for that. After all, the Winter Soldier had been trained by the greatest. And now those skills that had been passed on to him allowed him to escape the Reich. Or at least, this part of the Reich. He reached Commander Schreiber's office quickly and rapped on the door before entering.

"Heil! Commander Schreiber!" Beich saluted, holding his position. The Commander was sitting in his tall chair facing away from Beich and staring out the window. He didn't respond to Beich right away, and that made the poor Lieutenant rather nervous.

"At ease, Lieutenant." That voice was not Commander Schreiber's and Beich knew that something was wrong, but before he could alert anyone of it, the door swung shut without him even touching it. He jumped. The chair spun around and revealed a young man with long dark hair. He wore a uniform like Commander Schreiber's. His eyes glinted with a little madness. "Commander Schreiber has been placed in a different sector. I am your new commanding officer."

"But…. Sir…. Your accent…?" Beich was confused. It was rare that any commanding officer would be of any descent besides German. Who was this strange man?

"Look, Lieutenant. I've been told…" He gestured to some papers on his desk. "That you failed in your mission to find The Winter Soldier."

"Yes, Sir. Ve searched for him zroughout ze Sector, but ve believe he escaped to anozer." Beich was sweating now. They sent in a new commander to question him about this? He was probably in trouble. Did one of the soldiers tell them that he had been frequenting bars rather than searching for the prisoner?

"Well, Beich." The new Commander sighed. "That is all very good. But you're not telling the exact truth, see? I _know _the exact truth. I'm not too keen on revealing it, so let's say you and I make a deal."

"A deal, sir?" Beich frowned. _Is this a trap? _

"A deal. See, I happen to know of something very precious, very beneficial, landing in the Sector outside of California."

"Landed?"

"Yes. A gift really. We'll say… a gift from the Gods. I'm going to give you a new mission and if you succeed we'll forget all about the last."

"Sir!" Beich's eyes widened. This was the chance of a lifetime!

"In what was once called New Mexico you'll find what appears to be the landing site of a meteor. But I think, instead of a meteor you'll find something quite extraordinary. Go there. Guard that thing with your life. I don't want anyone touching it! Do you understand? Set up a perimeter. And…. Finally…. If you see a strange man with long blond hair and an odd accent. Apprehend that man immediately." _This is rather a strange mission. _Beich frowned, but he wasn't about to argue. If succeeding would help him be forgiven, he was all for it.

"Sir, what exactly is the goal?"

"I want you to find a way to transport that artifact back here to me. I want you to find a way for me to wield it. Once we are able to use it, this Reich will extend even to the far reaches of the _galaxy_. Are you willing to accept this mission, Beich?"

"Yes sir… But… if you are our new Commander…. What should I call you?"

"It's Kaiser, Beich. Commander Kaiser*****."

* * *

"I'm sorry. Tell me again. Where exactly did you find this man?" Colonel Coulson frowned.

"She _hit _him with her car!"

"You tased him!" Jane choked.

"Self Defense!" Darcy gasped.

"Settle down both of you." Dr. Selvig sighed. "Colonel. We don't know where he came from."

"And you've brought him here?!" Coulson was horrified. "Do you know what General Ross is going to say when he finds out about this?! You've brought a strange man into this base. He could be a nazi for all we know!"

"He's not a Nazi." Darcy glared.

"And how would you know that?!" Coulson gasped.

"Darcy has a sixth sense." Jane rolled her eyes. "We don't know! But, I…. I did hit him with my car. Can we at least patch him up and find out why he was out in the middle of the desert. In the middle of a storm!" Coulson put his head in his hands.

"Fine. You have forty-eight hours. But if Ross finds out I can't protect you. That man's insane."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jane gasped.

"There's been a lot of Nazi activity out in that desert lately. If I find out he's one of them…. You know what needs to be done."

"Yes." Jane nodded. "Of course!"

"And don't let this interfere with your work, Dr. Foster." Coulson frowned. She looked back, nodding once before disappearing down that hallway. Darcy and Selvig followed her.

"I don't know…" Selvig murmured. "There was something odd about that storm. Something almost…. Magical."

"Magic." Darcy laughed. "That would be badass, but there's no such thing as magic."

"Nonsense." Selvig smiled. "Magic is just science we don't understand yet."

"Well, maybe the hunk knows something." Darcy frowned.

"That is unlikely." Selvig chuckled. "He's probably just some insane homeless person… though…. Wouldn't that be something if he did?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

***The German name Kaiser is translated as 'Emperor'**

**REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: **

**CitrisDragon: **I gasped out loud when I checked my email and saw that this had updated. Seriously can't get enough of your work. You write such adorable fluffy romances and such amazing fights. I can't help but be a little jealous. Keep it up!

And yeah. I read Fractured and love it.

_Aww! I hope that now that I can focus on just two fanfics I won't feel so overwhelmed and I'll be able to get more done. Awww! Oh my gosh thanks so much! I'm so glad you like them all :D_

**Still Waters: **Victory! The first of many, we hope. Caps speech was perfect. So very him. And of course, I love seeing him and Maria together. Keep it up.

_Yes! Captain Hill, alwayyysss. :) Thanks!_

**Black' Victor Cachat: **Appropriate for the Fort, but funny for CaptainHill since they are living in a place named after Steve's former love :-P

Chuckles at Tony assuring Hill that Steve was just delirious

Should be interesting when Fury finally finds out about Natasha. Say with the wedding invitations :-P

Finally see the title reference :-)

As a writer of Brutasha, I feel that Bruce should still be training too. At the very least so he some alternatives to just going Hulk in tough situations

_Wedding invitations! lmao Oh my that's perfect. That should be it. Just kidding, but man that would be perfect. "YOU'RE MARRYING WHO?!" _

_That is true, about Bruce training. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that lol. Thanks!_

**Game-Watch: **Well look on the bright side at least he didn't call it "Fort Stark and his less intelligent friends strike back at HYDRA because they're totally awesome".

_lol. He would totally do that. Tony's the best. :) _

**Thanks all for the reviews, and remember to keep a look out for the next one! Which... will be coming pretty soon! :D**

**-MH_C**


End file.
